No Pude Dejar de Amarte
by SalyLuna
Summary: Darien rompio su relacion por el bien de Serena... ella esta destrozada, pasa el tiempo y se vuelven a ver... el amor sigue en el aire... ¿Qué hara Darien para reconquistar al amor de su vida? ¿Serena lo perdonara?. Universo Alterno.
1. Las cosas se complican

**Capítulo 1 "Las cosas se Complican"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Las cosas cada vez están mas y mas complicadas… hoy como en los últimos meses he escuchado pelear a mis papas… ya no se que hacer para llamar su atención… desde unos meses para acá, están metidos en sus cosas que ni siquiera caso me hacen… mi papá esta metido en la empresa y ya ni tiempo tiene para nosotras, mi mamá esta tan metida en no se que, que ya tampoco se ocupa de mi._

_Hoy les llamo la prefecta de la escuela diciéndoles que había reprobado por tercer mes consecutivo matemáticas e ingles y ni atención prestaron… solo me dijeron antes de salir hacia la escuela "que me portara bien y no hiciera travesuras en la escuela…" a veces pienso que no tienen ni idea de con quien hablan… ósea ¿¿que "travesuras" puedo hacer yo en la preparatoria?? _

_Lo único bueno de todo, es que tengo por novio al chico mas guapo y tierno de todo el mundo, aunque es un poco seco y frió cuando hay mas personas alrededor, pero cuando estamos solos se comporta de una manera totalmente distinta, es dulce, tierno, cariñoso, dedicado… es el chico mas lindo del mundo… si no fuera por que lo tengo a él mi vida se iría hacia abajo sin mas remedio… _

_Aunque tengo mis amigas, ellas a veces creo que no me entienden, creen que soy tonta e infantil… pero yo no soy así… quisiera que me entendieran que estoy pasando por una situación muy difícil… de buenas a primeras me salen abuelos… los papas de mi mamá… por lo que mi nana Luna me ha contado, mi mamá se enamoro de papá cuando eran muy jóvenes y como los abuelos eran de una posición económica mejor que la de papá, le prohibieron salir con él pero mamá desobedeció y se caso a escondidas con papá, cuando los abuelos se enteraron se enojaron tanto que regresaron a su país ― Inglaterra, de ahí que soy Rubia y de ojos azules ― y dejaron a mamá sola, pero hace unos meses se presentaron aquí… _

_Yo creo que mis abuelos son aburridos pero no son malas personas, quieren que me vaya a vivir con ellos para que me eduque como una "niña bien" ósea no se que es eso, pero a veces creo que su idea no es tan mala… me podría librar de tanta bronca en mi casa… de no ser por que no puedo separarme de Darien, me iría con ellos a estudiar… seria padre conocer otros lugares…_

Preparatoria Jubann

― **Amy**: llegas tarde como siempre Serena… ― _su cara me dice que esta enojada_ –

― **Rey:** Serena tonta… ¿estudiaste para el examen de Biología? – _o no… el examen… me olvide por completo_ ―

― **Lita:** por tu cara Sere, puedo asegurarte que no…

― **Serena:** lo siento chicas… lo olvide por completo… ― _cosa que es verdad_ ―

― **Mina:** es de esperarse… pasas todo el tiempo pensando en Darien… ― _ahhh Darien…_―

― **Rey:** Ya que Darien es tan inteligente deberías de decirle que te ayude a estudiar… no creo que a mi hermano le moleste ayudarte a pasar las materias que ya has reprobado ― _de nuevo sus reproches_ –

― **Amy:** yo creo que estando con Darien menos se puede concentrar… jijiji… ― _en eso tiene razón_ ―

― **Rey:** como sea… tienes que levantar tus notas… ― _si mamá…_ ―

_El día transcurrió como siempre… la escuela… las peleas con mis amigas… no se por que pero siento que mi vida se complica, y ahora para colmo Darien cancelo nuestra cita… se suponía que lo vería hoy pero ahora resulta que no… me dijo que esta ocupado con lo de la universidad… _

_Pueden creerlo, entrara a trabajar a la empresa con papá… jajaja, él esta muy preocupado, yo ya le dije que se relaje, que papá no sabe que es mi novio… yo creo que si papá se llega a enterar me manda a vivir con mis abuelos… jajaja y eso que no le caen muy bien… bueno el punto es que Darien desde que aceptaron su solicitud para trabajar en la empresa esta raro conmigo… no se que le pasa… mamá dice que es por la presión de trabajar con mi padre… yo espero que sea eso…_

Los días continuaron pasando y nada en la vida de Serena cambiaba… sus papas peleaban por la reaparición de los papas de Ikuko, Kenji, al saberse vigilado por su suegro comenzó a crecer su preocupación hacia la empresa que últimamente no iba tan bien como debería de ir, Serena por mas que hiciera no lograba que sus papas recobraran su atención hacia ella, por otro lado Mary y Henry (abuelos) no dejaban de presionar con que se fuera al extranjero con ellos, y para colmo día tras día el distanciamiento de Darien no mejoraba…

Darien por su lado cada vez se sentía mas y mas acorralado por el amor que le tenia a Serena pero también por sus principios ya que el sabia que andar con una niña menor de edad y mas cuando él mismo le llevaba 5 años de diferencia era mucho… aunque sabia perfectamente que si dejaba a Serena se volvería a hacer el ser mas desdichado del planeta por que a pesar de tener a su hermana Rey, Serena era la luz de sus días… Todo esto se agravo al entrar a trabajar como mano derecha de Sr. Tsukino, a simple vista se veía que para el sus hijos eran todo para él, y que al enterarse de que él era novio de su "princesita" no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto.

Darien estaba encerrado en su habitación del departamento que compartía con su hermana, estaba acostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el infinito del techo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió después de ser tocada y no recibir respuesta de la persona que estaba dentro.

― **Rey:** ¿que haces aquí Darien…? Pensé que verías a Serena hoy… ― parada en el lumbral de la puerta ―

― **Darien:** así seria… pero cancele la cita… ― perdido aun en sus pensamientos –

― **Rey:** ¿otra vez dejaste plantada a Serena? – sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano –

― **Darien:** Rey… ¿alguna vez has sentido que haces cosas buenas que parecen malas? – pensativo –

―**Rey:** ¿a qué te refieres?

― **Darien:** amo a Serena… pero ya no puedo estar con ella – al fin volteo a ver a su hermana –

― **Rey:** ¿Qué estas diciendo? – acercándose a la cama –

― **Darien:** que por más que me duela dejare a Serena… ― volviendo su vista al techo ―

― **Rey:** ¿Qué estas loco? – sentándose en la cama junto a él –

― **Darien:** no Rey no lo estoy… pero estar con ella no esta bien… mírame… soy mayor que ella… no tengo nada que ofrecerle… irónicamente… trabajo para su papá…

― **Rey:** pero nada de eso le importa a ella… Sere te quiere a ti por lo que eres… no por lo que le puedas dar…

― **Darien:** no insistas… ya tome la decían y no cambiare de opinión…

― **Rey**: ¿dejaras a Serena?

― **Darien:** no tengo otra opción… ― triste – dejare que siga con su vida… que me olvide y se enamore de alguien mas adecuado para ella…

― **Rey:** ¿alguien como quien?

― **Darien:** alguien como ese amigo suyo… ― visiblemente celoso – ese tipo que no se le despega con nada… ― apretando los puños –

― **Rey:** ¿te refieres a Seiya?

― **Darien:** si… ese mismo…

― **Rey:** pero ellos son solo amigos… se conocen desde siempre… sus papas son amigos desde jóvenes… según Serena son prácticamente como hermanos…lo mismo pasa con Taiki y con Yaten… y con el otro chico… Haruka… sus mamas han sido amigas desde que Ikuko llego a Japón…

― **Darien:** eso es lo que piensa Serena… pero ese tan Seiya no piensa lo mismo… el esta enamorado de ella…

― **Rey:** no lo creo… son solo amigos…

― **Darien:** como sea… dejare a Serena para que sea feliz con el o con otro chico de su edad…

Ahora en lo único que Darien pensaba era en como le diría a Serena que su relación había terminado… tenia que ser algo creíble para que Sere se desilusionara de él e siguiera adelante con su vida…

**x:x:x:x:x:x:x**

_Al fin me llamo mi Darien para que nos viéramos… soy tan feliz… ya lo extrañaba… pero algo le pasa… ha sido mas frió de lo acostumbrado… es como si estuviera enojado conmigo… eso es imposible, ósea ni nos hemos visto… yo digo que sigue tenso por trabajar con papá… _

_Hoy ha sido un día espantoso… al fin papá se dio cuenta de mis materias reprobadas… a buena hora la directora de la escuela telefoneo a casa… hoy que llegaron de visita los abuelos y los ánimos están que se cortan con tijeras… me dijeron que si no subo las notas en este mes – y lo veo muy difícil – aceptaran la idea de mi abuelo de meterme a un internado… eso seria mas que espantoso… no podría vivir sin ver a mi Darien… ahora si no se ni que hacer… _

_Para colmo por discutir con papá se me ha hecho tarde y por mas que corra llegare retrasada a la cita con Darien… ahora lo único que quiero es que me abrace y me diga que me ama… estoy tan triste… papá dice que me mandara al internado… peleamos por eso… yo le dije que no y que si me mandaba me escaparía para regresar a casa… solo quiero estar con Darien… él es el único que puede hacerme sentir bien en estos momentos… _

_Al fin llegue… lo veo a la distancia sentado en la banca del parque donde siempre nos vemos… esa banca blanca que esta debajo de ese árbol de Sakura…. No se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento… un dolorcito en mi pecho que me dice que algo no anda bien… ahora que estoy mas cerca puedo ver que las facciones de su hermoso rostro están contraídas… ¿le pasara algo malo a mi Darien? _

― **Serena:** hola¡¡… ― _corrí a sus brazos_ – perdón por llegar tarde pero discutí con papá…

― **Darien:** sabia que llegarías tarde… siempre lo haces, ya me acostumbre –_ algo anda mal_ ―

― **Serena:** no te enojes… no es mi culpa, es de papá… ― _hizo mis manos a un lado para evitar que lo abrazara _―

― **Darien:** ¿Cuándo aprenderás a aceptar tus culpas y dejar de echárselas a los demás? – _esta enojado conmigo_ ―

― **Serena:** Darien yo… es que si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado…

―**Darien:** siento mucho decirte esto… pero no eres la única que sufre y tiene problemas – _¿Qué le pasa?_ –

― **Serena:** ¿te sucede algo?

―**Darien:** lo que sucede es que ya me canse de tus tonterías Serena…

― **Serena:** pero… es que…

― **Darien:** pero nada… te cite aquí por que ya estoy cansado de esto…

― **Serena:** ¿a que te refieres? – _sabia que algo malo pasaba_ –

― **Darien:** Serena… quiero que terminemos nuestra relación… yo no puedo continuar mas así…

― **Serena:** ¿Qué? – _todo menos esto_ ―

― **Darien:** ya no quiero seguir contigo Serena… estoy cansado de tus excusas, tus niñerías, tus llegadas tarde… ― _no puedo controlar las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos_ –

―**Serena: **pero Darien… ― _quiero que me escuche_ –

― **Darien:** pero nada Serena… será mejor que de una vez digamos adiós…

_¿Pero que esta haciendo? Se esta yendo y me deja sola…¡¡ siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho… yo venia a verlo para que me consolara por todo lo malo que me esta pasando pero solo me dijo que esta cansado de mi…_

_No puedo dejar de llorar… estoy sentada en la misma banca donde hace rato el amor de mi vida me acaba de destrozar el corazón… no entendí nada… solo que ya no le importo… que ya no quiere estar conmigo y que se canso de mi… _


	2. Sobreviviendo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme y entretenerlas a ustedes… :D:D

**CAP 2: "Sobreviviendo" **

Darien después de dejar el alma junto con Serena, camino sin rumbo por la cuidad, ya con la noche entrada y cansado de tanto caminar sin lograr mitigar el dolor que sentía por dentro por haber destrozado al amor de su vida, regreso sin ánimos al departamento, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie… lo único que quería es estar solo y hacerse a la idea de lo que había hecho era por el bien de Serena…

Al llegar al departamento se encontró con una Rey a punto de la histeria, se le veía muy preocupada dando vueltas por todo el departamento como león enjaulado en espera de la llegada de su hermano. Al verlo llegar corrió por la habitación hasta llegar a su lado…

- Por dios… ¿Dónde has estado? – Rey tomo aire - ¿Dónde esta Serena?

- Rey, ahora no… no tengo ganas de hablar… - dijo un Darien visiblemente afectado –

- es que no entiendes Darien… - recuperándose de su agitación –

- Rey, en verdad… no estoy de ánimos… - cerrando la puerta del departamento y caminado hacia su habitación –

- Espera Darien… Serena no aparece… - preocupada –

-¿Qué? – volviéndose en el acto - ¿Cómo que no aparece? ¿Tu cómo lo sabes? – exaltado –

**- **ha llamado Luna para decir que no encuentran a Serena… me pregunto si estaba conmigo o contigo… dice que no contesta el celular y que salio de su casa muy alterada por una discusión que tuvo con su papá… mira la hora que es y no ha regresado…

Darien sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar salio corriendo del departamento en busca de Serena… si la conocía tan bien como pensaba sabia perfectamente que aun estaría en el parque, sentada en la misma banca donde horas antes habían estado juntos…

En el trayecto de su departamento al parque no dejaba de pensar en lo estupido que había sido al no escuchar primero a Serena, ella le había dicho que discutió con Kenji pero por su afán de hacer las cosas lo mas rápido posible no le dio tiempo de hablar y lo único que había conseguido era empeorar las cosas para su amada Serena… al ir manejando, solo volteaba a ver el reloj, marcaban las 11 de la noche… demasiado noche para que Serena estuviera sola en el parque… pisaba a fondo el acelerador del auto para llegar casi casi volando a su lado y decirle que todo era un impulso… que estaba equivocado y que lo único que quería en el mundo era estar con ella.

Estaciono el auto y corrió la distancia que lo separaba de donde estaba Serena… no supo donde, pero dejo de pensar… lo único que quería era comprobar que ella estuviera bien… la abrazaría, la besaría, la regañaría por haber sido tan insensata y la llevaría de vuelta a su casa… hablaría con ella después, ahora lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviera bien, sana y salva…

Al irse acercando a la parte del parque donde se citaban, vio una pareja fundida en un abrazo muy estrecho que impedía saber en donde estaban los brazos de cada uno de ellos, al irse acercando mas, pudo vislumbrar la camiseta rosa y la falda negra que bestia Serena en la tarde que se vieron, poco a poco bajo la velocidad a la que corría hasta terminar en unos pasos inseguros y torpes que lo llevaron a situarse lo mas cerca que pudo de la pareja sin ser visto por ellos, desde donde pudo distinguir a ese prepotente corredor de autos amigo de SU Serena.

Haruka tenía a Serena en un protector abrazo, ella ni un solo momento había dejado de llorar desde aquella tarde cuando Darien se marcho dejándola sola. Auque ya no tenía más lágrimas que llorar, no dejaba de sollozar y lamentarse por la perdida de Darien.

Luna al ver que ya anochecía y que Serena no parecía marco desesperada a su celular, y sabiendo el estado alterado en el que se había marchado de casa, no dejaba de estar procurado por ella, llamo Amy, a Lita, a Mina, y por ultimo a Rey para preguntar si estaba con alguna de ellas, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo la negativa de todas, el tiempo siguió trascurriendo, le termino diciendo a Ikuko que Serena no aparecía y que nadie sabia de ella, esperaron un poco mas, al no aparecer Serena, Ikuko volvió a llamar personalmente a las amigas de su hija, pero al obtener respuesta negativa termino llamando a los demás amigos de Serena (Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y a Haruka) por si de casualidad estaba con ellos, la habían visto o sabían donde se encontraba, pero como tampoco ellos sabían les termino contando lo ocurrido aquella tarde – la pelea – y les termino pidiendo que la ayudaran a buscarla, los cuatro se separaron y la buscaron en los lugares frecuentados por la chica pero el que la termino encontrando fue Haruka.

Al hallarla, primero llamo a Ikuko para decirle que la había encontrado y que la llevaría mas tarde a casa, – no el contó que la encontró hecha un mar de lagrimas – se le acerco y la llamo despacio para no asustarla ya que el parque estaba oscuro, Serena al reconocerlo se arrojó a sus brazos a seguir llorando, Haruka se limito a consolarla y a tratar de tranquilizarla, una vez que Serena estuvo mas desahogada y tranquila le contó lo que había pasado… - las materias reprobadas, la pelea con su papá, que la llevarían al internado, la ruptura con Darien - Haruka solo la escucho y consoló, logro tranquilizarla poco a poco, su llanto se convirtió en silenciosos sollozos.

**-** ¿estas mejor gatita? – dijo Haruka acariciándole tiernamente la espalda -

**- **eso creo… - dijo Serena limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -

**- **ya es noche gatita… es mejor que te lleve a casa…

**- **no quiero ir a casa… - haciendo pucheros -

**- **peor tienes que irte a casa… no puedes quedarte aquí sola… - señalándole el parque a oscuras -

**- **pero en casa me volverán a retar… yo no me quiero ir al internado…- comenzando a llorar otra vez –

**- **no, no gatita… no llores más… - limpiándole las lágrimas –

**- **mi papá no me quiere… me quiere mandar lejos… se quiere deshacer de mi… - hipiando -

**- **no digas eso gatita… sabes que Kenji te adora… solo lo quiere hacer por tu bien… - sonriéndole dulcemente -

**- **pero aun así no quiero ir a casa… - negando con la cabeza -

**- **ok… te complaceré solo por hoy… - Serena le sonrió – mejor así gatita… me gustas mas cuando sonríes… - devolviéndole la sonrisa – te llevare conmigo a mi departamento y mañana por la mañana te regresare sana y salva a casa… ¿esta bien?

**- **eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo… - sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla –

**- **y tú la hermana menor más caprichosa y mimada del mundo… - acariciándole la nariz con el dedo -

Se separaron de su abrazo y la tomo de la mano llevándola ha donde había dejado estacionado el auto, manejo a su departamento, al llegar Serena cayo rendida sobre la cama de Haruka, este la arropo y tomo ropa de cama para acondicionar el cómodo sofá de la sala para dormir él, después de que Serena se durmió llamo a Ikuko para decirle que estaba bien y que la llevaría a la siguiente mañana a casa.

Darien desde donde estaba escondido no pudo escuchar la conversación que sostenían Haruka y Serena, solo fue espectador de las tiernas caricias y apapachos que intercambiaban, después que ellos tomaron el camino para el estacionamiento los siguió y decidió seguir a Haruka para asegurarse de que Serena estuviera bien, pero al echar a andar el auto se percato de que no iban a casa de Serena, los siguió y casi se infarta al percatarse que habían ido al departamento del prepotente ese… espero a ver si volvían a salir pero a cambio vio apagarse todas las luces del departamento. Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría, desolado regreso a su departamento.

Rey al verlo llegar creyó que no había encontrado a Serena y le contó que Ikuko les había llamado para decirle que Serena ya había aparecido, Darien le confirmo eso y le dijo donde estaba Serena, sin mas se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas esperaban ver a Serena en la escuela pero no se apareció, a la salida fueron a verla pero Luna les dijo que estaba indispuesta a recibirlas y que las vería en la escuela.

La semana paso de largo y Serena a duras penas salía de su habitación. Luna batallaba por que ella comiera y se diera un baño. Se la pasaba metida en la cama llorando… no quería comer, no quería ver a nadie… lo único que quería era dormir para evitar pensar en todo lo que le pasaba.

Su abuela una tarde se coló a su habitación y hablaron por horas… Serena se convenció de que no era tan bruja aburrida como pensaba, es mas descubrió que le gustaba hablar con ella. Sin saber como le termino contando lo que había pasado con Darien y por que no quería ir al colegio – por que regularmente Darien recogía a Rey a la salida para comer juntos – Mary (abuela) le dijo que tuviera valor y lo enfrentara, que le demostrara que podía seguir adelante sin él, fue así como el Lunes – sorprendentemente - se levanto temprano y se alisto para irse a la escuela.

Al llegar las chicas no dejaron de acosarla con preguntas del por que había faltado toda la semana sabiendo que estaban es exámenes y que para ella haber faltado a todos era casi casi reprobar el semestre, Serena se limito a sobrellevar el día. Pero todo cambio a la hora de salida cuando al llegar a la puerta del colegio vio un auto rojo inconfundible.

- chicas… se me olvido algo en el salón… váyanse y las veo mañana – expreso Serena volviendo sus pasos -

- déjalo y lo recoges mañana – una Amy extrañada por la actitud de su amiga -

- siempre tan olvidadiza… - dijo Mina casi casi mordiéndose la lengua -

Sin dejarlas terminar Serena regreso a la escuela, pero en el pasillo tropezó con Seiya que iba saliendo, al ver la preocupación en su cara se despido de sus amigos y la alcanzo dentro de la escuela…

**- **espera bombón… ¿A dónde vas?

**- **a donde sea menos afuera… - sentándose en la fuente que estaba en el patio –

**- **¿qué hay afuera? – extrañado por su comportamiento –

**- **Darien esta esperando a Rey… - sin ánimos -

**- **mmm… con más razón no puedes quedarte aquí… - le toma la mano y hace que se levante – es hora de irnos… vamos bombón, te llevo a casa… – jalándola hacia la salida –

**- **no… espera… no quiero verlo… - jaloneándose –

**- **calma bombón… vas conmigo… dudo que el tipo ese se te acerque… y si lo llega a hacer, no permitiré ni que te toque un cabello… - seguro de si mismo –

**- **pero no quiero verlo… - haciendo pucheros –

**- **tenemos que demostrarle que no te afecta en nada que haya roto su relación… - se detiene y voltea a verla – yo estoy contigo… - sonriéndole - tarde o temprano lo tienes que enfrentar… y es mejor que lo hagas a hora que yo estoy contigo… - le sonríe –

**-** gracias Seiya… eres el mejor de los amigos… - sonriéndole dulcemente -

**-** lo se bombón… ahora… a demostrarle al patán ese que no te importa… - reanudando la marcha –

Mientras tanto al dejar a las chicas confundidas por su comportamiento, siguieron su camino y al salir vieron a Darien esperando a Rey y comprendieron la extraña actitud de Serena, Rey era la única – obviamente – que sabia la verdad del motivo por el cual Darien termino con Serena.

**-** ahora entiendo por que Serena estaba rara… - Lita comento viendo a Darien que se acercaba -

**- **que malo es Darien… por su culpa Serena sufre… - reprocho una Mina molesta -

**- **oye… es de mi hermano de quien hablas… ¬¬ - Rey defendió a su hermano -

**- **pobre Serena… - Amy siguió con la defensa de Serena -

**- **hola chicas… - saludo Darien llegando a donde ellas estaban –

**- **hola… - respondieron todas -

**- **ya vamonos que ya tengo hambre… - Rey jalo a su hermano al coche –

**- **si ya váyanse… Rey nos decía lo hambrienta que esta… - mintió Amy -

**- **adiós Rey… adiós Darien… - se despidió Lita -

**- **nos vemos mañana… comen rico… - los apuro Lita -

Rey y Darien se alejaron de las chicas y Darien no dejaba de voltear a la puerta de la escuela en busca de cierta rubia que le robaba el sueño, el hambre, la tranquilidad, la paz.

**- **¿Cómo esta Serena? – pregunto de pronto -

**- **bien… se le olvido algo… se regreso a traerlo… -al ver que Darien se detenía de pronto - ¿nos vamos ya? – seguía caminando Rey -

**- **espera… quiero ver auque sea un momento a Serena…

**- **no creo que sea lo mejor… - viendo que el se resistía – te juro que ella esta bien…

**- **eso ya puedo verlo yo… mejor que nunca… - irónicamente –

Serena venia saliendo de la escuela de la mano de Seiya, estaba obligada a esconder su dolor y mostrar su mejor sonrisa para evitar que Darien viera lo mucho que le había afectado que terminaran… al pasar junto a las chicas se despidió de lo mas normal, pero al pasar junto a Darien y a Rey las palabras no salieron de su boca por lo que fue Seiya el que hablo.

**- **adiós Rey… adiós Darien… - hablando de lo más normal de mundo y aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara al ex de su mejor amiga-

**- **adiós Seiya – dijo Rey preocupada por la reacción de su hermano –

**- **… - Darien no contesto, estaba rojo de celos –

**- **adiós…. – Serena bajo la cabeza y camino más rápido –

Seiya apretó su mano para darle valor y continuaron caminando como si nada, el coche de Seiya estaba estacionado junto al de Darien por lo que se dio prisa en abrirle la puerta a Serena y entrar el para arrancar e irse lo mas pronto posible.

**- **Darien… ¿estas bien? – pregunto una Rey viendo el rostro endurecido de Darien -

**- **por supuesto que estoy bien… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –irónico –

**- **recuerda que ellos son amigos… solo intenta ayudar a Serena… - intento tranquilizarlo su hermana -

**- **si claro… que bondadoso amigo… - lleno de ironía y muerto de celos –

**x:x:x:x:x:x:x**

Hola….

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic… me moría de nervios para ver si les gustaba o no mi fic… lo bueno es que si… la verdad que el capi pasado les juro que también llore al escribirlo, me inspire en puras canciones tristes… entre que escribía y que escuchaba canciones termine como magdalena :s :s :s

Espero que el capi de hoy les haya gustado… para que no me reclamen, aclare la relación de Serena con Haruka y con Seiya, luego no me reclamen… vamos a hacer sufrir un poquito a Darien por wuacho… jajajaja…

Gracias a:

- Bunny CK

- Natalia Kido

- Usako Suyi

- Black Moon Fairi

- Alejandra N

- La Musa Clio

- Lady Hyoga

- Isela Kasainy

- Sombrillita

- Lady

- Angie B

Espero que comenten mucho… díganme si les parece o no el fic… miren que a mi si me esta gustando. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmela…

Saly Luna…


	3. Una Decision

**Los perosonajes no me pertenecen, io solo los tomo prestados para mi fic…**

**X:x:x:x:x:x:x**

**Capitulo 3: "Una Decisión"**

_Esta oscuro… puedo ver la luna desde el balcón de mi habitación… no se como sobreviví al ver otra vez a mi ama… a, a Darien… si no hubiera sido por que Seiya estaba ahí conmigo no se que hubiera hecho… con ese traje negro Darien se veía tan guapo… no se si fue mi imaginación o que fue pero lo vi muy pálido y tiene ojeras bajo esos hipnotizantes ojos color zafiro… _

_Hoy al volver a verlo puede darme cuenta de que no soportare verlo sin correr a sus brazos y besarlo, no sé cómo me aguante hoy para no hacerlo, pero no creo que pueda aguantarme otra vez, al verlo ahí parado afuera de la escuela sentí que mi mundo daba la vuelta de los 360 grados… de pronto no pude hablar, me temblaban las piernas, si no hubiera sido por que Seiya literalmente me jalo, me hubiera quedado ahí parada como tonta viéndolo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Serena se quede observando el cielo hasta altas horas de la noche, pensaba en lo podía hacer para que cada vez que viera a Darien no rompiera a llorar o corriera a sus brazos. En el desayuno de esa mañana su papá le volvió a recordar lo de sus calificaciones y inevitablemente surgió el tema de irse a vivir con sus abuelos a Inglaterra, en días de escuela estaría en el internado y los fines de semana y vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos, sus padres discutían la opción de mandarla el resto de la educación preparatoria para allá…

De repente esa idea de irse a vivir con sus abuelos ya no resulto tan mala después de todo, así podría mantenerse alejada de Darien, y podría poner orden a su vida. Con un tiempo alejada de todo y de todos podría demostrar que no era la chica tonta e infantil que todos creían.

A la hora de la cena después de volver a pasar el día encerrada en su habitación dándole una y mil vueltas más a la idea de irse al internado, decidió darles su resolución a todos.

- Serena… espero que hayas pensado la idea de irte con tus abuelos por un tiempo para mejorar tus estudios… - dijo Kenji llevándose la copa de agua a la boca –

- y bien pequeña… ¿Qué has pensado? – pregunto su abuelo –

- ¿te gustaría pasar un tiempo con nosotros? – pregunto la abuela –

- Solo tengo una petición que hacer antes de aceptar… - dijo Serena volviendo de sus pensamientos –

- la que quieras… - acepto Kenji –

- pero Kenji… antes de aceptar deja que hable… - comento Ikuko –

- vamos cariño… dimos cual es esa petición… quiso saber Mary –

- que volveré cuando yo quiera… - dijo así de simple Serena –

- ¿eso qué significa Serena? – quiso saber Kenji –

- si bien entiendo ella se refiere que si no le gusta puede regresarse mañana mismo… - Henry hizo una pausa – pero si le agrada… puede quedarse a vivir para siempre…

-¿Qué? – dijo una sorprendida Ikuko –

- eso mismo… si no me gusta me regreso lo antes posible a casa… pero si no… me quedo a vivir con los abuelos hasta que yo quiera… - dijo decidida Serena –

- me parece razonable cariño… - Mary volteo a ver a su marido – por nosotros no hay problema –

- ¿Qué dices papa? ¿Aceptas? – Serena miro a su papá –

- No lo sé… me parece muy arriesgado cariño…

- Pero el motivo por el que te ibas es por tus malas calificaciones, no regresaras hasta que las hayas mejorado – expreso Ikuko –

- Tu madre tiene razón Serena… - dijo Kenji –

- ok… yo mejoro mis calificaciones y después puedo volver cuando yo quiera… - mirando a sus papas –

- así es… – pregunto Kenji –

- está bien… - dijo Serena muy convencida –

- pero Serena… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión de la noche a la mañana? –quiso saber su madre –

- Me vendría bien un cambio de aire… solo eso, no hay ninguna otra razón – Serena siguió comiendo como si nada –

Después de aceptar las condiciones de sus padres, Serena pidió que no le dijeran a nadie, argumento que no le gustaban las despedidas. El viaje se realizaría lo más pronto posible, cuando los documentos de Serena estuvieran en regla para el viaje y su traslado al internado. Esto se llevaría a cabo la siguiente semana.

El paso de su última semana en la escuela Jubban se podría decir que fue sin ninguna novedad, solo que la última semana había visto más a Darien que el último mes que estuvieron de novios, todos los días Darien iba a dejar a Rey y al terminar las clases la recogía y Serena diario tenía que soportar verlo dos veces al día, haciendo un esfuerzo para no correr y tirarse en sus brazos.

Los únicos que sabían de su viaje eran los hermanos Kou y Haruka, razón por la cual Serena paso toda la semana con ellos, excepto por Haruka que estaba en un gira por una carrera de autos, pero al enterarse prometió llegar lo antes posible para pasar el tiempo restante con ella, cosa que sucedió el viernes a la hora de la salida.

Como era de esperarse Darien esperaba fuera de la escuela a Rey como escusa para ver a Serena, pero día con día se llevo la sorpresa que nunca estaba sola, siempre estaba acompañada por cualquiera de los hermanos Kou.

- ¿Y serena? – pregunto Darien al ver salir solo a las chicas y sin rastro alguno de la chica que le robaba el sueño –

- No tengo ni la más remota idea… - fue la respuesta de Rey – ¿Dónde está Serena? – les pregunto a las demás chicas que se acercaron a ellos –

- Como últimamente… con Yaten – contesto Mina molesta –

- ya casi ni caso nos hace a nosotras… - expreso Lita triste –

- siempre está con Seiya – dijo despistada Amy –

Darien al escuchar que Serena pasaba el día con ese tipo pretencioso enrojeció de coraje y cerro los puños impotente porque ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar esa situación ya que el mismo la había provocado.

Ni bien Amy había terminado de hablar cuando apareció en el estacionamiento un auto deportivo plateado y al mismo tiempo Serena salió de la escuela rodeada por los 3 hermanos Kou. Al alzar la vista y ver a su amigo esbozo una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia donde el rubio se encontraba.

Las chicas al ver la reacción de la rubia creyeron que su comportamiento era por ver a Darien peor no se percataron que detrás de ellas estaba Haruka esperando a Serena y a los chicos.

Darien al ver a Serena emocionada corriendo hacia él, sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle, lo que más quería en el mundo era volver a estrechar en sus brazos a esa niña atolondrada que con su alegría le daba razón a su existencia. Pero su corazón cayó en mil pedazos cuando la rubia siguió de largo hacia el estacionamiento. Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia donde ella se dirigía.

- ¡¡¡Ruka… viniste!!! - Serena brinco a los brazos que ya la esperaban abiertos –

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas gatita – la abrazo –

- pensé que me iría sin verte… - hablando casi en su oído por el abrazo en el que estaban –

- jamás permitiría que te fueras sin verme gatita… - estrechándola más fuerte –

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la demostración de afecto entre Haruka y Serena, las chicas ya no comprendían nada… primero no se separaba de Seiya, creyeron que era porque había terminado con Darien, pero con el paso de los días y mas la última semana se dieron cuenta que la atención de Serena solo era para los hermanos Kou así como la atención de ellos para Serena, pero al ver a una Serena feliz en brazos de Haruka comprendían menos el cambio de su amiga.

Darien solo sintió que su mundo se le vino encima, sintió que el piso se abrió debajo de sus pies, se quedo inmóvil, hipnotizado mirando como el amor de su vida lo ignoraba completamente para irse a los brazos de otro hombre, y peor aun él estado presente. Se había dicho una y mil veces que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero jamás creyó que le destrozaría el alma verlo. Solo bajo la vista y camino hacia su auto, ya no le importo nada, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Al pasar junto a la pareja que aun intercambiaban muestras de afecto levantó la vista para asegurarse que no alucinaba. Veía a una Serena feliz… Eso fue lo que más destrozo su corazón… el amor de su vida era feliz sin él.

Después los chicos se reunieron con la pareja y subieron al auto del rubio para pasar un día entre amigos despidiendo a su amiga y protegida. Todos aunque aparentaban felicidad en el fondo era todo lo contrario, desde pequeños se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos, sintieron algo parecido cuando Haruka comenzó a viajar por las carreras de autos, pero ahora con Serena era diferente ya que no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando regresaría.

El fin de semana paso para todos y con la llegada del lunes el viaje de Serena, a primera hora ya todo estaba preparado para el viaje de Serena, viajarían en el avión privado del abuelo de Serena, tanto Haruka como los hermanos Kou llegaron a la mansión Tsukino para despedir a su amiga sin antes prometerle que la visitarían lo más pronto posible. La acompañaron hasta el último momento cuando se abordo el avión y este despego. Tenían la sensación de dejar ir parte de su familia… pero estaban felices porque ese cambio era por el bien de su amiga.

Al otro día se sentían sin ánimos para ir al colegio sabiendo que la chica que les alegraba el día ya no estaba ahí. Faltaron los 3 hermanos Kou a la escuela y tan pronto como el de Serena avión despego Haruka regreso a sus ocupaciones con la escudería para la cual trabajaba.

Las chicas al no ver aparecer ni a los hermanos Kou ni a Serena los primeros días de clases de la semana comenzaron a inquietarse, Rei prefirió no mencionar la ausencia de Serena a su hermano que ya de por si tenía un humor de perro. Al llegar el miércoles y sin rastros de Serena y de los demás, las chicas temían lo peor, pero a la hora del descanso sin pensar encontraron a los hermanos Kou comiendo en la cafetería del la escuela con un semblante muy triste por parte de los tres, las chicas sin pensarlo se les acercaron para averiguar que sucedía.

- Hola chicos… - saludo una alegre Mina –

- Hola… - contestaron al unisonó los aludidos sin ánimo alguno –

- ¿Por qué esas caras? – pregunto una curiosa Lita –

- No tenemos otras… - contesto Yaten de mal humor –

- ¿Están enojados? – pregunto tímidamente Amy –

- Para nada… - contesto Seiya sin prestarles mucha atención –

- ¿Ustedes saben donde se ha metido la tonta de serena? – pregunto una Rei ya molesta por la actitud de los hermanos –

- Se fue… - Taiki levanto la cara para mirarlas –

- ¿se fue? ¿A dónde? – exaltada Mina –

- A Inglaterra… y antes de que pregunten… no sabemos cuando regresara… - dijo levantándose Yaten – mejor vámonos chicos – cansado por las preguntas de las chicas –

- pero… ¿Por qué se fue? – extrañada Amy pregunto –

- por que fue decisión de sus papas… - contesto tranquilamente Seiya –

Después los chicos se fueron dejando a las chicas mas confundidas, ahora entendían el extraño comportamiento de Serena las últimas semanas, todas pensaban que era por haber roto con Darien, pero al saber de su viaje entendían el porqué.

Rei era la más preocupada de todas… ahora como le diría a su ya mal humorado hermano que la esperanza de ver a Serena ya no podía ser porque ella se había ido… estuvo perdida el resto del día, esto iba afectar demasiado a Darien, al escuchar el ruido de la campana anunciando que las clases habían terminado hizo que el corazón se le contrajera de nervios y lo peor es que no había hallado la forma de decirle que Serena se había marchado. Tomo sus cosas y camino al estacionamiento donde podía jurar que Darien ya esperaba.

Darien estaba muy preocupado porque los últimos días no había visto a su Serena, y el hecho de que Rei le dijera que Serena no iba a clases pues no mejoraba las cosas. Al ver salir a Rei muy preocupada comenzó a preocuparse más.

- hola hermanito – llegando a donde la esperaba –

- ¿Cómo te fue? – presintiendo que le diría algo que no le iba a gustar –

- emmm… bien, supongo – intentando fingir una sonrisa –

- ¿y Serena? –temiendo preguntar –

- este… ¿Serena?... ella… - aun sin saber como decirle –

- ¿pasa algo malo con Serena? – visiblemente preocupado –

- este… pues veras… ella… - se retorcía los dedos nerviosa –

- Rei… me estas preocupando – tomando sus hombros con fuerza –

- Dari… me lastimas… - asustada por su reacción –

- lo siento… - soltándola –

- no sé como decirte esto… pero será mejor que te enteres lo más pronto posible… - mirando a los ojos a su hermano –

- dime que Sere está bien… - la presión el pecho le endurecía la respiración–

- No te preocupes ella está bien… - tratando de tranquilizarlo –

- ¿Entonces por qué siento un dolor aquí?... – señalando su pecho con los ojos cristalinos –

- Darien… promete que estarás tranquilo… - mirando su expresión – tranquilo no le paso nada malo… es solo… - hizo una pausa tomando aire y con él el valor de decirle la verdad a su hermano –

- ok… solo dilo ya… - trataba de regular su respiración –

- Darien… Serena se fue… - bajando la mirada al piso evitando mirar el dolor reflejado en los ojos de su hermano –

- ¿se fue? ¿A dónde? – sin saber si había escuchado bien, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían por contener las lagrimas –

- Seiya dijo que sus papas la mandaron a estudiar a Inglaterra…

- pero eso es imposible… yo se que Kenji sería incapaz de mandar a su hija lejos… - echándose para atrás – él ama a su hija… no podría mandarla lejos… -

- Serena se fue el lunes en la mañana… - intentando acercarse a Darien –

- No… eso no puede ser… Serena no se puede ir… - sin sentir que las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, camino hasta el coche y lo abrió tontamente –

- Darien, ¿A dónde vas? – Rei intento alcanzarlo –

- no Rei… necesito estar solo…

Darien manejo sin rumbo fijo, sentía el alma destrozada, una cosa era no verla por horas, por días... Pero otra era no volver a verla... Llego a un bar y pidió una botella del licor más fuerte que tuvieran, el dolor dentro lo consumía, con dos tragos directos de la botella se sintió con fuerza suficiente para darle rienda suelta al dolor que lo asfixiaba, lloro, lloro a más no poder, dejo que sus lagrimas fluyeran sin nada que pudiera detenerlas, dejo salir el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de su amada Serena a su lado, donde ambos era felices, donde ambos se demostraban el amor que sentían, llegaron imágenes donde se besaban, donde se abrazaban, donde caminaban felices tomados de la mano por el parque, donde ambos con solo mirarse a los ojos se podían decir lo que con palabras no podían expresar. Entre tanto recuerdo se fue consumiendo la botella hasta ya no haber ni una sola gota de whiskey en ella.

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x**

Hola…

Se que soy mala, pero les juro que este es un fic de D&S… solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, espero que el capi les haya gustado… espero sus reviews, son super importantes para saber si les gusta o no el fic…

Besos a todas

Saly Luna


	4. El paso de los años

CAP 4 "El paso de los años"

Serena esbozó una suave sonrisa al observar que aún dormido, su prometido William buscaba su calor tanteando con el brazo el espacio vacío de la cama.

Ese día debía partir hacia Japón, hacia la tierra donde había dejado amigos, recuerdos, y amores. Ya el recuerdo de Darien no parecía otra cosa más que una sombra borrosa de su memoria y ni siquiera ahora, su mente se aventuraba a recordarlo. Porque ya no importaba.

_Ya no es necesario recordar los momentos tristes de la vida cuando ya todo anda bien_. – pensaba Serena - _Ahora William forma parte de mi vida, y no solo porque él me ama, sino también porque yo lo amo, y porque ahora me siento verdaderamente valorada_ - sacudió su cabeza para eliminar sus pensamientos.

En medio de la perfección que significaba esa noche tan especial, esta misma noche se ha consagrado como la despedida en un largo intervalo de tiempo en el que Serena partiría de Inglaterra y estaría lejos de William.

Esta no había sido la primera noche que compartían juntos, pero era la más especial, porque era la primera que ambos habían compartido con la promesa de la futura unión. Serena solo suspiró. Luego se inclinó y besó la frente del hombre que seguía dormido. Sin nostalgias, aquello sería un "hasta luego". Volvería pronto, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación buscando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a su amado bello durmiente que descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama. Con una última mirada salió de la habitación y siguiendo sus pasos salió del departamento de su prometido. Tomo un taxi y llego al aeropuerto, no sabía porque pero su viaje de regreso a su país la llenaba de una sensación extraña y de igual manera nostálgica.

Ya acomodada en su asiento de primera clase, cerró sus ojos intentando dormir lo que durara el largo viaje de regreso Japón. Durmió al menos dos horas después de que el avión haya despegado pero una inesperada bolsa de aire la hizo despertar, volvió a intentar conciliar el sueño pero no lo consiguió, inevitablemente su mente voló a su pasado, sus amigos, sus padres y las demás cosas dejadas en su país natal. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar lo que había pasado con ellos. Sin percatarse de cómo, se encontró pensando en ellos.

_Haruka… mi querido hermano mayor… tanto tiempo ha pasado de mi ida de Japón…_ - tenía un dialogo interno – _mi querido hermanito esta perdidamente enamorado de mi querida amiga Michiru… quien iba a pensar que una chica tan dulce iba a poner tu mundo de cabeza… son tan diferentes… ella toda dulce y tierna pero a la vez con el carácter suficiente para hacerte doblegar a sus deseos… sin percatarte de cómo pero te enamoraste perdidamente de ella… aunque siempre lo niegas se que sin ella ya no podrías vivir… quien lo iba a decir… una cantante y música famosa de novia del piloto de autos mas autosuficiente que conozco…_ jajaja – rio mentalmente y esbozo una cálida sonrisa –

_Taiki… mi querido niño bonito… mi dulce y serio Taiki… no sé cómo se les metió la idea de formar su exitosa banda de música… son tan lindos en el escenario… verlos a los tres encima es una de mis distracciones favoritas… quien iba a decir que ibas a terminar de novio de Amy… bueno era de esperarse… son tal para cual… aunque no me imagino a Amy lidiando con tu interminable lista de Fans acosándote… _

_Yaten… mi niño precioso… a pesar de pasarnos peleando toda la vida, al irme te iba a extrañar enormemente, aunque jamás dejaste de molestarme eres mi hermanito querido… quien iba a pensar que después de que pasabas huyendo de la extrovertida Mina… aunque lo niegues se perfectamente que ella te interesa… pero eres tan orgulloso que no te dejas aceptarlo… pero sé que pronto lo harás… _

Saiya… _mi teddy bear… _- sonrió con solo recordarlo – _después de irme fuiste lo que más extrañaba de Japón… mi amigo… mi compañero de juegos y travesuras… desee tantas veces que estuvieras conmigo en el internado… hubiéramos vuelto locas a las hermanas con nuestras travesuras…_ -rio mentalmente - _peor bueno… largos años han pasado de eso… ahora eres un famoso cantante del muy famoso grupo "Tree Lights" pero eso no me extraño de ti… siempre fuiste muy extrovertido… para ti el escenario es como tu segunda casa… eres tan seguro de ti… muchas veces envidie tu seguridad…_

_Papá… después de irme, lograste volver a sacar adelante la empresa… trabajaste con tu mayor esfuerzo y lo hiciste… pero ahora gracias a tu "brillante" idea de retirarte y dedicarte a tu redescubierta pasión "La Fotografía" es que estoy metida en estos problemas… me has hecho regresar para decidir qué hacer con tu empresa… con eso de que soy tu única hija no me dejo otro camino… ósea que culpa de que el tiempo que inviertes en la empresa sea el problema de los constantes problemas con mamá… y de tus ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella…_

_Las chicas… después de que se enteraron de que me había ido con mis abuelos se mostraron muy enojadas… pero después se les paso… tratábamos de seguir en contacto pero después del incidente con Darien en el internado, poco a poco dejaron de escribirme, hasta que la comunicación se volvió nula hace años… se de ustedes por los hermanos Kou…_

_Mina… al fin lograste tu propósito de ser cantante y actriz famosa… y por lo visto estas logrando el de enamorar al escurridizo Yaten… hasta lograste cantar con él… _

_Amy… la niña inteligente… cumpliste tu sueño de ser doctora, y por lo que dice Taiki eres de las mejores… me alegro mucho por ti…_

_Lita… quien iba a decir que ibas a terminar con el tierno Andrew… hasta lograron poner su restaurant propio… cumpliste tu sueño de ser una chef reconocida y encontrar el amor de tu vida._

_Rei… la temperamental Rei… no lograste ser la cantante que deseabas pero eres una abogada sumamente reconocida… te has casado y eres muy feliz… después de lo de Darien, fuiste tu la primera en dejarme de contestar las cartas… creo que jamás lograste comprenderme…_

Serena iba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente que entre más pasaba el tiempo más cerca estaba de su pasado…

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Un hombre entraba en el oscuro y frio departamento de Tokio, había pasado todo el día trabajando para la junta con la nueva responsable de la empresa… después de ser solo el ayudante del jefe, paso rápidamente a ser el hombre de confianza del mismo… ahora con sus 31 años había pasando a ser el segundo al mando de la empresa Tsukino.

Dejo su saco y corbata sobre el sofá, camino hacia el bar, se sirvió un vaso de whisky… de ahora en adelanta su vida se iba a convertir en poco menos que un infierno… volvería a ver a la mujer que lo convierto en el hombre que ahora era… en el frio, inexpresivo, mujeriego y autómata Darien Chiba…

Camino hacia el sofá y se dejo caer en el… había dado una y mil vueltas a la idea de volver a ver a la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, después de aquel día en el internado… - se perdió en sus recuerdos –

x:x: Flashback :x:x

Habían pasado dos años de que Serena se fuera a Inglaterra, día con día Darien no hacía otra cosa sino recordarla, un día llego sin ánimos a la empresa después de pasar la noche casi en vela recordándola, Kenji le dijo que tenía que ir a Inglaterra por su hija que acababa de terminar la preparatoria pero que tenía una importante reunión de negocios por lo que no podría viajar para traerla de regreso, por lo que le pidió a él que fuera por ella…

Había sido el hombre más feliz del universo, ya que al fin volvería a ver a Serena y ahora si ya no habría nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar, hizo los arreglos necesarios y viajo a Inglaterra. Llego al imponente internado católico para señoritas "El Colegio San Pablo", pidió ver a la Srita. Tsukino, lo hicieron pasar a uno de los salones de visitas donde espero impacientemente a que la alegre niña con dos colitas apareciera por esa puerta, pero esta al abrirse dejo ver a una chica más madura a la que recordaba, su cabello ahora estaba suelto a la altura de los hombros y el cambio que más lo impacto fueron esos ojos en donde alguna vez se reflejaba alegría ahora eran fríos y vacios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto una Serena sorprendida al encontrar a Darien frente a ella –

- Vine por ti… - acercándose a ella para abrazarla –

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? – alejándose de él para impedir que la abrazara –

- El no pudo venir… tenía un asunto importante de la empresa… - fue interrumpido -

- Como siempre… todo es más importante que yo – hablo sin dejarlo terminar a él –

- No digas eso… sabes que él te adora…

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme de él… ¿dime a que viniste?

- Ya te lo he dicho… vine por ti… para regresar a casa… - alegremente –

- Pero yo ya estoy en casa… saliendo del internado entrare en la universidad… no voy a volver… - decidida –

- Pero tu padre dijo… - siendo otra vez interrumpido –

- No me interesa lo que haya dicho mi padre… ya está decidido entrare a estudiar a **Cambridge.**

**- Ósea que no regresaras… - visiblemente afectado y confundido – **

**- Eso mismo… no regresare… - sentándose en el sillón de la sala de visitas – **

**- Pero… ¿y nosotros? – sentándose junto a ella – **

**- ¿Nosotros? No hay un nosotros Darien… - secamente – **

**- Pero yo pensé… - titubeando – **

**- No me interesa lo que hayas pensado… tu mismo terminaste con el "nosotros" hace años… no se a que viene ese "nosotros" ahora… - mirándolo fríamente – **

**- Serena… entiende… lo hice por tu bien…**

**- ¿Por mi bien? A mira… que considerado… como siempre… todos se creen con la capacidad de decidir por mí…**

**- Pero es que así fue… entiende… lo de nosotros no podía ser… eras una niña…**

**- ¿Y ahora no lo soy?**

**- Pronto serás mayor de edad y podemos estar juntos sin que nadie lo impida ni se oponga - seguro de si – **

- No sabes que feliz hubiera sido si me hubieras dicho eso hace dos años… ahora no me interesa en lo mas mínimo…

- Pero hace 2 años no podíamos estar juntos… eras una niña…

- Claro… una niña inmadura, llorona, tonta, inútil…- interrumpiéndolo nuevamente – eso ya lo sé… ahora dime ¿Cómo sabes que he cambiado? – fríamente –

- Yo jamás pensé eso de ti… yo te amo… - intentando tomar su mano –

- ¿Y esperas que te crea? Fuiste tú quien termino nuestra relación… no tienes una idea de todo lo que sufrí y llore por ti… de todas las noches que me atormente pensando que era tan poca cosa para alguien tan perfecto como tu… - mirándolo con recelo –

- Escucha Serena… jamás llegue a pensar eso de ti… tu eres lo más importante para mi… rompí nuestra relación por tu bien…

- Basta ya… esta conversación no nos llevara a nada… - se levanto del sofá – es mejor que te vayas y le digas a mi padre que no regresare… - caminando hacia la puerta –

- Serena… yo hice planes para nosotros… ahora podemos estar juntos como lo soñamos… ahora tengo algo más que mi amor para darte…

- Jamás entendiste nada Darien… yo estaba contigo porque te amaba… porque te quería a ti… no me interesaba nada más que tu amor… y eso creo que jamás lo tuve… - camino hacia la salida –

- Yo te amo Serena… eres todo para mi… déjame explicarte mis razones…- caminando tras ella –

- Ya te dije que no me interesan… ahora si me permites… no tardan en llegar mis amigos para celebrar conmigo mi graduación, tengo que ir a terminar de arreglarme… - saliendo de la habitación –

x:x: Fin Flashback :x:x

Darien parpadeo y salió de sus recuerdos, después de ese día todo cambio, regreso a Japón sintiendo un inmenso dolor que no podía ser borrado con nada ni por nadie, ese mismo día que salió del internado decidió que sacaría como fuera a Serena de su corazón y sus pensamientos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había cambiado, la esperanza de que tendría un futuro con ella se había desvanecido repentinamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había convertido en el hombre que ahora era y aunque el negaba que era por culpa de Serena, su hermana y las demás chicas sabían que era su culpa y no pudieron perdonárselo, dejaron de tener comunicación con ella, y lo poco que sabían era por lo que los hermanos Kou les decían.

Después de las platicas de Rei con los hermanos Kou, el se enteraba de lo relacionado con Serena, sabía que había entrado a **Cambridge a estudiar **negocios internacionales** y que era muy buena estudiante, que se habría graduado con honores, que trabajaba con su abuelo y que andaba de novia con un compañero de la universidad, cosa que no le molestaba por que como siempre, Serena salía con alguien y al poco tiempo ya salía con alguien más. **

Darien se termino la copa que tenía en la mano y se fue a su habitación para intentar descansar y recuperar la serenidad para encontrarse con ella a la mañana siguiente sin que ese encuentro le volviera a afectar.


	5. Volverte a ver

**CAP 5: "Volverte a ver"**

- ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! – decía un desesperado Kenji – mira la hora que es… esta niña no tiene el menor respeto por la gente… - ya a punto de la histeria dentro de la sala de juntas –

- Calma Kenji… - Darien intentaba calmar a su jefe –

- Es que no entiendes Darien… esta chica me va a matar… en todos estos años en Inglaterra no pudo aprender lo básico de ese país… ¡La Puntualidad! – dando vueltas de un lado a otro –

- A mi puntualidad puedes dejarla en paz… mejor culpa a los malditos vuelos comerciales – decía tranquilamente una chica entrando a la sala –

- ¡¡Serena!! – dijo Kenji volteando a la puerta –

- calma padre… al fin llegue… podemos comenzar de una maldita vez… no estoy de humor y entre más rápido comience mas rápido termina – entrando completamente a la habitación –

Al fin el día había llegado, Darien se quedo petrificado al ver después de 7 años a Serena… había cambiado tanto desde la última vez… ahora se veía más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, llevaba un traje sastre negro, el saco era entallado al cuerpo, la falda recta arriba de la rodilla pero con una abertura por arriba de medio muslo, tenía una camisa color turquesa que combinaban con esos hermosos ojos que lo atormentaban todas y cada una de las noches que se pasaba en vela tratando de olvidarla. Lo que más llamo su atención fue su imponente figura, ya no era la niña asustadiza de años atrás, ahora imponía su presencia, no solo por su belleza, sino por su seguridad y aplomo que resaltaban a simple vista.

Serena entro a la habitación sin prestar mayor importancia a su padre y a Darien que estaban en la habitación esperándola, tenía la idea de terminar con esa farsa lo más pronto posible para regresar a su vida en Londres, no le encontraba sentido permanecer en un lugar donde no quería estar y donde no tenia motivo alguno para quedarse.

- ¿puedes ver la hora que es? – pregunto un padre al borde de la histeria –

- Si padre… me sé el reloj, son las 10 de la mañana – decía tranquilamente la chica sentándose en una silla –

- ¿y lo dices con esa calma?... – intentando calmarse - esta junta debió de haber empezado hace ¡dos horas! – perdiendo nuevamente la poca calma recuperada –

- Calma Kenji… lo bueno es que tu hija ya está aquí, no pasa nada… pediré que llamen a los directores de los departamentos paras comenzar de una vez – intervino serenamente Darien, y saliendo para darle instrucciones a la secretaria –

- pensé que no te habías dignado a obedecer mi petición de venir para hablar sobre mi retiro de la empresa… - sentándose frente a su hija que lo veía indiferentemente –

- Eso hubiera querido yo…. No dignarme a venir… pero abogo a tu favor el abuelo y no pude negarme… pero sigo sin entender que hago yo aquí…

- Esta empresa es tuya, y debes aprender a manejarla para cuando yo me retire… y para eso debes de conocer las condiciones actuales en la que se encuentra… - más sereno –

- que yo sepa, tienes gente competente trabajando para ti… no veo el motivo de mi presencia aquí… bien podrían mandarme un reporte periódico de las condiciones de la empresa… - mirando a su padre –

- Pensé que entendías porque te había mandado a llamar… - suspirando – Serena… - tomando sus manos – Todo por lo que he trabajado toda mi vida es tuyo… - buscando su mirada – y de nadie más… yo quisiera que fueras tú la que se hiciera cargo de ahora en adelante de todo… no hay nadie más que pueda hacer… simplemente porque a ti te corresponde… por ser mi hija…

- Pero papa… entiende… yo tengo una vida hecha en Londres… tengo trabajo… casa… amigos… están mis abuelos y las personas a las que quiero…

- Lo sé… pero te pido que lo pienses… no me des tu respuesta definitiva ahorita… solo piénsalo cariño… - acariciando su mejilla –

- Esta bien… pero ya sabes mi respuesta…

Entro nuevamente Darien para decirles que ya todo estaba preparado y que la dichosa junta comenzaría lo más pronto posible…al entrar vio el ambiente más relajado de cuando se fue… Kenji estaba más tranquilo y parecía que Serena tenia bajas las defensas.

- Hija… ¿vienes del aeropuerto?... anoche tu madre y yo te esperamos y nunca llegaste… - preocupado –

- no… llegue a Tokio ayer en la madrugada, solo me dio tiempo de ir al departamento a dejar mis cosas y a tomar un baño.

- ¿Departamento¿Dónde te estás quedando? Yo pensé que regresarías a casa con tu madre y conmigo…

- por supuesto que no… he vivido sola desde que salí del internado y pienso seguirlo haciendo… me instale en el departamento de Haruka…

- pero hija…

- pero nada… si quieres que sigamos con la farsa de familia feliz, no cuentes conmigo… me quedare en donde Haruka y no cambiare de opinión…

- pero Serena… ¿Qué pasara cuando Haruka regrese?

- pues lo que pasa cuando Ruka viaja a Londres… viviéremos juntos…

- ¿¿Qué?? – sorprendido –

- lo que escuchaste… y si no te molesta prefiero que la junta empiece de una vez por todas no estoy de ánimos para que esto demore de mas…

- si te entiendo… no has dormido…

Los directores de los diferentes departamentos de la empresa hicieron acto de presencia… y en cuestión de segundos la explicación de las actuales condiciones de la empresa Kenji comenzó, Kenji se sentía feliz porque después de que la empresa pasara por malos momentos, actualmente se había recuperado, y todo gracias al duro trabajo de todos los empleados, Serena estaba interesada, al paso del tiempo las explicaciones habían logrado captar su atención, la empresa funcionaba bien y sonaba interesante sus planes a futuro de expansión y mercado.

Mientras estas dos personas estaban sumergidas en la junta, otra persona al otro extremo de la amplia mesa estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, al tener tan cerca a Serena y ver con sus propios ojos en lo que se había convertido puedo darse cuenta que los innumerables esfuerzos por olvidarla y arrancarla de su mente y de su corazón había sido en vano. Al verla en esa misma sala pudo constatar que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo acelerado del cual hace años no lo hacía, al estar perdido observándola pudo notar algo que se le había pasado desapercibido, algo en su mano reflejaba la luz del proyector que se usaba en ese momento; al fijar la vista en la mano notó que se hacían realidad sus más grandes miedos… ella estaba comprometida… enamorada de alguien más… sin poderlo aguantar un minuto mas, salió de la sala de juntas sin mirar atrás.

Unos ojos color turquesa miraron al hombre salir abatido de la habitación, sin saber ni porque sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón… verlo después de tantos años y verlo de esa forma rompió sus esquemas.

La junta se prolongo por el resto de la mañana, al terminar todos se retiraron dejando solos a Kenji y a su hija.

- ¿y bien cariño… que te pareció? – un orgulloso Kenji –

- muy interesante a decir verdad…

- Lo sé… para mí también lo fue… como pudiste notar tenemos varios proyectos de expansión en puerta… quisiera que te quedaras para que pueda contar con tu ayuda para realizarlos…

- Pero papa… yo tengo un trabajo en Londres que no puedo abandonarlo así como así…

- Serena… solo te pido una oportunidad… si después de esto decides regresar yo no me opondré y las cosas se harán a tu modo… pero solo dame la oportunidad… solo será un tiempo definido… nada mas…

- Lo necesito pensar…

- piénsalo…

Serena salió de la habitación y después de la empresa… tenía ideas encontradas… llego al departamento y se dejo caer despreocupadamente sobre el gran sofá de la sala.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora¿Por qué tenía que regresar? Todo iba de maravilla… mi trabajo… mi vida… y ahora… ¿Por qué mi padre me pide regresar¿Qué no sabe que al quedarme me confundo más? Al fin había logrado una vida estable… tengo un buen trabajo… la compañía de mis abuelos… buenos amigos… un novio que me ama y que me pidió que me case con el… al fin había logrado sacarme del corazón el dolor con el que recordaba este lugar… y ahora… - suspira - ¿Qué voy a hacer? _

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos…

- ¿aló?

- hola amor… ¿Cómo estás?... Esperaba que me llamaras para decirme que llegaste bien… pero me canse de esperar y tuve que llamar yo… - contesto una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea –

- ¡¡Will…!!

- al menos te emociona escucharme…

- sabes que siempre me emociona escucharte… te extraño tanto…

- eso me da gusto mi amor… ¿Cuándo regresas? Ya te extraño…

- mmm… eso no se… mi padre quiere que quede para ayudarlo con unos negocios…

- ¿y lo harás?

- no lo sé… yo quería regresar a Londres lo más pronto posible… pero ahora con esto…

- ¿Por qué no te quedas y sirve que arreglas los problemas con tu padre?

- ¿quieres que me quede? – sorprendida – eres el primero que no quería que viniera…

- no es eso amor… pero piensa… si te quedas puedes arreglar las diferencias con tus padres…

- pues no lo sé… ya me duele la cabeza de pensar en si me quedo o me regreso… he pensado en eso toda la tarde… lo único que quiero es dormir…

- y yo lo único que quiero es estar donde tu estés… - dulcemente –

- si me quedo… ¿vendrás a verme? – tímidamente –

- ¿es una invitación?

- Hm… ¿será?

- Si lo es… por supuesto que acepto…

- jajaja… ok… te espero… no tardes en venir que me muero por verte…

- ¿eso quiere decir que aceptaras la propuesta de trabajo de tu padre?

- ¿tengo otra opción?

- no… creo que no…

- eso mismo pensé yo…


	6. La llegada y los celos

**Capitulo 6: "La llegada y los Celos"**

Los días habían pasado desde que Serena decidiera quedarse, se instalo muy a su pesar por tiempo indefinido en el departamento, y al siguiente día comenzó a trabajar de lleno junto a su padre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre por la cantidad de trabajo que tenia. Su vida desde su llegada se convirtió en trabajo y más trabajo, era la forma de mantenerse entretenida y olvidar el desagrado que le causaba estar otra vez en Tokio y más aun trabajar junto a la razón de su huida. El único tiempo que la pasaba feliz y a gusto era cuando se reunía con los hermanos Kou, que tenían un receso en su carrera, preparaban su nuevo disco, el poco tiempo que tenia libre lo pasaba con ellos, cosa que despertó los antiguos resentimientos en sus antiguas amigas ya que les quitaba la atención de sus ahora enamorados.

**:x:x:** Restaurant Jupiter **:x:x:**

- Hola chicas… ¿por qué esas caras? – pregunto una alegre Rei que acababa de llegar –

- mmm… por nada en especial… - contesto una melancólica Mina –

- pues es muy raro que la jovial Mina Aino tenga esa cara… - aseguro Rei –

- ¿será porque no ha visto a un cierto chico de ojos verdes? – cuestiono Lita uniéndose a la plática –

- ¡¡Yaten ya no me quiere!! – confeso Mina al borde de las lagrimas –

- ¿se pelearon otra vez? – sorprendida pregunto Rei –

- no me puedo pelear con alguien que no me presta ni la mas mínima atención – hipeando

- ¿y tu Hotaru? – pregunto Lita viendo la cara de tristeza de su amiga -

- pues… - contestó la prima menor de Amy –

- ¿tu tampoco has visto a tu príncipe azul? – le pregunto Rei –

- no… ha estado muy ocupado… - triste –

- lo he decidido… ¡cambiare de novio! - dijo Amy sentándose junto a sus amigas –

- ¿ahora qué paso? – Pregunto Lita –

- ¿tú también con esa cara? – asombrada Rei –

- ¿yo también qué? – pregunto extrañada Amy –

- ¿Cómo que qué? Pues sus caras… parecen perritos abandonados… - dijo Rei viendo a sus amigas -

- ¿no ibas a ver a Taiki? – pregunto Lita –

- ¡¡me planto!! me llamo diciendo que tiene algo que hacer… que nos veíamos después… - contesto Amy sin ocultar su enojo –

- los hermanos Kou están actuando raro… - dijo Lita analizando la situación –

- ahora que lo mencionas… - se quedo pensativa Rei –

- todo es desde que cierta chica regreso… - seguía hipeando Mina –

- ¡¿entonces Seiya actúa raro por una chica?! – Hotaru sintió que su corazoncito se hacía pedacitos –

- es solo una teoría… - se apresuro a decir Lita –

- ¡¡es por Serena…!! Desde que regreso siempre están con ella… - aseguro Mina –

- de eso no podemos estar seguras… - dijo Lita –

- Taiki jamás me había plantado y desde que ella llego lo hace muy a menudo – dijo Amy con celos –

- ¿pero qué tiene que ver ella con Seiya – pregunto Hotaru –

- pues ellos son amigos desde siempre… - contesto Rei –

- pero si es así… ¿Por qué yo no la conozco? – pregunto la menor de las chicas –

- porque ella se fue a Inglaterra hace mucho tiempo…

- entonces… ¿ella es la chica de la que siempre habla Seiya? – volvió a preguntar Hotaru –

- si es ella… - contesto Rei –

Las chicas le contaron la pequeña historia de Serena, y el porqué se había ido a vivir con sus abuelos al extranjero, estaban tan inmersas en su plática que no vieron llegar a un grupo de chicos hasta que escucharon el griterío de las chicas que pasaban por la calle…

- ¿qué pasa? – voltearon todas –

- ¡¡¡Los Three Lights!!! – se escuchaba el griterío a lo lejos –

Vieron entrar al restaurante a un grupo de chavos con una chica escapando de la multitud que los seguía.

- ¿así es siempre? – pregunto sorprendida una rubia –

- a veces peor… - contesto un chico de cabellos castaños –

- ¿estás bien¿Te hicieron algo ese grupo de locas? – le pregunto a la rubia el chico de cabello negro –

- estoy bien… solo un poco zarandeada y aturdida… - sonriéndole –

- esas niñas cada vez están más locas… - aseguro el chico de ojos verdes –

- es que no hay niña que se resista a sus encantos… - guiñendoles un ojo aseguro la rubia –

- ¿eso te incluye bombón? – coquetamente le pregunto Seiya –

- jajajaja… lo siento teddy… yo ya soy inmune a su derroche de encantos…

----

- ¡¿no que estaba muuuuuy ocupado?! – pregunto una furiosa Amy al ver llegar a su ocupado novio –

- ¿Qué hace mi Yaten con ella? – dijo celosa Mina –

- ¿ella es Serena? – inocentemente pregunto Hotaru –

- si… ella es Serena… - contesto tranquilamente Lita –

-----

- Mira Taiki… tu novia… - le dijo Seiya a su hermano –

- y al parecer no está de buen humor… - le comento Yaten –

- vamos a saludar… - alcanzo a decir Taiki antes de caminar a donde estaban las chicas sentadas –

Los demás chicos lo siguieron incluida la rubia que de pronto sintió nervios de volver a ver a sus amigas después de mucho tiempo.

- hola chicas… - saludo un alegre Seiya –

- Hola… - contestaron las aludidas –

- hola chicas… un gusto verlas… - dijo la rubia recién llegada –

- hola Serena… que cambiada estas… - contesto amablemente Lita –

- ustedes también lo están… - sonriendo –

- ¿no que estarías ocupado? – le pregunto Amy a su novio –

- lo estábamos pero nos dio hambre y venimos a comer… - fue la respuesta de Taiki a la pregunta de su enfurecida novia –

- tienes un restaurant precioso Lita… - elogio Serena a su antigua amiga –

- y no solo eso… se come muy bien… - acompletó Yaten –

- pues siéntense… les serviré lo mejor de la casa…

- eso estaría perfecto… nos morimos de hambre… - se sentó un muy feliz Seiya –

- Hola Seiya… ¿Cómo estas? – se acerco a saludar una tímida Hotaru –

- hola Taru… bien gracias ¿y tú? – contesto alegremente Seiya –

- muy bien gracias… - contesto sonrojada Hotaru –

- hola mucho gusto soy Serena… - acercándose a ellos y extendiéndole la mano a Hotaru –

- hola… - le contesto el saludo…

- ella es prima de Amy… - acompletó la presentación Yaten –

Pasaron una comida un tanto peculiar… las chicas no dejaban de examinar los cambios de Serena y por el contrario Serena se sentía mas observada que simio en zoológico, hablaron de lo que había sido su vida grandes rasgos después de los 10 años en los que no se vieron, felicitaron a Serena por su compromiso con su novio y al fin Rei entendió el repentino aislamiento de su hermano.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, entre el constante trabajo y las salidas con los hermanos Kou a Serena se le pasaba rápido el tiempo, pero a diferencia de ella, a Darien cada día que pasaba se la hacía eterno, no podía dejar de sentirse dolido, él y Serena trabajaban juntos y su relación era más fría que el polo sur y solo se limitaba a temas de trabajo.

Con el paso de los días pudo notar que a esa mujer ya no podría arrancarle una de esas sonrosas que tanto amaba, ahora ella se comportaba fría, impersonal y desde el primer instante que trabajaron juntos le dejo claro que su relación era pura y exclusivamente laboral.

No pudo ver que tan grande era su cambio hacia él hasta que en una reunión en el restaurant de Lita y Andrew pudo ver la relación que mantenía con Seiya y los demás hermanos Kou, con ellos seguía siendo la misma niña tierna y dulce que fue antes de que él le rompiera el corazón, con ellos no paraba de reír y se le notaba la feliz que era, en cambio con las chicas se mostraba seria, un tanto cortante, su relación ahora formal pero amable; pero con él… con él era la mujer de negocios, la empresaria, la profesional, la mujer segura de sí, la mujer distante, fría, impersonal, para con él ya no había sonrisas, ni miradas cómplices, ni tratos amables… nada… ahora ya no había nada entre ellos…

Y todo había empeorado desde la llegada del "prometido" de la mujer que amaba… llego un viernes por la tarde, una tarde donde tenían la carga de trabajo hasta el cielo, los proyectos que la empresa emprendería iban tomando cada vez mayor forma, estaban en uno de los días donde tenían que arreglar los contratos para que se firmaran lo más pronto posible. Estaban los dos reunidos en la oficina de presidencia haciendo los arreglos pertinentes a los contratos cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso dando paso a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro, de ojos color miel, de aproximadamente 27 años.

Serena se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta escribiendo en la laptop cuando Darien vio entrar al hombre a la oficina, este le hizo señas para que no dijera nada y sigilosamente se acerco a la rubia, automáticamente Darien avivo las defensas, no sabía quién era el intruso y mucho menos que intensiones tenia para con la chica a la que se había jurado proteger de todo.

Will se acerco a la rubia lo mas que pudo sin ser notado y ayudo mucho el que esta estuviera perdida en su laptop, lentamente paso sus manos frente a sus ojos para cubrirlos con ellas

- adivina quién soy… - susurrándole al oído –

Esto hizo que la rubia se sobresaltara y al reconocer la vos y el tacto de las manos se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada para brincar a los brazos del hombre que estaba tras de ella.

- ¡¡Will!! – abrazándolo efusivamente –

- hola hermosa… - correspondiéndole al abrazo - ¿me extrañaste? – rozando su nariz con la de la chica –

- ¿acaso lo dudas? – haciéndole pucheros –

- por que mira que yo te extrañe todos y cada uno de los días que estuviste lejos de mi… - acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano –

- yo también te extrañe mucho…

Serena acerco su cara a la del muchacho para capturar los labios del chico con los suyos y besarlo como deseo hacerlo en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Al separarse del beso pudo ver a un hombre que rodeaba la mesa para salir de la habitación para darles intimidad en su reencuentro, este al salir volteo una vez más para ver unos ojos color turquesa que lo veían partir, al encontrarse con esa mirada zafiro Serena pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

A partir de ese día todo fue peor, donde quiera que iba a en la empresa se lo encontraba, era un tipo con carismático que en poco tiempo todos lo adoraban, se podía ver a simple vista lo contrastante de ambas personalidades, por un lado Will era alegre, sonriente, platicador, carismático y por el otro, él era retraído, serio, metódico.

Podía con la indiferencia de Serena, con su comportamiento cortante y distante pero no podía con las demostraciones de afecto entre la pareja, ni mucho menos con el cambio que se efectuaba en la rubia al momento que aparecía Will, parecía que el mundo se le iluminaba, en automático le aparecía una inmensa son risa en el rostro.

Ya no soportaba los inmensos celos al verlos juntos, tenía ganas de ir y separarlos, partirle la cara al tipo que tenia la osadía de besar los labios que eran solo suyos, de quebrar las manos que osaban a tocar y acariciar a la mujer que le pertenecía. Y lo peor de todo era saber que no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a hacerlo, ya que ellos se amaban y pronto se casarían.

**:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:**

Pues aquí está el capitulo 6… espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad andaba como que media ida en la inspiración… :s :s :s:s y muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar el fic, gracias a ustedes tengo 70 comen… soy muuuy feliz…

Besos a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…


	7. Sospechoso

CAP 7: "SOSPECHOSO"

Desde la llegada de William a la empresa la relación entre Serena y Darien se había hecho nula, Serena ya no prestaba ni el menor interés en la empresa, siempre que intentaban trabajar hacia su aparición el flamante prometido, estropeando todo, Serena perdía concentración, intenciones de trabajar, todo… solo tenía ojos para su prometido, era una situación que Darien ya no soportaba mas.

Kenji se había dado cuenta del cambio del comportamiento de su hija para suerte de Darien, una tarde había hablado con ella para pedirle mayor disposición para seguir con el trabajo, ya que estaban cada vez más cerca de hacer tratos con una empresa del interior del país para que las empresas Tsukino tuvieran más auge en todo Japón, Kenji logro convencer a Serena de que se volviera a involucrar en la empresa y fue así como la rubia volvió a prestar la atención debida a su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia estaba en su oficina haciendo los balances de riesgos a los que la empresa Tsukino entraría si lograba llevarse a cabo la unión con la empresa del interior del país, muy a su pesar la medición de riesgos requeriría de toda su atención y tiempo ya que era una parte fundamental en el plan de trabajo, muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar a un lado a su prometido y concentrarse mas en el trabajo.

- ¿has terminado preciosa? – asomándose por la puerta el chico de ojos miel y sonrisa de pasta dental –

- Hola querido… no… aun no… esto lleva mucho tiempo… - contesto la rubia apenas apartando la vista de la computadora –

- mmm… - entrando en la oficina –

- lo siento cariño… esto lleva mucho tiempo y requiere toda mi atención… - apenas sonriéndole –

- yo también requiero de tu tiempo y tu atención… - haciendo pucheros –

- jajaja… deja de compórtate como un crio y déjame trabajar… - regalándole una hermosa sonrisa –

- soy un crio mimado… - sonriéndole dulcemente y guiñendole un ojo –

- se buen niño y ve y entretente por ahí…

- mmm… - no muy convencido –

- si me dejas terminar promete dedicarte toooodo el tiempo que quieras… y podemos jugar un juego que se que a ti te encanta… - guiñendole un ojo –

- mmm… una oferta muy tentadora preciosa… - sentándose en el escritorio frente a ella –

- sabía que no la podías rechazarla… ahora ve y déjame trabajar… se un niño bueno y obediente y más tarde te compraré dulces…

Will como buen niño obediente salió de la oficina para dejar trabajar a la rubia y fue a merodear por la empresa, a pesar de que llevaba una semana en Tokio no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la empresa, de la oficina de Serena no salía, por lo que le pareció interesante recorrer la empresa.

Salió de la oficina de Serena que estaba en el último piso junto a las demás oficinas importantes de la compañía que eran las de Kenji y la de Darien, junto a la sala de juntas, al pasar por la recepción no pudo evitar coquetear con la recepcionista del piso. Después de unos coqueteos llamo al ascensor y este al llegar salió una linda chica a la cual tampoco pudo evitar coquetear… cosa que no paso desapercibida por un par de ojos azul zafiro que también venia en el elevador.

Las horas fueron pasando y al haber continuado con el balance de riesgos Serena se encontró con uno que otro inconveniente por lo que llamo a su padre y a Darien para comentárselos, por lo que siguieron trabajando y Will siguió vagando por la empresa.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Will decidió salir a curiosear por ahí mientras su novia seguía entretenida trabajando, llego al centro comercial y camino por ahí y por allá para matar su tiempo.

**:x:x:x** Casa de los hermanos Kou **:x:x:x**

Seiya y Yaten estaban entretenidos con lo de los arreglos musicales para su nuevo disco y Taiki afuera tratando de en contentar a una celosa novia cuando el teléfono sonó.

- aló? – contesto Yaten –

- ¡al fin los encuentro!...

- hola a ti también… ¿por qué siempre tan de buen humor? – pregunto el chico de ojos verdes –

- deja mi buen humor en paz intento de hermanito… - dijo sarcásticamente Haruka –

- al parecer Mich no te mejora el carácter… - conteniendo la risa –

- Michiru es mi novia, no la solución de los males del mundo…

- jajaja… menos mal que el sentido del humor si te ha cambiado…

- deja de molestar y dime… ¿Cómo están todos?

- pues muy bien… ¿y tú?

- pues yo bien… entrenando para la siguiente carrera… ¿Cómo está la gatita?

- está bien… primero se ataco al enterarse que se quedaría por aquí pero ya después lo ha tomado bastante bien…

- y me imagino que con la llegada del dichoso prometido todo va bien…

- ¿tampoco te cae el modelo de pasta dental?

- ¿el qué?

- así lo bautizo Seiya… su sonrisita se nos hace medio extrema… y no… tampoco nos cae bien… hay algo de él que no nos convence…

- lo sé… me pasa lo mismo… - se quedo pensativo –

- desde que lo conocimos nos dimos cuenta que hay algo en el que nada mas no nos logra convencer…

- esa relación no me gusta para nada…pero Serena está feliz con ella y no podemos hacer nada…

- en eso tienes razón…

- lo único que podemos haces es mantener vigilado al "cuñadito" y al primer paso en falso lo decapitamos…

- me parece interesante tu plan gatito… - aguantándose la risa por usar el apodo con el que Serena lo llama –

- mira "niño precioso" será mejor que cuides tus palabras si no quieres que atraviese la línea y te estrangule a ti primero…

- jajaja… ok… ok… calma gatito… no te esponjes… jajaja… adiós…

Colgando antes de darle tiempo a Haruka a contestar, no pudo aguantarse la risa al imaginarse a Haruka como un gato esponjado por el enojo… en ese momento llego Taiki y Seiya

- ¿y ahora qué te pasa? – pregunto Seiya bajando las escaleras –

- ¿Por qué tan de buen humor? – pregunto Taiki –

- molestar al gatito siempre me pone de buen humor… - conteniendo su sonrisa burlona –

- ¿Cuál gatito? ¿Tenemos un gato? – lo miro extrañado Seiya –

- jajaja, no tonto… pues a Haruka… siempre me ha parecido genial su apodo… lástima que solo deje que Serena lo llame así… - conteniendo su risita burlona -

- ¿Qué te dijo Ruka? – pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón frente a él –

- pues les dejos saludos y me pregunto por Serena… y adivinen que…

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unisonó –

- al gatito tampoco le gusta el "cuñadito"…

- ¿pues a quien le gusta el tipo ese? – pregunto Seiya malhumorado–

- pues a mí no me parece mala persona… solo no me parece la persona ideal de Serena… - dijo pensativo Taiki –

- pues como sea… el tipo no nos cae… Ruka me dijo que lo mantengamos vigilado… dice que al primer paso en falso le damos jaque mate…

- al fin algo interesante… - contesto Seiya emocionado –

-alto los dos… Serena lo quiere y no podemos hacer nada… será mejor que dejen tranquilo al cuñadito… - advirtió Taiki –

- ¿Por qué siempre tan corta mambos? – pregunto Yaten –

- por que él ha sido el único en hacer que serena vuelva a sonreír como antes…

- mmm… en eso tienes razón… pero como dice el gatito hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

Después de haber resuelto el pequeño inconveniente Serena continúo trabajando en el proyecto que tenían en puerta, estaban inmersos en el trabajo por lo que la atención que Serena le prestaba a su prometido cada vez iba disminuyendo mas y mas, hasta el punto que lo veía cuando llegaba al departamento muerta de cansancio para caer muerta a dormir y al otro día cuando se levantaba a primera hora para irse a trabajar.

Will al sentirse desplazado olímpicamente por el demandante trabajo de Serena, comenzó a buscar en que entretenerse, en sus paseos diarios por la empresa conoció a la ayudante del departamento de personal de la empresa, era una chica atractiva llamada Sayuri de unos 26 años aproximadamente, de lindos ojos calor miel y cabello castaño, con ella había logrado hacer una rápida amistad y pasaba el tiempo conversando amistosamente con ella, pero sin perder la oportunidad de coquetear con chica que se le parara enfrente.

Darien al darse cuenta de lo ojo alegre que era el prometido de Serena, no dejo de vigilarlo cada vez que podía, y se fue dando cuenta que el chico no era del todo confiable como Serena creía, era un tanto coqueto con todas las chicas que se le paraban enfrente y de unos días hacia acá pasaba demasiado tiempo con la chica del departamento de Personal, esto o era mucha coincidencia o había gato encerrado y el tenia que averiguarlo por su bien y principalmente por el de Serena, por que por mucho que le costara admitirlo Will era parte importante de la vida actual de Serena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todas……

Perdonen la demora al escribir capi pero la verdad es que la inspiración como que se fue de vacas y no ha regresado la wuacha ¬¬… pero menos mal que dio chance de escribir este capi…

Muchas grax a todas por sus reviews… pronto llegaremos a las 100 y eso amerita party¡¡¡ con tequila incluido¡¡¡ yeahhhhhhhh…

Grax por tomarse el tiempo de comentar: Sakurainlove, Shurudra, Bunny CK, Isabel, Usako Suyi, Sailor Dulce, Pinkymex. Ydiel, Romina, A Salvia – divinorum-, Angie B, Starligt, Natalia Kido, Sole2704, Sombrillita…

Alguna de ustedes sabe porque no llegan los avisos de capis nuevos y las reviews a los correos electrónicos???


	8. Verdades

Capitulo 8: "Verdades"

A pasado una semana más desde el regreso de Serena a Tokio y apenas pudo darse cuenta con la montaña de trabajo que tiene encima, el ultimo imprevisto ha retrasado los planes de todos y muy a pesar le ha cargado mas la mano en el trabajo, pasa más tiempo en la oficina trabajando que con Will y lo peor de todo es que esta misma semana tiene que regresar a sus ocupaciones en Londres.

Serena se siente entre la espada y la pared, por un lado está su lealtad a su padre ya que prometió dedicarle el tiempo necesario a aprender el movimiento de la empresa y a lograr el plan de expansión que tienen en puertas, pero por otro, esta Will, el que pidió permiso en el banco donde trabaja para pasar tiempo con ella, cosa que solo pudieron hacer parte de la primera semana que llego y para colmo ahora tiene el tiempo en cima con su inminente regreso a Londres.

En la oficina pasaba todo el día, su tiempo estaba bastante involucrado con el proyecto de la empresa y no podía dedicarse a hacer dos cosas a la vez, por lo que tuvo que relegar a Will, aunque trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con él le era imposible, como regla había tomado hacer sus comidas diarias con él, pero muy a su pesar ese tiempo le era insuficiente.

Por su parte Will se paseaba la mayor parte del día por la empresa para matar el tiempo para poder estar aunque sea 5 minutos al día con su prometida, y el resto pasaba coqueteando con cuanta chica guapa se le pasaba por enfrente o con la chica de personal de la empresa, en poco tiempo habían logrado ser amigos y sentirse a gusto con su compañía mutua.

Con el paso de los días se le había hecho rutina su estadía en Tokio, primero desayunaba con Serena, mas tarde la alcanzaba en su oficina, después pasaba a saludarla y vagaba por la empresa hasta que sus pasos lo llevaran al departamento de personal donde pasaba la mañana, llegaba la hora de comida y recogía a Serena para comer juntos, después la regresaba sana y salva a su oficina y volvía al departamento de personal donde pasaba toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena donde iba por Serena, la llevaba a cenar, después al departamento donde dormían juntos y después al otro día volvía a empezar la rutina. Así habían pasado los últimos días de la semana.

El único momento en donde Will se sentía a gusto aparte de los contados momentos que pasaba con su prometida eran las horas que pasaba platicando con Sayuri, poco a poco se habían hecho amigos y disfrutaban del tiempo que pasaban juntos, Will ayudaba a Sayuri con su trabajo, una vez terminado podían dedicarse a platicar.

Darien al tener las sospechas sobre William cada que tenía tiempo investigaba para confirmar sus sospechas de que William no era lo que aparentaba ser, no podía permitir que el dichoso prometido engañara de esa forma a su princesa… pero no espero mucho para que dejaran de ser sospechas.

Un buen día después de llevar días de vigilar discretamente a la pareja bajo al estacionamiento por unos papeles que se le habían olvidado en el auto y los vio besándose en pleno estacionamiento. Después de corroborar sus sospechas no sabía que hacer con esa nueva información. Regreso a su oficina obviamente sin ser visto meditando que hacer su nueva información.

Despues de llevar buena parte de la tarde pensando que hacer con la información reciente y no haberse podido concentrar para nada en el trabajo decidió ponerle fin a su tortura mental, tomo su saco y salió de la empresa con dirección al restaurant de su mejor amigo.

**.-.-.** Restaurant Júpiter **.-.-.**

- hola… ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? ¿por qué esa cara? – dijo el el chico de ojos verdes –

- muchas preguntas ¿no te parece? – sentándose en la mesa donde estaba su amigo revisando las notas –

- ok… solo quería saber que te pasaba… no te había visto con esa cara desde hace mucho tiempo… - dejando las notas y la calculadora a un lado –

- es que no se que hacer… - recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y escondiendo su rostro entre las manos -

- pero Darien… ¿Qué pasa? – prestándole toda su atención –

- es Serena… no se que hacer… - negando con la cabeza –

- ¿no la has olvidado verdad hermano? – poniéndole la palma de la mano sobre el hombro-

- no y jamás podría… te juro que lo intente… pero no puedo… - suspirando –

- jamás entenderé por que la dejaste… - negando con la cabeza –

- ya sabes las razones… - sumiéndose en la silla –

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que la vez diario y que no permite que te le acerques?

- eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora…

- ¿entonces qué es?

- es que veras… no confió en el dichoso William, cuando no esta con Serena se dedica a coquetearle a cuanto mujer pasa por enfrente, entonces me dedique a investigarlo, y descubrí que anda con una chica de la empresa… hoy los encontré besándose en el estacionamiento del edificio…

- ¿Qué? ¿te vieron? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- no me vieron, y no sé que voy a hacer… si llego y le digo lo que vi obviamente no me creerá y empeoraran las cosas con ella… y créeme que tengo suficiente con su indiferencia…

- pero Darien… tienes que decírselo, ya si te cree o no es cosa aparte, pero mínimo sabrás que hiciste lo correcto… - dándole ánimos a su amigo –

- pero Drew… suficiente tengo con que no me quiera ver como para decirle lo que vi… - deprimido –

- lo se Darien… pero tienes que decirle, no puedes permitir que el tipo la engañe en su propia cara…

- pero…

- pero nada… ve y díselo, y lo antes posible…

- está bien… - no muy convencido –

Siguieron platicando, después de desahogar sus penas con su mejor amigo, Darien se fue a su departamento ya entrada la noche, después de mucho pensar al fin logro quedarse dormido. Al otro día decidió que tenía que comprobar que lo que había visto era real y no solo producto de su imaginación, y para su sorpresa no solo los vio besándose sino que esta vez habían quedado de verse. Esto complicaba más las cosas, tenía que decirle lo más pronto posible, ahora el problema era el como…

_¿Qué voy a hacer…?_ - pensaba Darien en su oficina – _no puedo permitir que ese desgraciado le haga daño… ya suficiente sufrió con lo que yo le hice como para que este desdichado venga y la vuelva a dañar… no puedo permitirlo… pero… ¿Cómo decírselo? No puedo llegar y soltarle todo así como así… Dios…_ - se pasó las manos por el cabello - _¿Por qué yo tengo que volver a causarle sufrimiento? Pero si no lo hago sufrirá tarde o temprano…_ - miro el reloj que tenía enfrente, marcaban las 5 de la tarde – _no puedo esperar más tiempo… _

Sin pensarlo más salió de su oficina y emprendió camino para la oficina de Serena, que estaba encerrada trabajando. Entro sin tocar y como ella no se dio cuenta se sentó frente a ella.

- Serena… - la llamo suavemente para no espantarla –

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras sin mi permiso? – dijo la rubia enojada –

- lo siento… pero necesito hablar contigo… es importante – le dijo seguro de si –

- mira si es por las proyecciones que estoy haciendo… - hizo una breve pausa – sé que estoy retrasada… pero ya casi están listas… así es que puedes irte… - volviendo la vista a la pc –

- no es de trabajo de lo que quiero hablarte… - tomo aire - es sobre tu prometido… - mirándola a los ojos –

- creí haberte dejado claro que la única relación que hay y habrá entre nosotros será única y exclusivamente de trabajo… ¿Qué no lo entendiste? – mirándolo amenazadoramente – así es que sal de mi oficina en este mismo instante – señalando la puerta –

- no me iré antes de que me hayas escuchado…

- ¡¡fuera de aquí!! – señalándole nuevamente la puerta – lo que quieras decirme no me interesa…

- no sé como decirte esto… pero es muy importante… - tratando de buscar las palabras que le hicieran el menor daño –

- ¿Qué parte de "no me interesa" no entendiste? – comenzando a perder la paciencia –

- ¿y tú no entendiste que no me voy si no hablo contigo? – poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio –

- vete si no quieres que llame a seguridad y te saquen de aquí… - tomando el auricular del teléfono –

- haz lo que te plazca pero no me voy hasta haber hablado contigo – arrebatándole el auricular y colgando –

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – levantándose también del asiento –

- ya me canse de tus desplantes… me escucharas quieras o no… ¿me has entendido?

- ¡¡eres un idiota…!! ¡¡¡sal ahora mismo de aquí…!!!

- ¿que no entiendes que lo único que quiero haces es evitar que sufras?

- que considerado… ¿Por qué no te vas? – caminando hacia la puerta –

- Serena… tu prometido te engaña con una chica de la empresa – ya no podía esconderlo más –

- ¿esperas que te crea? – llegando a la puerta y abriéndola – vete de aquí¡¡

- es la verdad Serena… yo los he visto… te engaña y no puedo permitir que ese tipo lo siga haciendo… - cerrando la puerta otra vez –

- ¿a ti que más te da? Es mi vida al fin y al cabo… es algo que a ti no te interesa… – caminado de regreso a su silla –

- me importas y más de lo que me gustaría… no puedo verte sufrir… eres muy impórtate para mi – parándose frente a ella –

- jajaja… ¿y esperas que te crea?... ¡¡por dios Darien!! ¿me crees tan estúpida?

- ya sé que es difícil créeme pero es la verdad… no quiero verte sufrir… suficiente con lo que yo te he hecho como para que alguien más lo haga… - poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio más relajado –

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué inventas cosas de Will? – mirándolo directamente a los ojos –

- ¡¡no es un invento maldita sea…!! – levantando un poco la voz - ¿para qué inventaría semejante cosa?

- dímelo tu… tu eres el que lo está inventando… dime porque lo haces…

- no es un invento… los he visto, se ven cuando tu estas aquí trabajando, hoy se verán más tarde, tu prometido aprovecha que tenemos mucho trabajo para verse con alguien más…

- eres un mentiroso… Will jamás me haría eso… él me quiere… - con reproche – jamás me engañaría de esa manera…

- no dudo que te quiera… pero en una relación el "querer" no es suficiente…

- ¿lo dices por experiencia?

- no estamos hablando de nosotros Serena… estamos hablando de William…

- si es todo lo que tenias que decir… vete… - no deseaba hablar de su relación –

- no aun no he terminado…

- termina ya… no quiero seguir hablando contigo…

- Serena… no dejes que te engañe, no te lo mereces… tu mereces a alguien que te ame como a nada en el mudo, que seas lo único y mas importante en su vida… que esté dispuesto a dar absolutamente todo por ti… que…

- vete… - sin dejarlo terminar – vete… no quiero seguirte escuchando… - volteando hacia otro lado –

- está bien, me voy… pero no dejes que te sigan engañando…

Salió de la oficina, sin quererlo la conversación llego a terrenos personales, hablaban de su propia relación y el termino describiéndose a si mismo… eso y mas era Serena para él, pero esa no era la oportunidad de decírselo, ya habría tiempo y lugar para eso, pero definitivamente hoy no lo era.

Serena después de que Darien se marchara intento seguir trabajando pero ya no tuvo cabeza para eso, no podía sacar lo que le había dicho de su cabeza, una y otra vez daban vueltas en su cabeza sus palabras…

_¿Will me engaña?_ – pensaba Serena – _no… eso es imposible… él me quiere y nos vamos a casar…_ - mirando su anillo en la mano izquierda – _pero… esos ojos…_ - se le vino a la mente los ojos de Darien – _se que no me engaña… sus ojos me lo dicen…_ - se tapo la cara con las manos - ¿_Qué hago? No puedo desconfiar de Will… pero por otro lado se que Darien no miente… aunque pasaron tantos años sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos… sé que no me miente… ¿Qué hago?_

Se dejo caer de lleno sobre la silla, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, por más que intento sacarse el asunto de la cabeza no lo consiguió… la duda y la zozobra no llego a sacárselas de la cabeza, tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina.

Tomo su auto y manejo al departamento donde por el momento ambos vivían, tenía que descubrir que lo que Darien decía era mentira… tenía que ser mentira… no podía volver a equivocarse de persona para compartir su vida… no mas… no otra vez… suficiente había tenido con Darien como para permitirse que volviera a pasar…

Llego al departamento y se alegro al descubrir el auto rentado de Will, por lo menos era verdad lo que le dijo que la esperaría en el departamento, tomo más tranquila en ascensor y marco el piso de su departamento, todo estaba saliendo bien, cada vez se convencía mas de que Darien mentía y que mal interpreto lo que vio en sus ojos zafiros.

Camino por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se dio cuenta que estaba entre abierta, volvió a guardar en el saco la llave y empujo la puerta para entrar, el departamento estaba a oscuros salvo la pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado del sofá.

No podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser cierto… abrió totalmente la puerta y prendió la luz de la sala del departamento de golpe para cerciorarse que no alucinaba y que la imagen de su novio besándose apasionadamente con alguien mas no era producto de su imaginación.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!! – al momento que prendía la luz –

- Serena… - más ala de la sorpresa contesto el prometido a punto del infarto –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola…….

Sé que me tarde en escribir capi pero con aquello de la inspiración nomas no resultaba y escribí este capítulo poco a poco, espero que el resultado les guste…

Agradezco mucho sus reviews… gracias a ustedes llegue hasta el capi anterior a 108 reviews… soy taaaaaaaaaaaan feliz… mil gracias a todas…

Nos vemos en el próximo capi… besos a todas


	9. De Nuevo Amigos

No podía creer lo que veía, no podía ser cierto… abrió totalmente la puerta y prendió la luz de la sala del departamento de golpe para cerciorarse que no alucinaba y que la imagen de su novio besándose apasionadamente con alguien mas no era producto de su imaginación.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!! – al momento que prendía la luz –

- Serena… - más ala de la sorpresa contesto el prometido a punto del infarto –

CAP 9 "De nuevo amigos"

- ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡¡Lárgate de mi departamento!... – gritaba muy enojada la rubia –

- Pero Serena tienes que escucharme… - caminando hacia ella que estaba en la entrada del departamento –

- No te me acerques… - haciéndose a un lado - quiero que te vayas en este instante de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte… - señalando la puerta –

En lo que ellos peleaban la chica con la que estaba Will tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, y aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta salió corriendo de allí antes de tener más problemas.

- ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!... ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!! – La rubia gritaba conteniendo las lágrimas al ver que Will no tenía intenciones de salir del departamento–

- No puedes correrme… tenemos que hablar… - volviéndose a acercar a la chica –

- Lo único que quiero de ti es que te vayas… no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme…

- ¡Tienes que escucharme!... – agarrándola de la mano y acercándola a él para abrazarla –

- ¡No me toques!... – jaloneándose para soltarse - ¡¡Eres un desgraciado!! ¡¡¡Venirte a acostar con tu amante en mi propia casa!!! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¡Me das asco!! – empujándolo -

- Deja que te explique…

- ¡¿Explicarme?!... ¡Por dios! ¡¡¿Tan estúpida crees que soy?!! – Al borde de perder los estribos –

- Por supuesto que no pequeña… escúchame… todo tiene una explicación… - intentando volver a tomar su mano –

- Claro… una explicación… ¡Que soy una estúpida por creer en ti! ¡Por creer que me amabas!

- Pero es que yo… yo… esto no es más que una tontería, una idiotez mía… - no sabía que decir para tratar de explicar lo inexplicable –

- Si tú no te vas… me voy ¡¡YO!!... pero eso si te digo… si cuando regrese no te has ido… ¡Hare que te saquen! ¿Lo has entendido? – caminando hacia la puerta –

- Espera Serena… no puedes irte… - caminando tras ella – tenemos que hablar… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Qué pasara con la boda? – afligido -

- ¿Qué pasara?... no seas estúpido… el "nosotros" que dices y la farsa de boda se han ido al carajo por culpa tuya… ¿y sabes qué? – Volteando a verlo - ¡¡Gracias!!... ¡Gracias a tu "idiotez"! como tú la llamas, me libraste de casarme con un ¡imbécil como tú! – saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de ella –

Al dar el portazo camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el ascensor, no quería escuchar ni una palabra más del desgraciado que según la amaba, con el que se iba a casar y con el que iba a ser inmensamente feliz… se sentía la mujer más estúpida del planeta por volver a creer en las mentiras de un hombre… en el amor que por lo visto jamás había existido…

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que solo oía a lo lejos a William llamarla y pedirle que esperara, pero por fortuna el elevador no tardo en llagar y para cuando Will la alcanzo era demasiado tarde por que las puertas habían cerrado y comenzaba el descenso.

Salió del edificio perdida en sus pensamientos, al llegar a la calle no se percato de que la lluvia que tanto había amenazado esa tarde comenzaba a caer, pero no sintió ni el frio del viento ni las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio, lo único de lo que se daba cuenta era de los mil pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, y de las lágrimas que para el momento fluían libremente por su mejilla.

_No puedo creerlo… soy una perfecta imbécil… me volvieron a engañar… me volvieron a mentir… me volvieron lastimar… yo que había jurado no volver a caer en las mentiras de un hombre… ¡Por dios!... yo pensé que me amaba… pensé que en él podía confiar y volver a creer en el amor… ¡¡que estúpida fui!! ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que herir? ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que lastimar? ¿Por qué me tienen que mentir?_

Para el momento la rubia estaba más que empapada, el traje sastre azul marino que llevaba estaba más que hecho sopa, sin darse cuenta temblaba por el frio, estaba pálida y congelada, pero para su fortuna ni cuenta se daba. El único problema es que caminaba sin ningún tipo de cuidado por las calles, iba a pasar la calle sin darse cuenta que el semáforo estaba en ámbar indicando que pronto los coches tendrían el paso y los peatones tendría que esperar al rojo para poder seguir su camino pero esto paso desapercibido por la chica que sin tener ni idea siguió su camino.

De repente a lo lejos escuchaba que le advertían que se detuviera, escucho el rechinar de las llantas de un auto barrerse por el asfalto mojado al intentar frenar su marcha, volteo por instinto al semáforo para ver el color verde. Solo atino a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y a esperar un golpe seco y un profundo dolor físico.

1…

2…

3…

_Nada…_ _¿Qué paso? ¿Me morí? ¿Por qué no siento dolor? ¿Por qué solo puedo sentir mi cuerpo helado y entumecido? No sentí el impacto… no sentí dolor… No sentí mi cuerpo caer al piso… No sentí mi sangre correr por el pavimento a causa del impacto… ¡¡Dios no siento nada!! ¡¡Tengo miedo!! No sé qué pasa..._

-----

El chico de ojos zafiro al ver a una chica atravesar la calle sin percatarse que los coches tenían el paso y con el peligro de ser atropellada apretó con todas sus fuerzas el freno del auto deportivo rojo, rezo para que el auto se detuviera antes de llegar a golpear a la mujer. El auto derrapo por el pavimento empapado y se detuvo a escasos metros de la chica que se había quedado pasmada en medio de la calle. Una vez detenido el coche bajo de él a toda prisa para cerciorarse que la chica no habría sufrido ningún golpe, Al llega junto a ella pudo reconocerla a pesar de lo maltrecha de su apariencia y de su mirada perdida en la nada.

------

- ¿Serena?... ¿Serena?... – el chico zarandeándola a la rubia para que esta reaccionara - ¡¡¿Serena?!!... – zarandeándola con más fuerza - ¡¡Serena!!

- ¡¡¡ahhhhh!! – saliendo de su trance asustada–

- Gracias a dios… ¿estás bien? – estrechándola en sus brazos –

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – mirando para todos lados –

Estaban parados en plena calle, la poca gente que había bajo la lluvia los veían preocupados, para el momento Darien también estaba empapado pero nada importaba más que su niña estuviera sana y salva. Después de que la gente comprobó que la chica no tenía nada comenzó a alejarse para evitar la tempestiva lluvia que seguía cayendo.

- ¿te hiciste daño? – alejándola unos centímetros para verla a los ojos inflamados y rojos por el llanto –

- ¿Darien? – confundida –

- Si mi amor… ¿estás bien? – mirándolo preocupado –

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué haces aquí? – mirando para todos lados confundida –

- Dios mío… iba a matarte… -abrazándola fuertemente - ¿Qué hacías a media calle? Pude haberte matado… - quitándole el cabello mojado del rostro –

- el choche… el semáforo verde… el ruido de las llantas – aun no entendía que pasaba –

- Gracias a dios no paso nada… el auto se detuvo a tiempo… - mirándola a los ojos - ¿estás bien?

- no… si… no sé…

- Sera mejor irnos de aquí… - soltándola completamente – ven… - tomando su mano – te llevare a casa… - comenzando a caminar hacia el coche –

- No… - parándose de golpe – no quiero regresar ahí hasta que él se vaya…

- ¿ir? ¿Él? – confundido –

- No quiero regresar ahí… - viéndolo indefensamente a los ojos –

- está bien… ahí no iremos… pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí… - reanudando su camino –

Una vez dentro del coche el chico le dio su abrigo a la rubia para que se lo pusiera y dejara de temblar, estaba tan preocupado por ella, se veía tan indefensa, tan perdida, tan vulnerable. Tuvo deseos de abrazarla y mantenerla entre sus brazos para evitar que alguien le hiciera daño.

Retomo el camino a su departamento al no tener ningún otro lugar donde ir, el resto del camino se hizo más lento por la tormenta que caía, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna hasta llegar al departamento del chico.

- Siéntate… espera aquí, no tardo…

Dejo a Serena sentada en el sofá aun perdida en sus pensamientos, corrió a su habitación para traer un par de toallas y ropa seca con la cual poderse quitar la ropa mojada que llevaban puesta.

- Toma… - dándole una toalla – en la cama de mi habitación deje un cambio de ropa… - apenado – es una pijama mía… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…

Serena seguía sin decir palabra alguna, Darien la ayudo a levantarse del sofá, le indico el camino hacia su habitación, después que la rubia cerró la puerta se dirigió al baño a cambiarse de ropa y después a la cocina a preparar café caliente que iban a necesitar para volver a su cuerpo a la temperatura normal.

Después de algún tiempo la chica regreso a la sala con la pijama puesta y con un mejor semblante.

- Gracias por todo Darien… - entrando a la cocina –

- Ven siéntate, necesitas comer y algo caliente… - poniendo una taza de café y un tazón de cereal frente a ella –

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mi? – Darien volteo a verla –

- ¿Por qué?... – pensando - ¿y por qué no lo haría? – regalándole una dulce sonrisa –

- pues porque… porque… - bajando la mirada – he sido una bruja contigo desde que regrese… - sin levantar la mirada –

- Serena… - levantándole el rostro para mirarla – no podría hacer otra cosa por ti… lo único que quiero es verte bien y feliz… - acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar –

- Pero yo… - desviando la mirada –

- Tu… tu comerás y tomaras el café como buena niña… - sonriéndole dulcemente – no queremos que te enfermes…

- No… no queremos… - sonriéndole más relajada –

Después de que Darien metió a la lavadora la ropa de Serena para que después pudiera volver a ponérsela y de que ambos cenaron y tomaron su café, fueron a la sala, Darien no la presiono para que le contase lo que había pasado, pero imaginaba que había sido, y se sentía terrible por haberla desengañado, pero también se convenció que era lo mejor, era mejor enterarse de la sabandija que tenia por novio ahora que después de que se hubieran casado.

Serena al ver que Darien no intentaba saber que le había pasado esa noche y al verlo que se comportaba como un amigo mas y que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, se fue relajando muy a su pesar sabia que él no le haría daño y que podía confiar en él, por lo que después de hablar de una y mil tonterías le conto a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, él le ofreció su apoyo y amistad.

Se entretuvieron viendo una película por la televisión en lo que les entraba sueño, Darien al darse cuenta que Serena había caído profundamente dormida seguro por el cansancio de su loca caminata y de haber llorado mares, apago la televisión, fue a su habitación a preparar la cama, regreso por ella y la llevo en brazos a la cama, la acostó, la arropo y emprendió el camino de regreso al sofá, pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación volteo a ver al ángel que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, no pudo evitar regresar su camino. Al llegar a su lado se sentó suavemente a su lado.

- Mi niña… mi ángel… eres tan hermosa… - quitándole un mechón de cabellos del rostro – si pudiera evitarte todo este sufrimiento… - acariciándole la mejilla – no sabes cuánto te amo… cuanto deseo estar junto a ti y que me digas que me amas… cuanto deseo besarte… que me beses… que todo vuela a ser como antes… - se acerco para acariciar su nariz con la suya – te amo tanto mi dulce niña…

Sin poderlo evitar volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella para posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso tan suave y dulce… lleno del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Serena al sentir los labios de Darien contra los suyos no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, estaba profundamente dormida pero esa caricia la lleno de paz.

Darien lentamente se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación para preparar el sofá para dormir, no logro pegar mucho los ojos en el transcurso de la noche, la sensación de volver a tocar los labios de Serena con los suyos fue abrumadora, necesitaba volver a besarla como solía hacerlo, pero ya no podía. El único consuelo que tenía es que ahora volvía a contar con su confianza, al menos había o podía recobrar a la dulce y cariñosa amiga.

Al alba despertó, le dolía la espalda por su improvisada cama pero se sentía feliz por que pudo ayudar en algo a la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón, sin pensarlo se levanto, fue a bañarse y a dejar la ropa seca a su amada que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se alisto para preparar el mejor desayuno de su vida como cocinero, preparo zumo de naranja, café, fruta picada y estaba preparando hot cakes cuando escucho una dulce vos a su espalda.

- mmm… huele delicioso… - entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa –

- buenos días… es trampa…

- ¿trampa? ¿Por qué trampa? – sentándose en un banco en la barra de la cocina –

- Porque te llevaría el desayuno a la cama…

- si quieres voy y me vuelvo a acostar… - sonriéndole –

- no es necesario… arruinaste la sorpresa…

- ahora resulta que es mi culpa… - haciendo pucheros –

- sí lo es…

- buaaaaa…. – fingiendo que lloraba –

- deja de llorar y ayúdame a poner la mesa… - con una dulce sonrisa –

- bueno… solo porque me lo pide tan amablemente… - devolviéndole la sonrisa –

Después de poner la mesa y terminar de cocinar, ambos se sentaron a desayunar, Serena después de aquella noche se sentía como nueva, después de hablar con Darien sobre lo que había pasado entendió que fue lo mejor y comenzó a sentirse bien, se sentía feliz a pesar de haber perdido a su prometido, se sentía contenta después de mucho tiempo, con la amena platica del desayuno pudo reír y sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía, pero inevitablemente tenía que regresar a la realidad y con ello enfrentar a su ex y regresar a su departamento, pero por el momento no era necesario atormentarse con ello, prefería disfrutar del desayuno.

- ¿No has pensado en trabajar con Drew y con Lita? – pregunto al probar sus hot cakes –

- ahora que lo mencionas… no… no me ha pasado por la cabeza…

- pues serias toda una sensación…

- ¿lo crees?

- siiii… son los mejores hot cakes del mundo…

- pues si me despides seria buena opción…

- yo no te despediría… si lo llegara a hacer mi padre me deshereda…

- ¿y eso por qué?

- mi padre te adora… habla maravillas de ti… que si el fabuloso Darien no se qué… que si el genial Sr. Chiba no sé cuando… que si Darien es magnífico para no que se que tanto… pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mi…

- jajaja eres una exagerada… así habla pero de ti… eres su orgullo… y no me veas así que es cierto… - al ver su mirada de incredulidad –

- no de eso nada… seria más feliz teniendo un hijo como tú que una hija rebelde como yo….

- jajaja… eso de rebelde no te lo discuto pero estas equivocada… tu papa te adora y lo sabes…

- bueeee… pero no me niegues que también querría un hijo tan responsable como tu… tan dedicado… tan competente… tan… tan… tan… hasta parece la campana de la catedral…

- ok… ok… como no llegaremos a un acuerdo es mejor cambiar de tema…

Después de desayunar, Darien limpio el resultado del desayuno mientras Serena se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa para regresar a su departamento. Hora y media después estaban ambos listos para regresar al departamento de Serena, como era de esperarse Serena estuvo muy callada en el trayecto y Darien le dio su espacio para pensar.

Al llegar aparcaron afuera y ambos bajaron del deportivo, entraron al edificio y llamaron al ascensor.

- tranquila… todo saldrá bien… - tomando su mano y apretándola –

- este… si… lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa… -regalándole una sonrisa –

- yo estoy aquí… lo sabes…

- lo sé… gracias…- hizo una pausa para pensar – pero esto lo tengo que hacer sola… te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi… - mirándolo a los ojos –

- ¿quieres que me vaya? – mirándola dudoso –

- si… creo que es mejor…

- está bien… como tú quieras…

- gracias… - apretando su mano –

El elevador llego al piso y abrió las puertas, ambos bajaron y se quedaron fuera, despidiéndose y deseándole suerte, haciéndole saber nuevamente que contaba con el para cuando lo necesitara. Darien apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor en lo que terminaban de despedirse, una vez que este llego hizo ademan de entrar pero serena lo detuvo.

- gracias por todo otra vez…

- ya te dije que no fue nada y que sea la última vez que lo dices… ¿está bien?

- ok… - regalándole una sonrisa – nos vemos en la oficina…

- pos supuesto… - dándose la vuelta para entrar al elevador –

- Darien…

- Dime… - deteniendo el ascensor con la mano para que no se cerrara –

Serena no le respondió, camino los pocos pasos que los separaban, apoyo ambas manos en sus hombros y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios con los propios, el beso fue al principio suave, solo el rose de sus labios pero Serena profundizo el beso, Darien con la mano que tenia libre la abrazo por la cintura y correspondió al beso.

Serena así como empezó el beso lo termino, le regalo una sonrisa y se separo de él, le susurro un "adiós" y se volvió para caminar al departamento, Darien quito la mano de las puertas y estas se cerraron con él adentro confundido pero en las nubes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chicas….

Despues de muuuuuuuucho aquí toy¡¡¡¡ mil perdonen por el abandono pero eso de la inspiración nomas no se me da… el capi lo escribi de poquito en poquito, espero que les guste por que a mi me encanto…

Y gracias a Sakurainlove¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nena te adoro, millones de gracias por ayudarme con el fic… sos un amor… espero que el capi te haya gustado…

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, por ustedes sigo escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado el capi y que sigan comentándome…

Muchos besos a todas…

Saly luna… :D:D:D


	10. Fin de Semana

**Capitulo 10: "Fin de Semana"**

Darien salio del ascensor y del edificio entre nubes, por un momento fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo… la mujer de la que estaba pedidamente enamorado lo volvió a besar, todo había sido tan rápido y sin ningún motivo aparente… simplemente había salido de la nada… un beso que jamás se espero… de un momento a otro se volvió a sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

Retomo su camino, y como no tenía que hacer ni a donde ir, decidió ir a contar las buenas nuevas…

-.-.-.- Restaurant Júpiter -.-.-.-.

- Pero que cambio… - comento Andrew al ver entrar al enamorado Darien -

- Sin que lo menciones… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… - con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro –

- Ayer tenías la cara de un condenado a muerte y ahora… - callo señalando su rostro –

- Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado… - sonriendo –

- ¿Qué paso? Por lo visto es lo mejor que puedo haberte pasado… - hizo una pausa para pensar – Y algo me dice que tiene que ver con cierta chica rubia de ojos azules…

- La amo Drew… - suspirando –

- Pues eso no es nada nuevo amigo… vamos dime… que sucedió…

- Anoche casi la atropello…

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – muuuuuuuy sorprendido –

- Fue un accidente… todo paso tan rápido… llovía, el coche… mi departamento… la bese dormida… y hoy que la fui a dejar ¡¡me beso…!! – sin poder contener su entusiasmo –

- A ver… con calma… no entendí mucho… ¿Anoche la besaste? ¿Y hoy te regreso el beso? – pregunto confundido –

- pues no se si me lo regreso o no… pero me beso…

- ¿Qué te dijo anoche que la besaste? ¿No se enojo?

- Pues para serte sincero… la bese dormida… - comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior - … y no pude resistirme y la bese…

- ¿estas seguro que dormía? – incrédulo –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – confundido –

- Es que me parece muuuuuuuuuy raro que de la noche a la mañana le hayan nacido ganas de besarte… - mirando su cara de enfado – no me mires así… analiza… por mucha ayuda que quisiste darle… dudo que le nazcan ganas de besarte amigo… y menos sabiendo lo que paso…

- ¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? – comenzando a enojarse –

- No lo soy… solo intento que no te hagas ilusiones en balde… eso es todo…

- Mira mejor me voy… tan de buen humor que estaba…

Salio del restaurant molesto por que en vez de que su mejor amigo estuviera feliz por sus nuevos logros con Serena… Nooo… todo lo contrario le echaba las ilusiones al piso…

-.-.-.-.- Depa de Serena -.-.-.-.-.

_¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿Por qué demonios bese a Darien?... ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué todo tengo que echar a perder?... tan bien que se iban dando las cosas… _

Serena estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala del departamento, al llegar y abrir la puerta se sintió más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba, tal como esperaba William no estaba ya ahí, había recogido sus cosas y se había ido, el la mesa de la cocina encontró una nota de él 'tenemos que hablar, no me iré sin hacerlo' sin tomar en cuenta la nota fue a cambiarse de ropa y después fue a ver televisión pero no podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar el por que había besado a Darien…

_Anoche sentí como si me hubiera besado… puedo jurar que sentí sus labios sobre los míos… Siii… eso fue… soñé y me desperté con ganas de besarlo¡¡… por dios… ¿A quien engaño? Se que no fue así… pero es que al verlo en ese ascensor preparado para irse… me sentí de pronto tan triste… me sentí como si me abandonara… como si me dejara para no volvernos a ver… ¡¡Dios!! ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡¡Serena reacciona!! Por mucho que Darien te haya ayudado no cambia nada… ¡¡Nada!!... sigue siendo el hombre que te abandono… _

La saco de su ensueño el timbre de la puerta…

_¡¡Por dios… que no sea Will!! ¡¡Que no sea Will!! ¡¡Que no sea Will!!_

Se levanto de su cómodo lugar para ir y abrir la puerta, en el camino iba rezando para que no fuera Will el que estuviera al otro lado pero al abrir…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la rubia en tono osco -

- ¿Dónde demonios te metiste toda la noche? No sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti… - intentando abrazarla –

- No me toques… - alejándose - ¿Qué haces aquí? – sin quitarse de la puerta para no permitirle el paso –

- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes…

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo… creo que todo lo que vi fue más que claro…

- No es lo que parece princesa…

- No me digas así… es mejor que te vayas… tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar…

- Serena… no podemos dejar nuestra relación así… ¿Dejaras que se vaya al demonio por una estupidez?

- Yo no hice ninguna estupidez… la hiciste tu… y es mucho más que obvio que no tenemos ninguna relación… será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz…

- Si para ti nuestra relación no tiene ninguna importancia para mi si…

- Jajajaja… - interrumpiéndolo… ¡por dios! Si que eres gracioso…

- Yo no le veo la gracia… - enojado –

- Pues claro que la tiene… "nuestra relación importante para ti" jajaja… Will si te encontré en vías de acostarte con otra… ¿Qué importancia para ti tiene?... es obvio que ninguna…

- Si te tomaras la molestia de escucharme…

- Ya te dije que no y es mejor que te vayas… - volviendo a abrir la puerta para que saliera –

- Te he dicho que no… hablaremos…

La tomo por la muñeca y la arrastro adentro del departamento, estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas… no se podía permitir perder una herencia de ese tamaño al dejar a Serena, tenia que recuperarla como fuera.

- Ya me cansaste niña… he soportado mucho tus berrinches… - arrojándola sobre el sofá -

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – levantándose de golpe –

- Me han cansado tus caprichos… estoy harto de tus pataletas y niñerías… por primera vez en tu vida compórtate como una mujer… - empujándola para que se sentara –

- ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!... ¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme así? ¡En tu vida vuelvas a ponerme una sola mano encima! – furiosa –

- Te hablo como se me de la gana… estoy cansado de ti y de tus berrinches… de ahora en adelante todo se hará como yo diga… ¿me has entendido?

- Puedes irte al infierno… ¡¡Salte de mi casa!! – empujándolo para que se alejara de ella-

- Te he dicho que hablaremos y eso haremos… ¡así es que sientante! – empujándola otra vez –

- ¡¡Eres un idiota…!!... ¡¡Lárgate de mi casa!!

Se levanto nuevamente del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la esperanza de logar sacarlo del piso pero sus intentos no llegaron tan lejos al verse atrapada por el brazo y arrastrada de vuelta al sofá, solo que esta vez Will la inmovilizo colocándose sobre ella.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – intentando liberarse -

- Quería hacer esto por las buenas y no me lo permitiste… ahora será por las malas… así lo quisiste tu… - inmovilizándole las manos por que lo empezaba a golpear –

- Si no me sueltas en este instante gritare… - forcejeando con él –

- Puedes gritar lo que quieres… Nadie te ayudara… - agarrándola más fuerte –

- Te lo advierto… Suéltame…

- Ya te dije… Grita…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡ ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!!

- Jajajajaja… vamos Serena… ¿Quién va a ayudarte?...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡ ¡¡Ayuda!!

Will comenzaba a reírse de nuevo de ella cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón en el hombro que un segundo se vio tirado en el piso y al otro sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula a causa de un golpe seco.

- ¿Qué demonios… - no logro terminar su pregunta por otro golpe sobre el rostro -

- ¿Qué demonios intentabas idiota?

- Haruka!!! – grito la rubia al ver a su salvador –

- Hola gatita… - sonriéndole –

- ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una sola mano encima? – levantándolo de la camisa y caminando hacia la puerta –

- Espera Haruka… - caminando tras él –

- ¿No me digas que lo defenderás después de todo? – mirándola incrédulo –

- ¿Me crees idiota? – Mirándolo como si tuviera 3 ojos – solo esto… - dándole un puñetazo en la nariz – Ahora si… aviéntalo por la ventana… -sonriéndole dulcemente –

- wooow… - Haruka se quedo sin palabras –

- Espera… espera… - lo seguía la rubia –

- ¿Ahora que? – parándose nuevamente –

- Que ya no necesitare esta baratija… - dándole el añillo de compromiso al maltrecho Will –

- ¿Baratija?... es la joya de la familia… - muy molesto –

- Pero es una baratija… - completo Haruka –

Una vez en la puerta lo aventó hacia afuera advirtiéndole que no molestara más a la rubia o la próxima vez no seria advertencia, después cerro la puerta tranquilamente. Se volvió hacia adentro decidido a conseguir las explicaciones que necesitaba.

- Ahora me puedes decir ¿que demonios sucedió aquí? – mirando a la rubia -

- Pues veras… este… - pensando como decirle los últimos acontecimientos –

- ¿Y bien?... estoy esperando gatita… - cruzándose de brazos –

- Déjala ya Haruka… esta confundida… dale tiempo… - trato de calmarlo su novia –

- Mich¡¡¡¡ - corrió a abrazarla la rubia que con todo el numerito ni la había visto –

- Hola Sere… - abrazándola también –

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían?

- A eso se le llama sorpresa gatita… - Serena lo miro feo -

- Después de la emoción… dime que demonios sucedió aquí… y lo más importante… ¿Dónde están ese trío de inútiles?

- ¿Trío de inútiles? – confundida contesto la rubia

- Los que se suponía que te cuidarían en mi ausencia… - ¬¬ -

- Ahhhh… - con un suspiro- al fin entendiendo – Los chicos han de estar en su casa…

- Confirmado… trío de inútiles…

- Jajajaja déjalos Haru… tienen cosas que hacer… - intento calmarlo su novia –

- Ni que déjalos ni que nada… ¿Para qué se supone que sirven? – enojado –

Después de media hora de reproches contra los hermanos Kou, Haruka les llamo para que se reunieran en el departamento para sermonearlos y decirles todo lo que pensaba de ellos. Mientras los hermanos llegaban Serena les contó a Haruka y a Michiru a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido los últimos días.

- No lo puedo creer… es un desgraciado – muy molesto Haruka -

- Pues eso paso… pero gracias a ti… no me hizo nada… - sonriéndole –

- Capaz que te hace algo y lo destripo… -cerrando con fuerza los puños –

Una vez que llegaron los tres hermanos se enteraron de todo lo que había pasado últimamente y como era de esperarse los 4 querían ir a destripar al ex prometido de su protegida.

- Chicos… - pero ellos no hacían caso – chicos… - un poco más alto y con el mismo resultado, ellos planeaban como desollar vivo a Will - ¡¡CHICOS!!...

Los cuatro se callaron y voltearon a ver a las chicas que los veían más que aburridas por sus intentos de venganza.

- ¿Qué pretenden ganar con eso? – pregunto una aburrida Michiru -

- ¿Ganar? – confundido contesto el chico de cabello largo negro –

- Si claro Ganar… - aseguro la rubia –

- Pues… - se quedo pensando Taiki –

- Ósea que no tienen idea… - aseguro la rubia a punto del aburrimiento –

- Pues no… el chiste es desollarlo vivo – aseguro Yaten feliz de la vida –

- ¡Dios!... – tapándose el rostro con las manos aseguro Michiru – Son unos neandertales…

- Déjalos Mich… son felices haciendo derroche de su testosterona… - mirándolos divertida la rubia –

Una vez completado su maquiavélico plan los 4 neandertales se iban felices de la vida a realizarlo…

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – pregunto Mich -

- ¿Cómo que a donde amor? – Haruka mirándola como si fuera obvio –

Las chicas solo levantaron la ceja esperando su respuesta

- Pues obvio… a desollar al desdichado… - contesto emocionado Seiya -

- ¡Por dios! Ustedes no van a ningún lado… ¿Están locos? –Pregunto la rubia-

- ¿Por qué locos? –Se defendió Yaten – solo intentamos cuidarte…

- Pues creo que llegan tarde – aseguro Michiru…

- Tarde o no… lo desollaremos… -aseguro Haruka…

- ¡Basta ya! – Grito la rubia – déjense de estupideces…

- Pero…

- Pero nada… parecen niños chiquitos… - recrimino Michiru –

- Cariño… - intento hablar Haruka –

- Cariño un cuerno… si salen por esa puerta no se molesten en regresar… no les abriremos… - las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza –

- Pero es mi departamento – intento defenderse-

- ¿Y eso qué?... – pregunto la rubia –

Al ver los chicos que decían la verdad no les quedo más remedio que regresar sus pasos y sentarse como niños buenos sobre el fofa, las chicas sonrieron más que satisfechas y se fueron a reunir con ellos para planear su fin de semana.

Mientras la rubia pasaba uno de los mejores fines de semana de los últimos años, en compañía de sus hermanos y su amiga, un chico de cabello negro y ojos zafiros no la pasaba tan bien, estaba encerrado en su departamento dándole una y mil vueltas a sus pensamientos sobre la noche y la mañana pasaba.

Perfectamente habían sido las horas más felices de los años que había estado Serena lejos y solo por que los paso en su compañía haciendo referencia a los viejos tiempos, pudo sentir su confianza, otra vez Serena había confiado en él, y mejor aun, lo había besado por su propia iniciativa.

Al fin había dado un paso hacia el acercamiento hacia ella, después de las semanas que había trabajado a su lado sin resultado alguno por más que lo hubiera intentando no había conseguido resultado alguno y ahora sin buscarlo había alcanzado el cielo sin buscarlo. No podía esperar a verla el lunes en la oficina. Algo le decía que todo podía cambiar de ahora en adelante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola chicas 

Mil perdonen la demora pero ahora si ni idea de que onda con el capi… pero ayer en la noche grax al café tuve insomnio y acupe mi tiempo en pensar la idea para el capi, espero que les haya gustado…

Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, les mando besos y espero poder actualizar pronto…

SalyLuna…


	11. Juegos de Seduccion

**Capítulo 11: "Juegos de Seducción"**

Después de un horrible fin de semana para unos y un inmejorable fin de semana para otros pero al fin llego el lunes…

Serena estaba revisando los informes de la semana en la comodidad de su oficina cuando tocaron a la puerta, sin levantar siquiera la mirada dio un "adelante" y siguió concentrada esperando escuchar la voz de su secretaria para como cada inicio de semana recitarle los acontecimientos importantes que tendría que realizar a lo largo de la semana.

- ¿Tan temprano trabajando? – Saludo el chico de pelo negro nada más entrando -

- Hola… - dirigiéndole una rápida mirada y una sonrisa fugaz –

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu fin? – Acercándose al escritorio y sentándose frente a ella –

- Muy bien gracias… - seguía leyendo –

- ¿Y qué hiciste? – tratando de llamar su atención –

- Pues intente salir los chicos pero que horror, no llegamos ni a la esquina cuando un grupo de chicas reconoció a los Three Lights y unos cuantos pasos más y reconocieron al mundialmente conocido corredor de la formula 1… ósea que regresamos al departamento más rápido de lo que salimos… pero nos la pasamos muy bien… - regreso su atención a su informe –

- ¿Seria mucho pedir que me regalaras 5 minutos? – enojado por su comportamiento cortante –

- Darien… si no te has dado cuenta es Lunes y tenemos mucho que hacer… así es que te pediría que habláramos cuando tengamos más tiempo… - regreso su atención a su informe-

Al ver que la rubia no le daba ni la hora salio como alma que lleva el diablo… entro a su oficina azotando la puerta y aventando los papeles que le dio su secretaria al entrar, que para variar eran la copia de los informes que la rubia de hielo leía con tanto afán en su oficina.

Después de pasar todo el día en el mismo párrafo del dichoso informe se dio cuenta que no tenia cabeza para nada salvo una rubia indiferente y cortante que lo habría tratado como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Dónde quedo la rubia dulce y tierna del viernes por la noche? ¿Qué demonios había pasado los días que no se vieron para que cambiara tan drásticamente otra vez? ¿Quién diablos se creía para tratarlo de esa forma, para jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera?_

Sin poder contener más su enojo salio de su oficina para ir a aclarar las cosas con Serena, exigiría explicaciones y no saldría de esa oficina sin haber aclarado las cosas. Entro a la oficina de la rubia sin siquiera tocar la puerta con un semblante enfadado que despertó el enojo de la ocupante.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras así a mi oficina? – cuestionándolo desde su escritorio -

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? – llegando a su escritorio y recargando ambas manos sobre el –

- Mira… no tengo ni idea de lo que te pasa y tampoco me interesa así es que sal de aquí… - señalándole la puerta –

- ¿A que juegas? – Sentándose en la silla frente a ella –

- ¿De que hablas?

- Exijo explicaciones… no tienes derecho a jugar conmigo de esa forma…

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas y tampoco tengo ganas de discutir contigo… así es que sal de aquí…

Serena se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta para indicarle la salida, pero al llegar a la puerta Darien la acorralo contra ella, eso de buscar respuestas iba en serio y la rubia no cooperaba en nada al ponerse a discutir con él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – al verse acorralada contra la puerta -

- ¿A qué estas jugando? –pregunto con un tono muy calmado–

- ¿De qué me hablas? – empujándolo para que la soltara –

- Intente ser razonable contigo pero tu no quisiste… ahora responderás quieras o no… - apretándola más contra la puerta –

- No te hagas el chistoso Darien… suéltame ya… no se de que me hablas…

- ¿Por qué diablos me besaste si no querías nada conmigo? – acercando su rostro al de ella –

- bueno yo… este… el beso… - desviando la mirada sin saber que decirle –

- Ósea que solo jugabas conmigo… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera?

- ¿Yo jugué contigo? ¡Por favor! No digas tonterías… - haciendo un nuevo intento para que la soltara –

- Digo solo la verdad… sabes que yo te amo y tu solo jugaste conmigo… me besaste y luego te haces la que nada pasaba.

- Es que no paso nada… te bese por que se me antojo… nada más… - enfrentado su mirada-

- Estas equivocada… yo no soy tu juguete… si me besaste es por algo y te exijo que me lo digas…

- ¡Darien basta ya!... no te pongas pesado conmigo… ya te dije, te bese por que se me antojo y fin del asunto… ahora suéltame…

Lo empujo otra vez, ahora tuvo éxito por que Darien la soltó pero solo por un momento, el instante en que le llevo meditar la situación, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos dentro de la oficina… Si Serena lo había besado era por que sentía algo por el aunque sea remotamente, e iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para reconquistarla.

Serena estaba más que extrañada, jamás había visto que Darien se comportara de esa manera y menos con ella… esta bien que se enojara por un insignificante beso pero no que lo llevara hasta ese extremo, se comenzaba a preguntar si Darien no estaba perdiendo los cabales, lo veía de espaldas ensimismado en sus pensamientos, momento que aprovecho para arreglarse la ropa e intentar alejarse de la puerta pero lo hizo demasiado tarde por que Darien se dio la vuelta y la volvió a acorralar contra la puerta.

- ¡¡Demonios!! – maldijo la rubia al verse contra la puerta otra vez -

- Lo he pensado mejor… si tu puedes jugar conmigo, yo puedo hacerlo contigo… me parece justo…

- ¿Eh?... ¿Estas loco? - empujándolo con el cuerpo para que la soltara –

- Si pero por ti… y haré que tu te enloquezcas por mi… - con una sonrisa seductora – Es lo más justo… ¿No te parece?

- Estas loco… suéltame quieres… - empujándolo con el cuerpo-

- Mmm… yo que tu, no haría eso… - mirándolo seductoramente – No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte…

- Aggg… eres un cerdo… suéltame quieres….

- No, no quiero… me gusta tenerte así… - mirándole el escote –

- Si no me sueltas en este instante, Grito…

- Ok… a la hora que gustes… - desafiándola –

- Lo digo en serio Darien… no estoy jugando…

- Ni yo… grita cuando quieras… - sonriéndole –

A la hora que Serena abrió la boca para gritar, su boca se vio presionada por otra e inmediatamente Darien aprovecho el acceso que tenía a ella para invadirla con su lengua, lentamente comenzó a acariciar su lengua con la suya, a explorar dentro de su boca, deleitándose con su sabor.

Serena se quedo de piedra ya que no se esperaba semejante ataque y mucho menos viniendo del metódico Darien Chiba, por otro lado Darien comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo e la joven que tenia delante suyo, aprovechado su buena disposición o confusión, lo que sucediera primero.

Con una mano sujetaba su cabeza para profundizar el beso y con la otra le acariciaba el costado del cuerpo, deslizo su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia a su antojo hasta llegar a la curva de sus nalgas donde las acaricio y dejo cómodamente su mano en ese lugar.

Al sentir su mano explorando Serena brinco y se tenso bajo su contacto, no se esperaba nada de eso, pero por muy extrañada que estuviera no sentía miedo de él, sabia que no le haría daño deliberadamente por muy enojado que estuviera.

Una vez que Darien se dio el lujo de acariciar y besar a su dulce y dispuesta amada fue acortando el beso, Serena seguía rígida recargada en la puerta con las manos extendidas contra ella, no se movió en lo que duro el asalto de Darien.

Cuando Darien dio por terminado su apasionado beso, siguió con besos cortos sobre su mejilla, barbilla, cuello hasta llegar al lobuelo de la oreja tenia que aprovechar que Serena se dejaba besar y que no oponía resistencia alguna.

Una vez saciado, levanto la cabeza para buscar la mirada de la rubia que para esos momentos estaba más roja que la granada, al encontrarse ambas miradas se perdieron una en la otra, las manos de Darien seguían en su sitio. Estaban sumergidos en un ambiente relajado, de intimidad. Hasta que Serena rompió el encanto con sus gritos…

- ¡¡Eres un aprovechado!! – intento darle una bofetada pero Darien le detuvo la mano -

- Nada de eso cariño… deja la agresión… - llevándose a los labios la mano que lo iba a golpear-

- ¿Puedes quitar tu mano de MI trasero? – mirándolo enfadada –

- De que puedo, puedo… solo falta que quiera… - dándole un beso en la nariz –

- O me sueltas o grito… - empujándolo –

- ¿Segura que quieres intentar gritar otra vez? – Arqueando una ceja-

Serena al recordar el incidente anterior prefirió mantener cerrada la boca y lo más alejada de él posible, no quería arriesgarse a otro incidente de este tipo.

- Por favor suéltame… - desviando la mirada y casi suplicante-

- ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar? – rozando su nariz con la de ella –

- Quiero que me sueltes…

- Mmmm, esto deja de ser divertido…

Sin mayor explicación Darien la soltó y se separo de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, le dio una ultima sonrisa y sin esperar a que ella se terminara de despegar de la puerta la abrió y salio sin más.

La rubia no salía de su asombro, primero pensó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación pero tan rápido como surgió ese pensamiento así lo deshecho por que eso implicaba que deseaba a Darien, ese pensamiento la horrorizo, no podía permitirse desear el contacto de ese hombre que con solo tenerlo cerca la desarmaba con su sola presencia. Por eso prefiero pensar que Darien era un sátiro aprovechado y en vías de perder la razón, ese pensamiento era mucho más seguro y apropiado.

Se dio unos minutos para terminar de digerir lo sucedido, después se puso furica por haber permitido que ese sátiro aprovechado llegara tan lejos, la próxima vez que lo tuviera en frente se encargaría de quitarle esa sonrisa sardónica de su bello rostro.

Hecha una furia tomo sus cosas y salio de la empresa lo más rápido que pudo, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese aprovechado, se dirigió a su departamento donde seguramente estarían sus 4 hermanos perdiendo el tiempo, asaltando la alacena y el refrigerador y obviamente ensuciando la casa.

Al llegar comprobó que sus predicciones eran correctas, los hermanos Kou y Haruka estaban desparramados en los sofás mirando televisión y de Michiru ni sus luces…

- Hola chicos… ¿Y Mich? – Entro al departamento pateando las latas vacías de refresco-

- Se fue con su amiga Setsuna de visita… - contesto Haruka sin despegar la mirada de la televisión-

- Pobre mujer… no la culpo por haber huido de ustedes… - quitando la caja de pizza vacía de la mesa de centro para sentarse –

- chicos… - tratando de llamar su atención - ¡¡Chicos!!... – al obtenerla siguió - ¿A que hora piensan limpiar su tiradero? – dejando ver su acomulado mal genio –

- Tranqui Ser… deja que termine la peli… - contesto Yaten sin perder detalle de la TV.-

- No se como pueden vivir en este muladar… ¿No les da pena?

- Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas… - hizo una pausa Seiya pensando - … no, no nos da pena…

- Son un asco… ¿Por qué todos los hombres son un asco? – haciendo muecas –

- Tranquila con el mal humor niña – le dijo Taiki –

- ¿Yo de mal humor…? ¿Quién dice? – irónica-

- Todo el mundo… vamos déjalo salir… ¿Qué te sucedió ahora? – pregunto Haruka medio volteándola a ver –

- Deja de burlarte… hoy fue el peor día de mi vida… - levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a sentar entre Haruka y Seiya que veían televisión en el mismo sillón –

- ¿Qué sucedió bombón? – pregunto preocupado Seiya –

-Casi me violan… - sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz –

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – preguntaron al unísono los varones –

- Me acosan sexualmente… - dejándose caer de lado para recargarse en Haruka y poniendo las piernas sobre las de Seiya –

- Estas de broma, ¿verdad? – pregunto Yaten –

- No es la verdad…

Serena paso a relatarles todo el incidente con Darien desde su primer encuentro en la mañana hasta los besos y su mano sobre el trasero…

- Lo mataran ¿Verdad? – pregunto esperanzada la rubia -

- No veo por que… - contesto tranquilamente el explosivo de Yaten –

- ¿No? Ósea… casi me viola… - haciendo pucheros para convencerlos –

- Gatita… dudo que fuera violación… - acariciándole la cabeza –

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... lo intento… -muy segura de si -

- Si de eso no digo nada… - explico Haruka -

- Pero seamos realistas… otro beso y hubieras terminado cooperando… - Sentencio Taiki –

- Aggggggg… son igual de cerdos que ese sátiro aprovechado… -dijo indignada la rubia-

- No te enojes preciosa pero es la verdad… -Explico Yaten –

- ¡¡Ósea casi termino violada y ustedes 4 neandertales no harán nada!!

Se levanto de golpe de donde estaba sentada para irse a su habitación a cambiar por que cenaría con sus padres, al ver que no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba salio del departamento más enfadada de lo que llego.

Los chicos en un principio obvio que querían destripar a Darien pero al ir contando su historia Serena sin percatarse se le iluminaron los ojos y sonreía como una niña perdidamente enamorada, por lo que inmediatamente desecharon la idea de tocar un solo mechón de cabello a Darien ya que si lo hacían los muertos serian otros.

**-.-.-.-.-.**

Serena trato de relajarse lo más que pudo para que sus papas no notaran lo alterada y enojada que estaba, al llegar al restaurante había recobrado el control emocional y trato de esbozar su mejor sonrisa pero se le termino cuando al llegar a la mesa vio a Darien sentado en la mesa con sus padres.

- ¡Sere!... al fin llegaste hija… te estábamos esperando… - la saludo su mamá-

- Hola cariño, al fin llegas tenemos hambre… - saludo su papá- Espero que no te moleste que hayamos invitado a Darien a cenar con nosotros…

- Hola Serena… gusto volver a verte… - Darien le dedico una sonrisa –

- Si claro me imagino… - tratando de contener su sorpresa y disgusto –

Darien se levanto para apartarle la silla que se encontraba junto a él, cosa que Serena no podía rechazar sin antes armar un escándalo frente a sus papas, por lo que termino aceptando cenar con junto a él.

La cena trascurría sin ningún contratiempo, hablaban de temas neutros para no terminar adentrándose en temas de trabajo, todo iba relativamente bien, eso sin contar las incontables miradas que ambos jóvenes intercambiaban, las de joven iban de admiración y burla y las de la chica eran de descontento y enojo, esto no paso desapercibido por Ikuko.

- ¿Qué tanto me vez? – Serena quiso hacer quedar mal a Darien al ver que le veía el escote -

- Tu colgadijo… - dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿Mi qué? – Pregunto extrañada la rubia-

- Tu colgadijo… - señalando la cadena que tenía en el cuello-

- Se llama "dije"…

- Sere… no tienes que ser tan hosca con nuestro invitado… mejor muéstrale tu dije… - intervino Ikuko –

Y como Serena no pretendía que el hombre le volviera a poner una sola mano encina opto por quitarse la cadena y dársela.

- Es muy bonito… - dijo observando el dije de corazón que la rubia le entrego -

- Me lo regalo mi abuelo en uno de mis cumpleaños… - contesto seca –

La rubia le extendió la mano para recuperar su cadena pero Darien tenia otros planes.

- ¿Me permites?

Acercándose a ella para poner el mismo la cadena en su lugar, y otra vez la rubia tratando de evitar un escándalo con sus papas término aceptando la oferta muy a regaña dientes, Se levanto el cabello y se puso de lado para que Darien hiciera su trabajo.

Darien aprovechando que ella misma hacia inconcientemente campo para evitar que sus papas vieran lo que él hacia se inclino del lado opuesto a donde Ikuko y Kenji veían.

Su tarea en colocar en su lugar la cadena le llevo unos cuantos segundos mientras que la otra que tenia en mente le llevo más tiempo.

Una vez inclinado sobre Serena le lamió el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, para después dejar que sintiera su aliento en la piel húmeda por su saliva para después depositar un beso casto sobre la piel de su cuello y apartarse como si nada hubiera pasado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Serena al sentir al principio su cercanía le palpitaba el corazón más rápido de lo normal pero al sentir la lengua sobre su piel, su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho y al sentir su aliento hizo que se le erizara hasta la el crecimiento del cabello, para cuando llego el beso había perdido el contacto completo de las sensaciones de su cuerpo y agradeció al cielo el que él se hubiera apartado.

Una vez que intercambiaron miradas la de Darien brillaba de deseo y juego y la de Serena de rabia y pena.

Una vez pasado el incidente, continuaron la cena como si nada, como al otro día tenia que trabajar Serena lo uso como excusa para huir lo más rápido posible de ahí y para alejarse de Darien pero su papá le pidió a Darien que escoltara a Serena a su departamento para asegurarse que su hija llegara sana y salva a su casa cosa que Darien acepto encantado.

Ikuko viendo que ambos jóvenes se alejaban no pudo evitar hacer un comentario que le rondo por la cabeza toda la noche desde que los vio sentados juntos.

- Hacen una pareja encantadora… - mirándolos salir del restaurant –

- Si… son muy eficientes los dos… - quiso seguir la platica Kenji con su esposa –

Ikuko al ver que Kenji no tenia ni idea de que hablaba siguió hablando para si pero en voz alta.

- Tendremos unos nietos igual de hermosos que sus papas – dijo con un suspiro -

- Si… solo espero que Serena encuentre pareja pronto…

Ikuko solo entorno los ojos e hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de su marido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Serena manejo lo más rápido posible hacia su departamento rezando para perder de vista el coche del sátiro aprovechado que la seguía de cerca, al llegar al departamento aparco lo más rápido posible y salio del auto con la esperanza de no volver a cruzar palabra con ese hombre al menos por esa noche. Pero se equivoco.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar así?

- ¿Qué te interesa?

Ambos estaban parados en las escaleras del edificio de departamentos donde la rubia vivía.

- Es para demandar al maestro… es un crimen que una mujer maneje de esa manera y a esa velocidad…

- Me enseño Haruka… - levantando la barbilla a modo de reto –

- Mmm… eso explica la velocidad… pero obviamente no aprendiste para que se usan los semáforos… ¿Le prestaste atención cuando explicaba? – en tono de burla -

- Mira….

La chica iba a comenzar a discutir cuando aparecieron Haruka y Michiru.

- Hola chicos… - saludo Haruka -

- Apareció el maestro… - mirando de reojo a la rubia - Hola Haruka… gusto en verte… - extendiéndole le mano en forma de saludo –

- Hola Darien… lo mismo digo – devolviéndole el saludo – Mira te presento a Michiru Kaiou… mi novia… Mich… él es Darien Chiba un amigo de Serena…

- Un placer…

Michiru le extendió la mano y Darien se la beso cosa que termino de poner de mal humor a Serena.

- El placer es todo mió… - dirigiéndose a Haruka – Perdona que te lo diga pero tu novia es hermosa… - sonriéndole -

-Agggggggg… - Serena no pudo contener su enojo-

Sin más se dio la vuelta y entro al edificio vociferando maldiciones en contra de los hombres y la humanidad en general.

- Veo que sigue de un humor de perros – aseguro Haruka -

- Que te puedo decir… -Darien se encogió de hombros sonriendo –

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa antes de que la rubia loca destroce el departamento y no quede en pie absolutamente nada.

- Fue un placer conocerte Michiru… y un gusto volver a verte…

Darien se despidió y se fue, Haruka y Michiru entraron al edificio…

- ¿Él es chico del que Serena esta enamorada? – pregunto Michiru en el ascensor -

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Haruka se encogió de hombros-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola chicas…

Disculpen la demora pero aquí esta el capi… espero que les haya gustado… les agradezco a todas sus reviews…

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo…

Saly Luna


	12. Huyendo

**Capi. 12: "Huyendo"**

Después del pequeño incidente de la oficina y el restaurant Serena hacia todo lo posible por mantener alejado a Darien al menos un metro de distancia, había pasado dos semanas de aquellos incidentes y como regla había tomado que en lo referente a Darien mantendrían tierra de por medio. Si estaban en la misma oficina solos dejaba la puerta abierta y el escritorio de por medio entre ambos. Y evitaba absolutamente cualquier circunstancia que los llevara a estar juntos.

Para gratitud de Serena y desilusión para Darien habían tenido mucho trabajo por lo que tampoco hubo mucha oportunidad de seguir los juegos de seducción de Darien, él sabia que andaba por buen camino pero también sabia que no debía presionar a la presa una vez acorralada.

Al ver que Serena huía de él como venado al cazador, decidió darle su propio espacio pero sin quitar el dedo del renglón, estaba seguido que al no forzarla con su presencia obtendría mejores resultados que si la acosaba y hostigaba hasta el cansancio.

Serena al ver que las atenciones de Darien hacia ella disminuyan creyó que él al fin había entendido que no quería tener nada que ver con el salvo las cuestiones reglamentarias del trabajo.

Al ir pasando el tiempo ambos fueron acortando sus defensas en presencia del otro, se volvían a acostumbrar a la cercana presencia del otro, ahora Serena sin notarlo buscaba la presencia de Darien cuando no la sentía cerca e inconcientemente estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, Darien obviamente notaba este cambio paulatino en ella, cosa que le hacia inmensamente feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Sin darse cuenta por el exceso de trabajo que tenia, el cumpleaños de su querido Yaten estaba a la vuela de la esquina y Serena o tenia ni idea de que regalarle… ¿Qué se puede regalar a alguien que tiene la suficiente plata para comprarse lo que quiere?...

Serena se la paso pensando en que reglar y de la noche a la mañana se le ocurrió, ya sabia que regalarle y sabia de ante mando que le encantaría. Se la paso los últimos dos días entre el trabajo y el regalo de Yaten.

Las chicas darían una pequeña fiesta para festejar el cumple de Yaten, y obviamente Mina aprovecharía para intentar captar la atención del tan esquivo joven. También querían aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer que la pequeña Hotaru saliera de la depresión en la que estaba ya que su amado Seiya últimamente no le daba ni la hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos hermanito… tienes que venir… - decía la pelinegra tratando de convencer a su hermano de ir a la fiesta –

-Olvídalo Rey… yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí… - el oji-azul se resistía a aceptar la invitación-

- Claro que tienes que ir… últimamente no sales más que para ir a la oficina… anda… distráete un poco… -queriéndolo sacar de su encierro-

- Para que quieres que vaya… esos tipos a duras penas me tragan… olvídalo yo no voy.

- Porfa… por mi… - haciendo la vos de una nena- además las chicas y yo queremos presentarte a una niña súper mona… se que te caerá bien… - Darien intento hablar pero Rey continuo su discurso- y ni digas que no por que ya le dijimos que estarías encantado de conocerla… es una niña preciosa…

El pelinegro aparto el auricular del teléfono para blasfemar y suspirar derrotado antes de continuar.

- Esta bien… esta bien… solo por que me has obligado a ir… pero que quede claro que iré solo por que soy todo un caballero y no puedo ofender a una dama.

Cortaron la comunicación, uno de mal humor por haber sido obligado a hacer algo que no quería y otra feliz de la vida por haber logrado lo que se proponía.

Rey ya no quería ver a su hermano de mal genio y encerrado como prisionero, era hora de olvidar a Serena y si ella podía lograr que lo hiciera, haría cualquier cosa que hiciera falta… incluso emparejarlo con alguien más… hacerla de casamentera hasta que diera resultado. Su propósito era ver de nuevo la luz en los ojos de su amado hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena estaba muy ocupada en su oficina, había dejado de lado el regalo de Yaten para centrar su atención en el trabajo que tenía colgado. La secretaria le anuncio que tenia una llamada, así es que de mala gana dejo lo que hacia para contestar el teléfono.

- ¿Alo? – contesto distraídamente-

- Serena… disculpa que te moleste, pero es importante.

- ¿Lita? – presto atención a la mujer al otro lado de la línea –

- si Sere soy yo… quería recordarte lo de la fiesta que daremos para Yaten hoy en la noche…

- Lo siento… - comenzaba a excusarse-

- Olvídalo, no puedes decir que no… es cumple de Yaten y tienes que asistir no puedes faltar… así es que te esperamos a partir de las 8 de la noche en el restaurat.

- Pero… tengo mucho trabajo… no se a que hora termine.

- Te esperamos… no llegues muy tarde, deja por un día tu trabajo… solo es un rato…

- Esta bien… llegare tan pronto como pueda.

Suspirando colgó el teléfono y dejo de lado su trabajo para regresar con la labor de realizar el regalo de su querido hermanito mayor.

Al reaccionar eran las 7 de la noche, a duras penas tenia tiempo para ir y cambiarse al departamento, había pasado el resto de la tarde en el regalo, pero al fin estaba terminado y tenia el tiempo justo de llegar a la fiesta, había pensado en faltar pero había caído en cuenta que los hermanos Kou no lo perdonarían, por lo que se apresuro para estar lista.

Se fue al departamento, se ducho lo más rápido que pudo y se cambio. Eligio una minifalda de piel negra, una blusa de tirantes rosa, unos zapatos de cuerdas a los tobillos negros y una chamarra de piel rosa y un escaso maquillaje, mascara de pestañas, y un gloss rosa para los labios, se ato el cabello en una cola de caballo alta con un listón rosa como adorno.

Al ver el reloj de la sala vio que era ya tarde… 9:30… _Yaten me matara,_ pensó, tomo so bolsa y salio del departamento casi corriendo.

Al llegar al restaurante, lo encontró cerrado pero se oía el bullicio de la fiesta, toco la puerta y espero a que se abriera.

- Hola… pensamos que ya no venias. – saludo un sonriente Andrew sonriéndole el paso para que entrara-

- Si, perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo… espero no llegar tarde… - sonrió como disculpa –

Ambos entraron y vieron a los demás felices de la vida, estaban bailando, bromeando, tomando tragos… en el fondo vio a Yaten conversando animadamente con Mina y con Seiya, se dirigió a ellos, pero a medio camino en una mesa al lado vio a Darien impecablemente vestido con una camisa gris oscura, pantalón negro y sin corbata, se veía tan guapo con o sin esos trajes caros hechos a la medida que usaba para la oficina, al desviar la mirada hacia donde el veía y sonreía su sonrisa murió… hablaba animadamente con una joven de cabello negro…

_Mmm la conozco,_ -pensó- _mmm… ¿Dónde la he visto?.._. – hizo una pausa para buscarla en su memoria – _ya… la prima de Amy… ¿Hotaru? ¿Qué diablos hace con Darien?_

Siguió su camino para evitar llamar la atención de los presentes, como pudo recupero su anterior sonrisa y camino a su destino.

- Wooow… se nos callo un ángel del cielo… - exclamo Seiya al verla -

- Jajajaja… lo dices por que me quieres… - guiñándole un ojo –

- Al fin llegas… -fue la seca respuesta de Yaten –

-Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento… - abrasándose a Yaten - Lo siento… di que me perdonas y te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños… - se distancio de sus brazos para sonreírle con coquetería –

- Primero mi regalo… - extendiéndole las manos –

- Mmm… - hizo una pausa meditándolo- esta bien… ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!

Le dio una bolsa de regalo que tenia en las manos, dentro había un engargolado de hojas color negro, sobre estas había fotos pegadas, las fotos eran de ellos juntos, cuando eran niños, bebes, adultos… de todo…

Yaten comenzó a ojear el regalo, y Seiya se les unió, los tres reían conforme pasaban las hojas e iban recordando las situaciones que se veían en las fotos, llenos de curiosidad se les acercó el otro hermano y Haruka… el grupito en poco tiempo reía a carcajadas conforme avanzaban en el álbum.

- Wooow… muy bonito regalo… gracias… - abrazando a al rubia efusivamente -

- Esperaba que te gustara… no sabia que regalarte…

- Es el mejor regalo de todos… - abrazándola otra vez –

- ¿Dónde conseguiste todas las fotos gatita? – pregunto Haruka –

- Unas las tenia yo… otras se las pedí a mi mama y otras a la tía Kakyuu que me las mando por correo…

- ¿Le pediste fotos a mi madre? – sorprendido pregunto Taiki-

- Sip… no fue una gran idea… - sonriéndole –

Al ver que ellos hacían su grupito, no pareció hacerles gracia a las chicas… ya que siempre que llegaba Serena acaparaba la atención de los chicos del lugar… y ya que Mina había logrado hacer que Yaten la pelara, y para colmo Rey no perdía detalle de cómo su hermano no apartaba los ojos de la rubia que ni por equivocación había volteado a mirarle…

-Hasta que la gatita despego los ojos de la computadora… esto hay que celebrarlo… - dijo Haruka como reproche -

- No te quejes… aquí estoy…- enseñándole la lengua –

- Mejor vamos a bailar… dejen de pelear aunque sea media hora… - Taiki se fue en busca de su novia para bailar –

Yaten tomo la mano de la rubia y se la llevo al espacio que prepararon para que pudieran bailar.

Darien al ver que Serena se divertía y ni siquiera sabia que el estaba ahí y que respiraba opto por seguir el consejo de Rey y dejar a Serena por la paz y seguir con su vida. Le pidió a Hotaru que bailara con él al ver que se ponía triste por una razón que no entendía.

Ambos bailaban tímidamente, Hotaru era medio tímida y más con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y aparte de todo este hombre era un espécimen de admiración… pues las cosas no mejoraban. Pero al pasar más tiempo con Darien se iba relajando y sintiéndose más cómoda con él.

Por otro lado, después de que Serena bailara con Yaten regresaron con el grupo para seguir conversando. Ella por más que lo intentara no podía evitar dar miradas furtivas a Darien, al ver que se divertía con la prima de Amy no la hizo muy feliz y mucho menos darse cuenta que le importara lo que hiciera Darien.

Seiya al ver que Serena no hacia otra cosa más que mirar hacia donde Darien y Hotaru bailaban y reían la tomo de la mono y la llevo a bailar, buscando un momento para conversar con ella. Serena queriendo o no acepto la invitación y fue a bailar con él, tenia la atención dividida entre Seiya y Darien.

- Si sigues volteando a verlo te dará tortícolis… - le dijo cerca del oído -

- ¿Qué? – volteo distraída a verlo –

- Que si sigues volteándolo a ver te lastimaras el cuello… - le dijo seriamente –

- ¿Estas enojado? – le pregunto extrañada de su tono de vos –

- Bombón… ¿Te molesta que él este con Hotaru? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos –

- ¿Molestarme? ¡Por dios Teddy! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? – fingiendo indiferencia –

- Eres pésima fingiendo… vamos, acéptalo… -animándola a decir la verdad-

- No tiene por que molestarme lo que él haga o deje de hacer… - inconcientemente volteo a ver que hacia Darien –

- Si claro… por eso no dejas ni un minito de vigilar lo que hace o deja de hacer… ¿verdad?

- Seiya… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – volviendo su mirada a él –

- A que dejes de jugar con lo que sientes… ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas que estas y sigues enamorada de él? ¿Por qué no dejas de huir de él y de lo que sientes por él?

- ¡Por dios Seiya! ¡No inventes! Ni huyo de él y mucho menos siento algo por él… – tratando de salir del tema –

- Serena… ¿Crees que me gusta verte sufrir? – buscando su mirada –

- Seiya, No sufro!!... – tratando de sonreír –

- ¿Engañarte a ti misma no es sufrir? ¿Escapar de los que sientes no lo es? ¿Estar pendiente de lo que él hace y deja de hacer no lo es? Por favor Serena deja de engañarte sola…

- ¿Y que me dices de ti?... hasta donde yo se, has hecho lo mismo que yo… ¿te molesta que Hotaru este con Darien?

- Serena, no hablamos de mí…

- Es lo mismo… si dices que yo sufro escondiendo lo que "siento" por Darien… tú también lo haces con respecto a Hotaru…

- Serena… yo solo intento ayudarte… quiero verte feliz… y créeme… últimamente solo lo haces cuando hablas de él, tus ojos brillan solo de mencionar su nombre…

- Eso no es verdad… yo no siento nada por él. Ya no más. Nunca más.

Serena al decir esas palabras volteo a ver a Darien que bailaba con Hotaru entre risas, parecían divertirse… con cada sonrisa que salía de la boca de Darien ella se iba sintiendo más y más triste.

_¿Por qué demonios me siento así…?_

Dejo a Seiya en la pista de baila para ir al sanitario… necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de Seiya, de Darien, de Hotaru, del ruido… de todo…

Al llegar se paro en el espero a ver su imagen, se miro a los ojos y su mente repitió una y cada palabra que Seiya le había dicho.

_¿En verdad sigo enamorada de Darien? ¿Qué siento por él? ¿Por qué me molesta verlo con ella? ¿Por qué me duele saber que es feliz sin mí? ¿Por qué siento ganas de ser homicida y matar a Hotaru lenta y dolorosamente?¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Tengo que salir de aquí!!_

Mientras tanto si Darien se divertía con Hotaru, resulto ser una chica interesante, divertida pero no era Serena. Furtivamente la miraba mientras hablaba con Seiya, se veía contrariada, triste, melancólica… se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le estaría diciendo para poner mal a Serena? Aunque se la pasaba bien con Hotaru tenía ganas de ir tras ella al verla irse para averiguar que demonios le había hecho Seiya.

Después de unos minutos Serena salio del baño, por una extraña razón llevaba prisa, se acerco a sus amigos y al parecer se despedía de ellos, Darien no pudo apartar la mirada de ella a pesar de escuchar que Hotaru le hablaba.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con ella? – le dijo sin más Hotaru al obtener su atención -

- ¿Cómo dices? – no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien –

- Serena… - señalándola – no has dejado de mirarla en toda la noche desde que llego.

- Perdona… no fue con intención… - no encontró excusa alguna-

- Se te nota a leguas que la amas… te agradezco que me hagas compañía pero obviamente prefieres estar con ella… anda ve… - empujándolo a la dirección de donde se encontraba Serena –

- No… estoy bien contigo… - regresando su vista a ella – además… Serena no quiere estar conmigo…

- Eso no lo creo… solo basta mirar como te mira…

En ese momento Serena paso junto a ellos sin voltear a verlos, se despidió del resto y salio del restaurante lo más rápido que pudo.

- Anda… ve a ver que le sucede… creo que iba llorando…

- Pero… no quiero dejarte sola… - intento debatir el pelinegro –

- Ella no se quedara sola… estará conmigo… - dijo Seiya llegando a donde ellos estaban – anda ve… y más te vale que ahora si no le hagas nada por que si no yo mismo te haré jirones… - sonriéndole sardónicamente –

- Pero… - Darien comenzaba a hablar –

- Pero nada… vete que se te va… -Hotaru lo volvió a empujar con dirección a la puerta–

Darien tomo su chamarra y sin despedirse salio corriendo tras Serena, Seiya y Hotaru lo vieron salir tras la rubia, sin decir palabra Seiya tomo la mano de Hotaru y la guío a la pista de baile.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Serena estaba parada junto a su coche pensando que hacer… tenía ganas de caminar, pero a esas horas no era buena idea caminar sola, se recargo en la puerta del coche y miro hacia el cielo, a las nubes, a la luna, a las estrellas como si ellas le dieran las respuestas que necesitaba en ese momento.

Estaba tan perdida en sus meditaciones que no vio acercarse al motivo de su intranquilidad. Darien al verla tan concentrada prefirió no molestarla y mirarla, _¡dios es tan hermosa!_ – pensó. Se fue acercando poco a poco los metros que lo separaban de ella para no asustarla, al tenerla a escasos 2 metros de distancia pudo ver que rodaban lagrimas por su rostro.

- Serena… - la llamo con voz apagada-

- Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se limpio rapadamente las lágrimas que caían –

- No me gusta verte llorar… - se acerco para acariciar su rostro –

Serena vio que había pena en sus ojos, no supo por que pero al verlo así su corazón sintió pena también, era como si pudiera sentir su dolor con solo verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – acariciaba con el pulgar su mejilla -

Serena seguía mirándolo fijamente, entre más lo veía a los ojos más era el dolor que sentía dentro en su corazón, sin pensar, sin razonar, suspiro y se dejo ir a sus brazos.

Serena lo abrazo, envolvió con sus brazos su cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho, al sentir su calor, al escuchar el latido de su corazón, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Darien sin pensarlo la envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla, acariciaba con sus manos su espalda, recargo su cabeza en la suya, depositaba pequeños besos sobre su cabeza.

Sin decir nada estuvieron abrazados uno al otro, disfrutaban de su compañía, de su calor, de la sensación de estar juntos nuevamente. Serena poco a poco se fue tranquilizando pero en ningún momento se soltó de su agarre ni intento soltarlo a él. Cerro los ojos para intensificar sus sensaciones… estar en sus brazos era lo mejor del mundo, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Despacio despego su rostro de su pecho para buscar sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué entre más trato de olvidarte más te metes en mi piel, en mi mente, en mi corazón?

Lo miraba tan fijamente como si con eso obtuviera las respuestas que necesitaba. Darien en vez de soltarla la estrecho más y bajo su rostro al de ella para buscar su boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola………

Soy yo otra vez……….. mil perdones por no haber actualizado pero tenia problemas con mi inter… ósea mes y medio!!!!!!!!!!! Fue tan horrible….

Pero bueee… espero que el capi les haya gustado… les prometo no volver a tardarme así en publicar un capi.

Dejen reviews, me gusta saber que opinan del fic…

Besos a todas…

SalyLuna


	13. Confusion

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué entre más trato de olvidarte más te metes en mi piel, en mi mente, en mi corazón?

Lo miraba tan fijamente como si con eso obtuviera las respuestas que necesitaba. Darien en vez de soltarla la estrecho más y bajo su rostro al de ella para buscar su boca.

**Capitulo 13: "Confusión"**

Serena al sentir la textura satinada y el calor de la boca de Darien se dejo consumir por lo que en ese momento sentía, se sentía feliz, se sentía tranquila, sentía que podía volar si lo intentaba, sintió que el mundo se detuvo, todos y todo salvo ellos dos habían dejado de existir.

Se dio cuenta que por el momento luchar contra lo que sentía e intentaba ocultar no valía la pena, por ahora las barreras que por tanto tiempo llevaba puestas callaron a sus pies sin darse cuenta, por fin después de tantos años su vida volvía a tener sentido, por mucho que odiara la idea, Darien le daba sentido a su vida, a su existencia.

Serena se dejo besar, dejo que la abrazara, que la acercara a su cuerpo tibio y protector, al sentirse segura comenzó a devolverle el beso, se dejo llevar por el amor y el sentimiento de seguridad y bienestar.

Al terminar el beso despegaron sus rostros poco a poco, Darien le tomo el rostro con las manos para evitar que se volviera a alejar, Serena poco a poco abrió los ojos y busco su mirada, él la veía con amor, con ternura, le sonrió dulcemente a lo que Serena respondió con un suspiro y también sonrió.

- Hola dulce princesa… - Darien pego su frente a la de ella y sus manos bajaron a su cintura -

- Hola… - la rubia cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel nuevamente –

- ¿Sabes?... Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí… va a ser muy molesto que alguien salga y nos vea a media calle besándonos… - restregó su nariz con la de ella –

- Si… creo que es lo mejor…

Lentamente comenzaron a despegar sus cuerpos, al estar perfectamente incorporados Darien tomo su mano para encamisarse a su coche dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

- ¿Darien? – Serena se detuvo a mitad de camino.

- Dime princesa…

- Aun no quiero ir a casa…

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Me apetece caminar un rato… la noche es hermosa. - Ambos voltearon al cielo para apreciar un cielo estrellado, sin nubes y con una luna llena hermosa-. ¿Te parece ir a caminar por ahí?

- Con vos iré al fin del mundo… - levanto su mano para depositar un beso en la palma.

Serena le sonrió y camino hacia su auto, después Darien se dirigió al suyo y ambos partieron con dirección al parque. Una vez ahí caminaron con las manos entrelazadas y sin hablar, uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, bastaba saber que tenían la persona amada junto y era lo único que en ese momento necesitaban. Sin decir una sola palabra llegaron al lago que para ese momento tenia encima la luna y su luz se reflejaba increíblemente sobre sus aguas, dando un ambiente por lo más romántico.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente al lago, seguían tomados de las manos, después de un tiempo Serena se recargo en el hombro de Darien y el recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella. Cada uno seguía perdido en la vista y sus pensamientos. Después de un tiempo el se animo a romper el silencio.

- ¿En que piensas princesa? – Levantando su cabeza para buscar su mirada-

- En todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… - se incorporo para seguir la conversación, había llegado el momento de arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Y qué has pensado? ¿Me darás una oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdí?

- Es que ese es el problema… no lo se… por un lado mi corazón grita que si pero por el otro mi cabeza grita que no… tengo miedo de que me vuelva a ilusionar para después llegues tu y lo eché todo a perder y vuelva a sufrir…

- Tienes mi palabra de que no sucederá… eres mi vida Serena… lo sabes…

- También lo era hace años y eso no te impidió dejarme… aun siendo tu vida me hiciste daño. – esquivo su mirada bajando la cabeza –

- Serena – levanto su cabeza para mirarla – No se como puedo hacer para que creas que jamás te volveré a dejar, pero por favor créeme lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

- Por fin creí que podía vivir sin ti y de pronto llegas y me volteas el mundo de cabeza, con solo verte desenterraste lo que yo había enterrado en mi corazón, solo basto un segundo para que volviera a surgir el amor que yo con tanto esfuerzo había querido acabar.

- Por lo menos tú lograste deshacerte de lo que sentías… en cambio yo sentí tu ausencia todos y cada uno de los días en los que estuviste lejos… no paso un solo día en el que no pensara en ti, no paso una sola noche en la que no evocara tu imagen para poder conciliar el sueño.

- No se que te hace pensar que yo la pase mejor… no sabes que fue para mi irme de aquí solo por no tenerte cerca, no sabes que fue llegar a un lugar extraño y lo único que me hacia salir adelante era el recuerdo del hombre que amaba y que me había destrozado mis ilusiones.

- Entonces dame una sola oportunidad para enmendar mis errores, para corregir mis equivocaciones, solo déjame estar contigo, Serena… me estoy muriendo de amor… no hago otra cosa que pensar en que hacer para convencerte que regreses conmigo, pensar en que hacer para que me dejes estar a tu lado.

-Ese es el problema Darien… no se si quiera estar nuevamente contigo.

-Si es cierto lo que dices… ¿Por qué me dejaste besarte? ¿Por qué veniste aquí conmigo? ¿Acaso solo juegas conmigo?

- Por supuesto que no… es solo que estoy confundida… tu insistencia me atosiga, tu cercanía me confunde… no se que hacer… se que me duele tenerte cerca pero también me duele que te alejes…

- Estamos igual... ya me canse de rogarte… me he cansado de seguirte como un perro, me he cansado de mendigar las migajas de tu atención, creo que esta conversación fue lo ultimo que hago por ganarme una oportunidad, hasta aquí llego el aplastar mi orgullo por un poco de tu cariño.

- Pero Darien… - Serena se quedo de piedra por que no se esperaba esa reacción el él –

-Darien nada… ya me canse de tus caprichos, pensé que tratando de ganar tu cariño iba a conseguir que regresaras conmigo pero lo único que conseguí fue humillarme ante ti, he quedado como un acosador, un mendigo de tu afecto… ¿Y sabes que Serena? Ya me canse…

- Pero Darien… - con cada palabra le daban más ganas de llorar –

-Aun no he terminado… ¿Quieres espacio? Eso es justamente lo que tendrás… no me volverá a acercar a ti más que con asuntos exclusivamente de trabajo, creo que ambos hemos llegado al limite de nuestra situación. De ahora en adelante seguiremos la mecánica que tu impusiste… somos compañeros de trabajo y nada más.

Sin decir una sola palabra más y sin esperar a replicas de ella comenzó a caminar de regreso al estacionamiento, espero a que ella lo alcanzara para seguir con su camino. Una vez en sus coches la escolto hasta su departamento para luego partir al suyo, el que estuviera enojado no impedía que siguiera siendo caballeroso, no iba a permitir que le pasara algo en el camino de regreso a su casa, una vez que Serena llego a salvo a su departamento el partió para el suyo sin detenerse a intercambiar una sola palabra más con la rubia.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Serena no daba crédito a lo escuchado, ¿En qué momento el tierno y romántico Darien paso a ser el frió témpano de hielo con el que termino?

En automático llego al departamento, dejo las llaves en la mesa de centro y se fue a su habitación, el cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama lo hizo en el mismo modo, seguía en estado de shock.

_¿Me perdí parte de la conversación? ¿Dios en qué me perdí? ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Darien? _

Por más vueltas que daba en la cama no conseguía conciliar el sueño ni mucho menos encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que una y otra vez daban vueltas en su cabeza.

_Por dios!! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre? ¿Cómo se le ocurre tratarme así? ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¡¡Esta neurótico!! Yo que culpa que tenga las hormonas alborotadas y venga a guitonearme como si fuera a permitírselo… ¡¡Lo quiero matar!!... Tranquila Serena… cuenta hasta 10… respira… inhala… exhala… ¡por dios! Ahora estoy loca¡¡ hablo conmigo misma… necesito dormir… vamos Sere tu puedes… a ver intenta con Borreguitos… un borreguito… dos borreguitos… tres borreguitos… ¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhh me estoy volviendo loca…!!! a ver voz…sal de mi cabeza… _

Después de dialogar con su yo interior y de seguir blasfemando contra de Darien al fin logro conciliar el sueño pero no le sirvió de mucho por que al poco tiempo la alarma del reloj sonó.

Después de dar mil vueltas y con 45 minutos de retraso al fin llego a la oficina para darse cuenta de que había junta de ejecutivos…

_¡¡ Por dios lo que me faltaba!!_

Al entrar tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su concentración para captar la temática de la junta… alguien tenia que ir a comprobar los proyectos que tenían en el interior del país y ese alguien tenia que ser o ella o el neurótico de Darien… pero ella no ira… Darien se había ofrecido de voluntario y estaria dos semanas fuera.

_¡¡Alto!! ¡¿Dos semanas?! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer sin Darien dos semanas? ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Que Darien se vaya es lo mejor que me puede pasar… al final me desharé de él._

Ese mismo día Darien preparo lo que iba a necesitar y salio de viaje para no volver en dos semanas.

Por un lado Darien vio la mejor oportunidad para alejarse y poner en claro sus pensamientos y lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante con respecto a su vida. Por el otro serena vio la oportunidad de verse libre del neurótico de Darien.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Voy de prisa, siempre en contra del reloj  
Todo lo que viví nunca fue para mí  
Y aunque duele aceptarlo es así_

Los dos primeros días fueron placenteros para Serena, serena agradeció la ausencia de Darien, había tendió tiempo para pensar y digerir la ultima confrontación que habían tenido, al fin comprendió que Darien estaba al limite, y ella con su actitud no había hecho nada más que empeorar las cosas.

_Tonterías nos separan a los dos  
Una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir  
Y es que sé que soy parte de ti_

Con forme pasaba el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de su ausencia y con el paso de las horas esta comenzó a pesar. Daba vueltas por su oficina pensando en lo que Darien andaría haciendo a esa hora.

_Porque después de tu amor ya no hay nada  
Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada  
_

_  
Porque siempre caigo rendida  
Cuando tú me llamas  
Porque siempre a cada minuto  
Te vuelvo a extrañar_

Con las escasas llamadas que habían sostenido desde su partida eran única y exclusivamente para darle paso a el relato de las situaciones con las que se encontraba pero nada más.

_Eres para mí desde que te vi  
No te dejo de pensar…  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo  
De volverte a amar_

Ella comenzó a añorar al Darien divertido que irrumpía en su oficina para hacerle ameno el día de trabajo y para hacerle pasar un buen tiempo y robarle unas sonrisas.

_Volvería a apostar por este amor  
A perder la razón, eres tú la ilusión  
Que atrapa mi corazón_

Al pasar más y más días se dio cuenta que por más que tratara de negar los hechos amaba a Darien con todo su corazón y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos su toque, sus besos, sus caricias pero al mismo tiempo se moría de miedo, ya no se podía permitir actuar tan impulsivamente que antes, ya no podía arriesgar otra vez su corazón de aquella manera, aunque lo amara no podía darse el lujo de volver a confiar y a dar todo de si para que de buenas a primeras llegara él y destruyera su castillo de cristal.

_Porque después de tu amor ya no hay nada  
Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada_

Porque siempre caigo rendida  
Cuando tú me llamas,  
Porque siempre a cada minuto  
Te vuelvo a extrañar

Al pasar semana y media se dio cuenta que no podría volver a vivir sin él, no había ni un solo momento del día que no pensara en el, que no se descubriera evocando su imagen, pensando en sus besos, cerraba los ojos y veía sus ojos, escuchaba su voz.

_Eres para mí desde que te vi  
No te dejo de pensar  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo  
De volverte a amar_

Estaba entre la gran disyuntiva de hacerle caso a su corazón que le gritaba el nombre de Darien y su cabeza que le gritaba cuidado.

_Porque siempre caigo rendida  
Cuando tú me llamas  
Porque siempre a cada minuto  
Te vuelvo a extrañar_

Cada noche la vivía en vela pensado el que hacer, cada vez que lo pensaba le daba menos sentido a sus pensamientos, un momento quería ir con el y arrojarse a sus brazos pero al siguiente quería correr en dirección contraria y escapar otra vez de él y de lo que sentía.

_Eres para mí desde que te vi  
No te dejo de pensar  
Y es que tengo tanto miedo  
Tengo tanto, tanto miedo  
De volverte a amar_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola chicas…

Mil perdones por la demora pero ya les traje el capi… espero que les guste.. no se olviden de las Reviews…

El próximo capi estará buenisisisisimo… así es que comenten mucho para que lo suba más rápido ñaca ñaca… jajajaja

Besos a todas…

**SaluLuna.**

**Pd:**

Grax Saku por tu ayuda… sabes que sos super importante… besitos.


	14. Perdiendo la Batalla

**Capítulo 14: "Perdiendo la Batalla"**

Su ya expuesta vulnerabilidad, era un motivo para reconocer que aquella guerra contra el destino era una causa perdida. Quería definitivamente verlo. Eran las nueve y media de la noche, sabía que quizá interrumpiría su descanso, pero su egoísmo era exacto en el motivo después de todo un día sin verlo.

Después de haber regresado de su viaje de negocios lo primero que paso por su mente fue verlo, pero nuevamente el destino estaba en su contra, no lo había visto más que para darle un maldito informe, el cual requería su firma para ser archivado pero por desgracia era más importante el dichoso papelucho que ella. No le había prestado ni la más mínima atención salvo para agradecerle la molestia que se tomo al llevarle ella misma el papel, después de eso ni una sola mirada en todo el día.

De nuevo la vida se las había arreglado para no ponerlos juntos ese mismo día en la misma oficina, o hacer que se encontraran en un corredor, o al menos reunirlos a la hora del almuerzo.

Le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Sentía que había llegado un momento donde no sabía cómo mantener la situación de él que le hiciera tanta falta. Era extraño entender que ese amor de adolescente con el que su mente se había nublado un día, había vuelto de un modo totalmente diferente a su vida.

Quizá porque era más vital. Porque era más fuerte.

Sus tribulaciones mentales dieron cabida incluso, para pasarse varias luces de semáforo en rojo.

Después de unos tantos enredos mentales y un número no determinado de luces de semáforo, las cuales poco le importaron, Serena llegó al apartamento de Darien.

Antes de tocar a la puerta, se detuvo agitadamente apoyándose contra la pared. Durante un momento pensó en el rostro de Darien cuando la viera agitada; no quería dar la impresión de esa necesidad tan suya de verlo.

- Diablos - pronunció conteniéndose a sí misma.

Luego de cinco minutos que parecieron interminables, llamo a la puerta. Su corazón inexplicablemente comenzó a latir con una furia que ni ella misma esperaba.

_Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

- Hola Serena. - pronunció Darien al abrir la puerta.

'Definitivamente a esas horas de la noche, la última visita que esperaba era la de ella'.

- Tenemos que hablar. - replicó ella tratando de no mirar a esos ojos azules, que ella bien sabía, la pondrían nerviosa.

- Adelante. - asintió él invitándola a entrar.

Inquieta, y evitando más de un reflejo involuntario, Serena accedió por la puerta y camino hasta la sala, luego espero a que Darien llegara.

- Siéntate por favor, ¿Quieres tomar algo?, Estaba por comer un pedazo de pizza… - añadió Darien, observándola detenidamente.

La veía extraña, algo le decía que esta conversación tendría su tinte trascendental.

- No así estoy bien. - replicó Serena a secas sin tomar asiento.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No - respondió Serena

Por algún motivo no tenía ideas para iniciar la conversación. Ella solo tenía en mente el hecho de verlo, pero, en sus planes jamás estuvo el que hacer una vez lo tuviese en frente.

- ¿Y bien? -insistió Darien con mas curiosidad aun.

- Darien, quisiera saber si firmaste los documentos que te entregué esta tarde.

Al terminar, Serena se dio cuenta de que aquella había sido la excusa más tonta desde sus tiempos de adolescente.

Darien simplemente sonrió y le dijo:

- No creo que hayas venido hasta acá para decirme algo tan tonto como eso.

Luego se dio al gusto de una sonora carcajada que hasta incluso terminó contagiando a la misma Serena.

Un par de minutos luego, cuando la risa terminó, Serena sintió que volvía al mismo problema del inicio.

- Darien soy una tonta, todos los años que han pasado y se supone que no debería pasarme esto frente a ti. - replicó Serena apenada dirigiendo su mirada a un lugar cualquiera para disimular.

- Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiaran Serena. - replicó Darien caminando hasta ella.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - replicó Serena un tanto contrariada.

_¿Darien estaba confirmándome que efectivamente soy una tonta?_

- Que cuando te veo me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti, me quedo sin palabras...

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
Es junto a ti mi amor_

Darien estaba demasiado cerca suyo como para concentrarse; Serena sabía perfectamente que quien debía hablar era ella, porque si permitía que el manejara la situación, nunca terminaría diciéndole lo que quería decirle.

Por ese motivo, y delicadamente, se escabulló caminando hacia la ventana del apartamento. Requería de aire para sus ideas.

- Darien, aunque pienses que hay cosas que no han cambiado, realmente, hay algunas que si lo han hecho. - murmuró Serena dando la cara al viento refrescante que entraba por la ventana.

- Si... entiendo... - replico Darien con seriedad.

- Estoy acá porque creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esta situación que estamos viviendo tú y yo. - declaró Serena haciendo honor a su nombre.

- ¿Esta situación? - respondió él tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

Él ya había tenido su propio espacio para las tribulaciones y quería aprovechar ese momento para infringirle de algún modo las mismas dudas que el tenia frente a lo que aun no se podía denominar como "relación".

- Si, la manera en que estamos manejando nuestro vinculo. - la última palabra pareció demasiado fría en los oídos de Darien.

- Ya veo...

Aunque estaba a punto de refutar, él dejo que ella continuara solo apoyando con monosílabos. Serena estaba acostumbrada a que el refutase todo lo que ella dijera, pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera, comenzó a inquietarla.

- Darien, ¿Hacia dónde vamos tu y yo? - declaro Serena en un intento por sacudirlo.

- Vamos según nuestras propias decisiones. - respondió Darien sin inmutarse.

- ¿¿Qué diablos significa eso??

La ojiazul estaba ahora sí, más que contrariada, se supone que Darien le había demostrado que sentía algo por ella.

- Tenemos demasiados asuntos importantes en nuestras vidas... - indicó Darien caminando hasta a su lado. - Quizá... no tenemos tiempo para esta relación.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
Y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame…_

Al oírlo, a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e inexplicablemente, de sus ojos salió una lágrima que por más que se esforzó no pudo retener; había ido con tantas expectativas a aquel apartamento y solo había conseguido darse cuenta de que quizá había pasado su tiempo.

El quería torturarla. Muy en su interior sintió satisfacción por aquella lagrima, por los años que la había pensando, por los años que quiso verla y no pudo; pero esto de la tortura, era algo que implicaba aplastarse a sí mismo por su error, y ya había bastado bien de errores en su vida.

Esa lágrima que salió de los ojos de Serena fue como si hubiera salido de su propio corazón, así que sin decir una palabra la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Perdóname por haber dejado pasar nuestro tiempo, perdóname por haber vuelto... - murmuró Serena sollozando contra su pecho. Darien sintió que su propia existencia se fracturaba por dentro.

No era justo. Él la había dejado, no podía permitirse dejarla una segunda vez.

- ¿Tú lo crees Serena? ¿Crees que nuestro tiempo ya pasó? - murmuró Darien observando caer sus propias lagrimas contra el cabello dorado de Serena - ¿Crees que es justo para ti? ¿Para mí?... tal vez para mí, porque si tan solo hace años hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar la vida contigo, esto no estaría pasando y quizá tú y yo fuéramos...

Darien apretó a Serena contra su pecho y ella a su vez lo rodeo con fuerza. La verdad suprema del error del pasado era tan grande como la verdad de aquel amor que compartían.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
Que Dios lo hace mejor_

- ¡¡No quiero Darien!! - murmuró Serena limpiándose la lagrimas. - No quiero dejarle esto al destino de nuevo. - él se quedo mirándola sorprendido. - Quiero tomar la decisión, ¿estás conmigo o no? - añadió ella con temor y emoción al mismo tiempo.

La niña de sus amores, la mujer de su presente le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Darien le tomó el rostro y antes de encontrar sus labios en el suave camino del viento nocturno susurró.

- Contigo... - el susurro se perdió entre las silabas mudas de sus labios unidos- No sabes cuánto te extrañe... - añadió Darien besándole las manos luego con urgencia nuevamente recurrió a sus labios para saciarse de una sed que estaba comenzando a volverse infinita.

- Dime que me amas... - replicó Serena dándose un segundo para respirar, pero él no se lo permitía por darle beso tras beso.

- No... Estoy haciendo algo mas importante... - respondió el con malicia.

- Dilo... - insistió ella.

- No... - respondió el con otro beso.

- Comenzare... - replicó dejándose besar la piel del cuello con emoción. - Comenzare a pensar en que... hay otras prioridades... como... la pizza...

- ¿La pizza? - dijo mirándola aun agitado. - ¿Piensas en pizza mientras trato de hacerte...?

_Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
Es junto a ti mi amor_

De inmediato Darien se dio cuenta de que había comentado un error tremendo.

- Dilo... - replico Serena usando una mirada picara, el rostro de Darien tomo el color del tomate.

- Creo... creo que nos estamos apresurando un poco... - replico tratando de retomar compostura

Aquella chica sabía bien como llevarlo del cielo al infierno en segundos.

- No me importa... - Serena solo se puso de puntillas y alcanzo el rostro de Darien, de nuevo comenzó la lenta agonía de los besos. - Tonto... te amo...

La última frase basto para que Darien perdiera los estribos de su cordura. Sin pedirle ningún tipo de permiso, en una suave danza de besos y caricias la llevó hasta la cama, y delicadamente, recostó el cuerpo de la mujer sobre la superficie acolchada.

- Tantos años anhelando este momento...

Susurró Darien a su oído, acompañando el tono de voz con un aliento cálido que estremeció lo más débil de la humanidad de Serena.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? – Le pregunto acariciándole el cabello desordenado.

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
Y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame…_

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí misma y alcanzo de nuevo su boca, mientras en su arte de amante comenzó a retirar botón tras botón de la camisa. Casi de un tirón la camisa de color rosa fue a dar al piso.

En ese momento sus manos no resistieron la tentación de tocarle la extensión de piel delimitada por los fuertes pectorales y los hombros que se erguían poderosos antes sus ojos. Era demasiado hombre para sus deseos, un paisaje del que no quería perderse la más expresión.

Sin dejar un momento entre beso y caricia, entre suspiro y respiro, Darien se dedico a eliminar el delgado vestido que recubría aún la piel de su amante. Tan solo en minutos el vestido quedó derribado también en el suelo. Ahora Serena estaba cubierta solo por la ropa de encaje que se posaba delicada sobre rincones superficies.

- Dime que me deseas... - susurró Darien a su oído mientras ella destrababa el botón y el slip del pantalón.

- No... - respondió Serena con malicia continuando la delicada labor de bajar el slip solo con una mano. Darien la detuvo tomándole la mano.

- Dime que me deseas... - insistió. - Dime qué quieres que te haga el amor toda la noche...

Ante la inusitada honestidad, Serena hizo una maniobra rápida que dio ocasión para que ambos cambiaran de posición.

- ¿Ahora quien manda...? - replicó ella besándolo apasionada.

- Siempre he sido yo... - insistió él nuevamente haciendo que ambos cambiaran de posición, y ya con el slip abajo, se deshizo totalmente del pantalón.

_Dame una razón para quedarme  
Yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
Hasta que me haya ido  
Y abrázame…y abrázame… y abrázame….y abrázame…._

Ahora con casi toda la superficie de la piel en contacto, la necesidad de acariciar, de buscar aquellos puntos de presión y vulnerabilidad se hizo una norma. Besando a veces con lentitud, ambos lentamente se despojaron de la ropa interior.

En aquel momento Serena estuvo a punto de pedirle que no retrasara mas el momento de sentirlo dentro de ella, quería rogarle que no retrasara más la tortura de sentirlo por todo su cuerpo sin experimentar el placer máximo.

- No puedo mas... - murmuró agitada mientras era presa de los más excitantes besos sobre el cuello.

- No vas a salirte con la tuya... - le susurró sexy al oído de nuevo. - Dilo... pídelo...

Ella estaba demasiado agitada como para hablar. Sentía la suave erección de su amante justo en la pierna y aquello la inquietaba más. Mordiéndose el labio, simplemente resistió.

- Te haré implorarlo...- murmuró Darien depositándole ahora suaves besos en medio de los pechos sin ninguna contemplación.

O su labio reventaría, o su cuerpo explotaría, pero él cedería. Esa fue la consigna de Serena, pero poco duro su objetivo. Los besos prontamente se convirtieron en complicadas y delicadas succiones, primero sobre la cima de sus pechos; el perverso camino trazo lleno luego de complicados contactos la nívea piel de su abdomen.

- Te deseo... No soporto mas... - suplicó Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

- Dilo... Di lo que quieres... - insistió Darien con una malévola paciencia que no hizo otra cosa más que desesperarla.

- Hazme el amor ahora mismo... - el cuerpo de Darien encajo perfecto entre las piernas de serena, y sin embargo, él se abstuvo de penetrarla definitivamente.

- Ahora y toda la vida...

_Dame una razón para quedarme  
_

_  
Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
Que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor_

Le respondió Darien dándole un suave beso, luego, sin ningún aviso, adentro su miembro en el suave espacio femenino que lo esperaba impaciente. Serena interrumpió el beso con un sonoro suspiro.

Lo amaba. Más que a nada en el mundo. No era cierto que el momento para los dos había acabado. Esa noche ella se lo demostraría, se entregaría con todo su cuerpo, sanaría las cicatrices del pasado con cada una de sus caricias, aliviaría la melancolía de haberlo extrañado tanto con cada beso, y en momento, pleno gritaría de placer solo por la felicidad de saberlo junto a ella. Y así lo hizo.

Después de un último suspiro que trono en la habitación después de hacer el amor, ambos quedaron abrazados.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hola chicas regrese….

Espero que el capi les haya gustado… fue una pequeña pero graaaaaaaaaaaan aportación de Sakura in love, por que a mi no se me dan los lemon y ella amablemente lo escribió.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Pd:

La canción del capi pasado es de Alejandra Guzmán y se llama "Volverte a amar" y la de este capi es de Camila y se llama "Abrázame"

Besitos.

SalyLuna.


	15. Mi Dulce Amor

**Capitulo 15: "Mi Dulce Amor"**

El aire que entraba por el ventanal abierto que movía las cortinas hacia que la luz de la luna también se filtrara a la habitación donde ambos amantes descansaban dormidos con sus cuerpos entrelazados, ella depositaba su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho del hombre que la tenia sujeta en un abrazo posesivo y protector.

Poco a poco la luz de la luna fue dando paso a los rayos de sol que se filtran conforme el alba comenzaba, los rayos descansaron sobre el rostro de la rubia que comenzó a despertar, al hacerlo completamente se vio inmersa en un abrazo que lejos de molestarle le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y de golpe llego el recuerdo de la noche anterior, donde al principio fue una tortura al darse cuenta que había perdido contra el tiempo pero que dio un giro inesperado y dio paso a la mejor noche de su vida.

Poco a poco y sin despertar a su bello durmiente salio del abrazo y de la cama para correr las cortinas para evitar que el sol que la despertó, sacara de su sueño a su príncipe azul, al dar la vuelta para quedar de frente a la cama donde el amor de su vida seguía descansando se dio cuenta que por primera vez después de su separación hacia ya muchos años no sentía el dolor abrasador al verlo, la melancolía que la llenaba dio paro a una profunda dicha y sintió el profundo amor que profesaba por él, sintió una alegría que inflamaba su corazón y que era capaz de hacer que su perspectiva del mundo de pronto se viera de color de rosa.

Sin hacer ruido se acerco a la cama poco a poco, recogió del piso la camisa rosa que su amante llevaba el día anterior, al acercarla a su rostro noto que conservaba el olor que la volvía loca, sin pensarlo dos veces se la puso, se inclino sobre el rostro de su amado para depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, el cual al sentir la sutil caricia cambio de posición pero sin despertar, pudo apreciar su rostro en la penumbra de la habitación, el rostro cincelado de su amor le hizo suspirar al apreciarlo, con solo mirarlo hacia que su corazón comenzara a latir más y más deprisa, no pudo impedir el movimiento de su mano al estirarse y retirar un mechón negro de cabello que había caído sobre esos ojos hermosos cerrados, un dedo delineo el perfil de su rostro, su frente, el puente de la nariz, los labios entrecerrados, la barbilla, todo el era hermoso. Se quedo contemplándolo unos instantes, sin duda verlo dormir era una de las experiencias más gratificantes de su vida, con el corazón inflamado de amor se dio la vuelta para salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Tenía la más firme intención de hacer algo romántico para él, y que mejor que hacer su mejor intento para hacer un rico desayuno y sorprenderlo aun en la cama y despertarlo con el más dulce de los besos.

Llego a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en los estantes de la alacena y el refrigerador que podía utilizar para un rico desayuno, encontró leche, harina, chocolate, frutas, huevo, queso. Ya tenía el menú, jugo de naranja recién exprimida, café recién hecho, hotcakes, fruta picada, y un rico omelet de queso…

No tenia idea del por que pero ahora el café recién hecho le parecía la bebida más suculenta para comenzar el día, más bien si sabia el por que… el café le hacia recordar a Darien… poco después de su partida comenzó a tomarle aprecio a tal brebaje, al probarlo y olerlo podía recordar a un chico de ojos azules.

Con ese feliz pensamiento enjuago la jarra de la cafetera, busco en los estantes el filtro y vertió agua y la cantidad de café necesaria para el rico brebaje que a continuación disfrutarían, al instante comenzó a rodearla la dulce fragancia del café.

Después de la primer tarea realizada, avaluó cual de sus tareas era igual de sencilla, se decidió por hacer el jugo, y no era que el omelet fura tan complicado pero eso de los hotcakes no era tan sencillo, así es que de esa forma estableció el orden de jerarquías de su desayuno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.**

Darien poco a poco fue despertando, algo confundido abrió los ojos para encontrarse en penumbras, busco con la mano al cuerpo calido que yacía con él pero no encontró nada, desorientado volteo para todos lados para encontrarse solo en la cama, por un momento pensó que lo que según el recordaba de la noche anterior no era más que producto de su imaginación que volvía a jugarle sucio, al incorporarse se encontró desnudo bajo las sabanas y en el aire percibía la presencia de un perfume florar que tan bien reconocía, al extender su visión aprecio el montón de ropa esparcida por el piso, sus pantalones, un vestido, su ropa interior y la de alguien más.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama con un inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, el reguero del piso aseguraba que los recuerdos en verdad eran recuerdos y no algo producto de su imaginación, cerro los ojos y recordó la llegada de Serena, su breve conversación y esa entrega mutua que no solo implicaba su cuerpo, sino que también su corazón y su alma, sin más era la mejor noche de su vida.

Se volvió a incorporar, ahora a sus sentidos llego el dulce aroma de café, unos breves ruidos de la cocina, podría imaginarse a una Serena peleando con los sartenes y un desastre sobre la barra y la estufa, sin contener una risita salio de la cama, recogió los boxer y salio de la habitación en busca de la mujer que amaba.

Al acercarse a la cocina podía escuchar un dulce tarareo proveniente de la figura ataviada con una camisa rosa que el conocía perfectamente y que se podía decir que se le veía mejor a ella que a él, estaba concentrada en no llevarse los dedos con el exprimidor eléctrico de naranjas, pensó que al acercarse podría provocar un accidente así es que opto por observar a cierta distancia y esperar a la oportunidad para acercarse a su amada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Serena estaba perdida entre tarareando y haciendo el jugo sin percatarse que una figura recargada despreocupadamente en la puerta de la cocina la observaba.

Ya tenia la mitad del desayuno completo, el café y el jugo de naranja, al ir preparando el desayuno pensó que todo lo que tenia de menú era un exceso por eso decidió recortarlo a café, jugo y el omelet de queso, al tener listo el jugo procedió a preparar el omelet, al tener los ingredientes listos sobre la barra de la cocina busco en los estantes un recipiente para batir el huevo cosa que encontró el la repisa más alta, haciendo muecas se acerco a tratar de alcanzarlo.

- ¿Y como demonios bajo eso?

Después de muchos intentos de estiramiento no logro más que meterlo más en la repisa, frustrada se le paso por la cabeza treparse a la barra de la cocina y así bajarlo.

- ¿Y si me subo y lo bajo?

- ¿Y si te caes y te rompes el cuellito?

Le susurro una vos detrás de ella, Serena salto en su lugar por la sorpresa para después voltearse y encontrar un rostro en donde había una sonrisa divertida.

- Me asustaste… - tenia la mono sobre el pecho que latía a toda velocidad.

- Lo siento princesa –sin cambiar la expresión divertida en su rostro-

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Te miraba lo hermosa que te ves con mi camisa… -bajo su rostro para depositar un leve beso sobre su nariz.

- No me refiero a eso tonto… ¿Por qué no me ayudas? –pregunto enojada la rubia.

- Te veías tan bonita hablando contigo misma y haciendo corajes que no quise interrumpirte –le dijo sonriendo.

Al ver que la rubia no se divertía, estiro el brazo para tomar el recipiente que ella quería y bajarlo sin ninguna dificultad para ponerlo sobre la barra.

- No es justo –protesto la rubia- ¿Por qué tu si lo alcanzaste como si nada y yo no pude? –pregunto haciendo pucheros.

-Soy más alto que tu preciosa, no es mi culpa… -le dio un tierno beso sobre los labios.

Serena al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos de pronto olvido el enojo y se concentro en regresar el beso, lo que comenzó siendo un beso tierno y casto término siendo un beso lleno de pasión, al terminar el beso ambos estaban jadeantes buscando recuperar el aire perdido, Darien recargo su frente en la de ella. Serena de pronto se dio cuenta que él no debería de estar ahí, sino más bien todavía acostado y durmiendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sin despegar la frente del hombre.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No tonto… deberías estar durmiendo.

-Desperté y no estabas, decidí buscarte… ya te extraño…

Callo para buscar nuevamente los labios de su amada para acallar las protestas que seguramente seguirían.

-Arruinaste la sorpresa… -le dijo haciendo pucheros- Quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama y despertarte con un beso…

-Eso se puede arreglar…

Sin esperar más volvió a besarla, no es que necesitara pretextos para eso pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así, la rodeo con los brazos, una mano bajo a la cintura para pegarla más a él mientras que la otra aferraba la base de la nuca para profundizar el beso, Serena entrelazo los brazos en el cuello de Darien para perderse en sus besos. Cuando Serena se dio cuenta Darien ya la había acorralado entre su cuerpo duro y tibio contra la superficie de la barra de la cocina, sentía su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo de pies a cabeza, obviamente Darien tenia ideas en la cabeza que no incluyan el desayuno.

Despego lentamente su boca de la rubia para ir marcando un camino de besos desde la boca hasta el cuello, sentía unas inmensas y descontroladas ganas de volver a hacer suya a esa mujer, no le importaba el lugar donde estaba solo tenia necesidad de saciar la urgencia de ella.

- Darien…

Serena trato de llamar su atención, pero el estaba concentrado en cosas más placenteras.

-Darien espera un momento… -no pudo evitar reírse ante las cosquillas que le provocaba.

-No hables… cállate… me desconcentras… -decía entre beso y beso.

Con la boca le llenaba de besos la base del cuello y con las manos comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa que cubría su cuerpo.

-Darien… espera…

Serena trataba de alejar su rostro de su cuello y las manos de su camisa.

-Darien en verdad… tengo hambre…

-Yo también… -mordisqueaba la piel de su cuello.

-Darien… es en serio… tengo hambre… -trataba de alejarlo.

-Es en serio princesa… yo también… -lamía la piel que antes había mordido.

-Yo no estoy en el menú… deja de morderme… -reía de las cosquillas provocadas.

-Estas en mi menú… -con las manos al fin abrió la camisa.

Darien sonrió maliciosamente al ver que nada excepto la camisa cubría el cuerpo de la rubia, esta al ver que la observaba se le tiño el rostro de color granate.

-Darien en verdad tengo hambre… -se cerro la camisa- ayer no comí ni cene, me muero de hambre… -haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Por qué no comiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche? –la miro preocupado.

-Porque… porque… -se sonrojo nuevamente-

- ¿Por qué? –la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- Porque quería primero arreglar las cosas contigo. No tenia cabeza para nada excepto para ti… y ahora que todo esta bien… tengo hambre… -seguía haciendo pucheros.

-Niña tonta… me lo hubieras dicho antes…

Muy a su pesar se olvido de las ideas románticas para dar paso a la idea de alimentar a su amada y luego así dar paso a las ideas que tenia en mente.

Ambos comenzaron a terminar de preparar el desayuno una vez listo se sentaron muy juntitos a desayunar, entre mimos, besos robados, besos dados con gusto, caricias y demás disfrutaron del desayuno que ambos habían preparado con amor para el otro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola chicas…

Mil perdonen la demora pero pasaron cosillas que me impidieron continuar escribiendo, al fin pude hacerlo y espero que les haya gustado el capi…

Mil grax Saku por la ayuda….

Besos a todas.

Salyluna.


	16. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo 16: "Un nuevo comienzo"**

Después de un fin de semana más que perfecto la noche del domingo llego y fue el momento en el que los tórtolos tuvieron que separarse, después de llevarla a la puerta de su departamento llego la hora de despedida, fue tan larga y tan dramática que los que los hubieran visto creerían que se separarían para siempre.

Después de muchos besos, palabras dulces, promesas susurradas y una que otra caricia al fin Darien regreso a su departamento y Serena entro en casa, pero solo con poner un pie dentro deseo regresar con Darien…

Haruka estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, y los hermanos Kou paseando de un lugar a otro como leones enjaulados. Serena al verlos raritos quería irse lo más rápido y sigilosamente que le fuera posible a su habitación pero al dar el primer paso la vos de Haruka la paro en seco.

- ¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo? –su tono reflejaba lo poco razonable que estaba.

- ¡Hola chicos! –los saludo no muy animadamente.

- Estábamos muy preocupados y tú vienes como si nada… -La acuso Yaten.

-Pero le dije a Haru donde iba…

- ¡¡Pero eso fue el viernes!! –Exclamo Seiya.

-Pero ya estoy aquí… -les dijo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero ni imaginar que han estado haciendo… -dijo quejosamente Taiki.

-Que bueno por que ni yo les diría que paso en el departamento con lujo de detalles… lo importante es que Darien y yo estamos juntos otra vez… -les dijo con la cara bailando de felicidad.

- ¿Y para eso era necesario todo el fin de semana? –pregunto Haruka incrédulo.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia… metanse en sus asuntos… -contesto la rubia enojada- Yo pensaba que les daría gusto que fuera feliz, pero por lo visto les importa un rábano…

-No es eso serena… -comenzó a explicar Taiki- Pero entiendenos… estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Intentamos comunicarnos contigo todo el fin de semana sin ningun resultado. Estábamos muy preocupados… -explico Yaten.

-Eso fue por que no queríamos hablar con nadie… no pensé que se comportaran de esta forma… creo que tienen atribuciones que no les corresponden.

-No nos digas eso Serena… es solo que tu no acostumbras a desaparecer de esa manera y mucho menos tanto tiempo.

-Bueno en eso tienen razón… -Contesto la rubia cediendo un poco- Pero no les da derecho a tratarme así. –haciendo pucheros.

-Lo sabemos princesa pero te imaginas si llegara a pararte algo malo y nosotros ni enterados… -Se excuso Yaten.

-Pero no paso y estoy muy feliz… ¿No pueden también ser felices por mi?

-Eso es más que obvio gatita… todos sabíamos que si regresabas con Darien tendrías esa cara de cordero degollado.

-Es que soy más que feliz… al fin tengo lo que siempre quise… -dijo sentándose junto a Seiya en el sofá.

-Que bueno que seas tan feliz bonbon asi tendras cabeza para decirle donde has estado todo el fin de semana a tu papa que te ha estado buscando dia y noche. –Le dijo Yaten escondiendo su diversión al ver su cara.

La cara de felicidad de Serena se evaporo como agua al escuchar lo de su papa… tendría que pensar una buena excusa y aparte creíble para safar esta vez, aun no sabia como decirle a sus padres lo de Darien, por lo pronto era mejor esperar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Darien regreso a su departamento al poner un pie a dentro noto la ausencia de la rubia, en solo dos días había cambiado su mundo, la podía ver acurrucada en el sofá viendo televisión, en la cocina intentando preparar la cena, en el balcón contemplando la luna o el la cama dormida después de haber hecho el amor. Esa fue la respuesta más obvia para confirmar que después de estos dos días no podría vivir ya sin ella.

Después de aventar las llaves en la mesa de centro tomo el teléfono y llamo a su hermana para decirle las últimas noticias, sabia que contenta no estaría al fin y al cabo culpaba a Serena de su vida tortuosa después de que se marchara pero ya nada importaba estaban juntos y harían cualquier cosa para continuar así.

Cuando colgó quedo cansado después de la pequeña riña que ya se esperaba con Rei, entendía que su hermana estaba preocupada por él, pero ahora si no había nada de que preocuparse, estarían juntos de ahora en adelante y para toda la vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana siguiente después de hablar con su padre y decirle que había ido a un lujoso Spa para relajarse, Serena llego más tranquila a la oficina, al parecer su papá se creyó la mentirita, era eso o decirle que paso el fin completo en brazos de Darien, eso le provocaría una apoplejía a Kenji por lo que el Spa era más seguro.

Satisfecha son su mentirita entro en su oficina para dejar sus cosas y dirigirse a la oficina de su amado novio, quería darle el beso de los buenos días y robarse unos cuantos hasta que volvieran a verse unas horas más adelante.

Al llegar a la oficina de Darien lo encontró inmerso en su lap seguro chocando pendientes, cerro la puerta sigilosamente y se acerco mucho más sigilosamente, quería darle una sorpresa. Llego junto a él sin haber llamado su atención, y al ver la pantalla de la pc confirmo que veía sus pendientes, le soplo en el oído lo que provoco que el hombre saltara.

-Dios Serena… no te escuche entrar…

-Hola amor… -dijo sentándose cómodamente en sus piernas aprovechando que se había separado del escritorio.

-Hola princesa… -la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco a su pecho.

-Llegue hace horas y no fuiste a verme… -dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Eres una mentirosa… -le dio un beso en la nariz- Fui cuando llegue hace horas y tu no habías llegado, por eso viene aquí a ver mis pendientes.

- ¡Te importan más tus dichosos pendientes que tu amada novia! –Exclamo indignada.

Serena intento pararse del regazo de Darien pero el la apretó más fuerte y busco su boca para un beso más que apasionado.

- ¿No te parece muy temprano para pelear? –Le hablo al oído y le olisqueo el cuello.

-No hagas eso me dan cosquillas… -dijo la rubia riendo-

-La noche pasada no te quejabas según recuerdo… -Le dijo dándole besos en el cuello.

-Eso es poco caballeroso ¿Sabes? –Lo miro fingiéndose indignada.

-Lo siento princesa pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

La volvió a besar y con cada beso se iban perdiendo en su amor olvidándose del lugar donde estaban y que cualquiera podía verlos pero poco les importaba, Serena rodeo su cuello con los brazos y se acomodo más sobre su regazo para besarlo más cómodamente, Darien comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a buscar el acceso a su piel tersa, lo único que tenia en mente es su tibia piel y el sabor de su boca. Estaban tan metidos que lo único que importaba eran ellos dos…

Los saco del trance el repique del intercomunicador, lo que los hizo brincar, las manos de Serena masajeaban su cabello y más de Darien al fin habían logrado desabrochar la blusa de esta para acariciar la piel del su espalda buscando el cierre de su bra de encaje negro.

- ¡¡Maldición!! –Exclamo Darien volviendo a la realidad.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? –se sonrojo la rubia bajando de su regazo.

El teléfono seguía sonando, y no tuvo más remedio que alzar la bocina, la secretaria le informo que se cita de negocios de esa mañana acababa de llegar y que lo esperaban en la sala de juntas.

Mientras tanto la rubia se acomodaba la ropa y borraba la huella de sus apasionados besos de su maquillaje. Una vez terminada su conversación por teléfono Darien hizo lo mismo con su ropa e intento quitarse el lápiz de labios de Serena del rostro pero solo lo embarraba más, Serena al verlo más pintado se hecho a reír.

- ¿De que te ries? –le pregunto

-Tienes todo mi labial por toda la cara… deja te ayudo.

Con el pañuelo que Darien le ofrecía le limpio la cara, lo doblo y lo regreso a la bolsa de su saco, le acomodo la corbata y corroboro que todo estuviera en orden.

-Es hora de trabajar princesa… -le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-No hay otro remedio… -contesto Serena haciendo pucheros.

-Por lo pronto no pero podemos darnos una escapadita a la hora de la comida y podemos cenar en mi casa… -le guiño el ojo para aclarar sus intenciones.

-Mmmm… ya quiero cenar…

Le dio un beso rápido y salieron de la oficina para que ambos retomaran su trabajo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al fin volví… sorry chicas por la demora pero después de una y mil excusas al fin escribí, espero que el capi les haya gustado.

Besos a todas.

SalyLuna


	17. Nostalgia

**Capitulo 17 "Nostalgia"**

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

El tiempo pasaba casi sin darse cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un mes completo había pasado desde la noche en que se reconciliaron; pero ni Darien ni Serena han sido concientes del paso del tiempo, ellos solo se daban cuenta de que estaban juntos y cada día era mejor que el anterior.

Serena poco a poco fue llevando cosas personales al departamento de Darien por aquello que se le fuera a ofrecer en una de sus escapadas al departamento de chico, que cada vez eran mas frecuentes, ahora había cosas de ella esparcidas por el departamento.

Lo único que empañaba la felicidad de Serena era que las chicas seguían renuentes con ella, con Darien eran exactamente igual, pero en presencia de Serena se comportaban de manera cortante, retraída, seca, cosa que entristecía a la rubia ya que ella quería recuperar su amistad y que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes de que se marchara al internado. Había hecho el intento de acercarse a ellas pero cada intento era igual de inútil que el anterior, siempre la trataban cortésmente pero nada más. Pero no por eso perdía la esperanza que pronto las cosas cambiarían.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Una noche Serena estaba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a dormir acompañada y en brazos de Darien que ahora hacerlo sola le era casi imposible, después de dar una y mil vueltas sobre la cama se dio cuenta que era imposible, se volvió de espaldas para mirar el techo, se puso a pensar en un nuevo plan para hacer que las chicas volvieran a confiar en ella, después de un tiempo y varias ideas desechables se le ocurrió una muy interesante donde podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Solo tenia que encontrar la mejor forma de llevar a acabo sus planes.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Serena llego a su oficina como cualquier otro día, pero la esperaban los hermanos Kou quienes ya la habían ido a buscar a su departamento sin haberla encontrado por lo que decidieron ir a su oficina ahí era seguro que tuvieran suerte. Serena al entrar los vio curioseando por ahí.

― ¿Ehm? Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunto tan pronto como entro.

―Digamos que te hemos buscado desde ayer y como no apareces decidimos venir a probar suerte ―contesto Seiya.

― ¿Desde ayer? –Serena los miro sin saber que decir.

―Sip… desde ayer… ―Confirmo Taiki.

― ¿Y se puede saber para que me andan buscando? ―quiso saber la rubia.

―Por si ya lo olvidaste el gatito se regresa a Europa para la siguiente temporada de carreras, pensábamos hacerle algo de despedida y creímos que podrías tener alguna idea… ―Contesto Yaten.

―Mmmm… es verdad… lo había olvidado… ―dijo Serena pensativa― Podríamos hacerle una cena de despedida a él y a Mich… seria lindo…

―Sip, es buena idea… ―Contesto pensativo Seiya.

―Pues no se diga mas… hablare con Andrew y Lita para hacer los arreglos necesarios… ustedes encárguense de invitar a todos para el viernes por la noche… pero eso si que sea sorpresa.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo para la cena del viernes, los hermanos Kou se despidieron y así cada cual regreso a sus actividades diarias, se tomo parte de la mañana para arreglar todo lo necesario con Andrew para la despedida de Michiru y Haruka, después de decirles que era una fiesta sorpresa y que los hermanos Kou se encargarían de decorar el lugar y de avisar a todos los invitados.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Los días poco a poco fueron pasando y veía triste el como Haruka empacaba sus cosas, sabia que el adiós no era definitivo pero eso no impedía la tristeza que siempre sentía cada vez que él se preparaba para una nueva temporada de carreras.

Serena evito pasar esa semana en casa de Darien para aprovechar los días antes de que Haruka se fuera y no lo viera por un periodo de meses, aunque veía a Darien por el día en la oficina no podía evitar extrañarlo por las noches, era una cosa paradójica, se quedaba para aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba con uno de sus hermanos pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza pro estar separada de Darien.

"_Demonios… ¿Quién me entiende?"_

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Serena llego desganada a la oficina, dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio y fue inmediatamente a ver a su amado novio, lo encontró hablando por teléfono de cara a la ventana viendo hacia la calle perdido en su conversación telefónica, tanto que ni la escucho entrar ni acercarse. Lo abrazo desde atrás y pego la mejilla a su espalda. Cerrando los ojos respiro su aroma y dejo que este inundara su sistema, "_Cuento te he echado de menos_".

Darien al sentir esos brazos rodeándolo y ese pequeño cuerpo recargándose en él, se sintió feliz y completo, esa semana la había echado tanto de menos, con la mano libre acaricio sus brazos y la hizo rodar para quedar frente a frente y paso su brazo por la cintura para acercarla más, y comenzar a acariciar su espalda con su mano.

Darien siguió su conversación telefónica y Serena se limito a acurrucarse contra él y a disfrutar de su cercanía, con el paso de los minutos pudo darse cuenta que hablaba con su hermana Rei, se le escapo una risita al entender que le recomendara que comiera bien y que no trabajara en exceso, se le hacia tan tierno que una mujer tratara de esa forma a su hermano y más este siendo un hombre hecho y derecho, pero se le hacia aun mas tierno que él la tratara con tanta condescendencia al no alterarse ante sus muestras de preocupación, ya que las siguiera era harina de otro costal. Hubo de pronto una pausa en la conversación el Darien se dirigió a ella…

―Rei quiere saber si estas bien…

―Sip… dile que gracias por preguntar… ―le contesto depositando un besito en la mandíbula del hombre.

―Mentirosa… ―le beso la frente―. Se que estas triste… ella también opina lo mismo…

―Sip… ―escondió la cara en la curva de su cuello―. Ya se pasara.

Darien comunico lo sucedido a su hermana y tiempo después le paso el teléfono a Serena.

―Ten princesa, Rei quiere hablar contigo.

Le dijo acercándole el teléfono. Cuando ella lo tomo, uso sus dos brazos para acercarla más a él si era posible y ella con una mano tomo el teléfono y con la otra siguió abrazándolo.

―Hola Rei…

―Hola Sere… ¿Cómo estas?

―Mmmm… bien… ¿Y tu?

―Tambien… te oyes triste… ¿es por Haruka o el tonto de mi hermano te ha dado problemas?

―Jajajaja… no el tonto de tu hermano es un sol… ―sintió como Darien hacia una mueca y sonrió― y si es por Ruka… me da cosita que se vaya… él ama su trabajo pero a todos los demás nos deja con el alma en un hilo…

―Si eso es cierto… pero no te preocupes él es muy cuidadoso, todo estará bien ya veras… pero bueno… dejemos los temas tristes… te llamaba para ver si necesitabas ayuda para la fiesta de la noche… las chicas iban a ir por la tarde a decorar el lugar y Lita y Andrew se encargaran de la comida… ¿necesitas algo mas?

―Nop… todo ya esta arreglado, Ruka y Mich creen que cenaran con Darien y conmigo… no sospechan nada.

―Genial… si es así, nos vemos por la noche.

Después de una rápida despedida ambas colgaron y Serena regreso su atención a Darien.

―Te he echado de menos amor… ―dijo abrazándolo con ambas manos.

―Yo también princesa… ―Le devolvió el abrazo.

―Me sentiré sola cuando Ruka se vaya… ―dijo haciendo pucheros.

―Eso se arregla fácil… te vienes conmigo y asunto arreglado… ―Le dijo besando su frente.

―Eso no se puede… recuerda que mis papas no saben que estamos juntos… debemos pensar en una forma de decirles… ―hizo una pausa―. Y tiene que ser una buena, tenemos que evitar que a mi papa le de el ataque… sigue pensando que soy una niña… ―dijo haciendo muecas.

―Bebé… le digamos como le digamos le dará un ataque… eso seguro… le caeré todo lo bien que tu quieras pero dudo que le guste que este cerca de su hija…

― Jajajaja… y si viera que cerca has estado… ―le dijo con sonrisa traviesa y guiñándolo un ojo.

―Dudo que le encuentres la gracia cuando me agarre a tiros… ―La miro fingiendo enojo.

―Jajajaja lo dudo… además mi papa no tiene una pistola…

―Pues dudo que eso lo detenga, además digas lo que digas no le encuentro la gracia….

Serena para callarlo se puso de puntillas y busco su boca, al rozarse los labios pasó lo de siempre, uno se perdió en el otro, no había mejor forma de empezar el día… con un beso de la persona amada…

Después de unos cuantos besos y muchos minutos, Serena había recuperado su humor habitual y su sonrisa característica volvía a sus labios. Aun abrazados empezaron a despedirse uno del otro para empezar con sus labores habituales.

― ¿Sabes amor?... mis queridos hermanitos están muy solos y muy cascarrabias… he pensado en buscarles novia… ―le platico emocionada.

―Serena… dudo que sea buena idea y más con Yaten… es de carácter muy especial y dudo que le guste que te metas en su vida…

―Si, eso ya lo se… peeeero… jijiji… no se enterara, yo no se lo diré y vos no se lo dirás… ―Le contesto con una sonrisa picara―. Ya tengo la pareja adecuada…

― ¿Y se puede saber quien es?... siendo sinceros esta difícil que alguien soporte a tu hermanito…

―Jajajaja lo se, es todo una odisea… pero ella morirá por su propio gusto… además lo ha seguido durante tanto tiempo que ya es hora de que lo atrape. –Darien la vio sin saber de quien hablaba, Serena al ver que, al fin hombre, nunca entendía nada, le aclaro―. Obvio que Mina… ¿Apoco no haría divina pareja? –pregunto emocionada.

― ¿Mina? –Darien pregunto perplejo―. Pero si apenas se soportan… amor… no pasan ni 5 minutos cuando ya se quieren matar…

―Sip, pero que no sabes que se pelean por que se desean… a esos dos los amarro por que los amarro así tenga que encadenar uno a la pata del otro. –Le comento más que decidida.

―Amor… ―la mira muy condescendientemente―. Mejor vete a trabajar, ocupa tu mente en algo productivo y deja de buscar formas de hacer enfadar a tus hermanos…

―Ashhhh… eres tan aburrido… pero que conste que seguiré con mi plan…

Se dio la vuelta, le enseño la lengua y salio de la oficina, convencida que esa noche era perfecto para aplicar su plan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola chicas…

Sorry por no haber escribido, pero entre la falta de inspiración y los problems con la uni no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora, pero ya aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste y comenten mucho…

Besos a todas

SalyLuna


	18. Operación Cupido

Capítulo 18:

**Capítulo 18: "Operación Cupido"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Más que decidida a llevar a cabo sus planes, Serena termino sus contratiempos para así poder ir al restaurant de Lita y Drew para alistar todo lo de la cena de esa noche.

A media tarde había sacado sus pendientes y tenia ganas de ir a ver como iban las cosas para la cena, así es que recogió sus cosas, fue a avisarle a Darien que se iba y le pidió que la alcanzara allá.

Salio de la oficina sintiéndose feliz, estaba decidida a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, primero les encontraría novias a sus hermanos y al mismo tiempo haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer que las chicas volvieran a confiar en ella. Solo tendría que encontrar la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Llego al restaurant en cuestión de minutos y lo encontró cerrado, dio la vuelta y entro por la puerta de la cocina, donde Lita preparaba una suculenta cena para todos, le dijo que las chicas estaban arreglando el salón y que fuera a ver si necesitaban ayuda, Serena siguió su camino y encontró a las chicas reunidas en una mesa inflando y haciendo adornos con globos de colores, estaban tan inmersas en su charla que ni cuenta se dieron de que la rubia había llegado.

― ¡No lo soporto mas lo juro! ¡¡Me dan ganas de hacerlo picadillo y dárselo de comer a los pájaros!! –Se quejaba Mina.

― ¿Ahora por que se pelearon? –Pregunto Amy haciendo alarde de su gran paciencia.

― ¿Por que? –Pregunto Mina con cara de disgusto y un tono de ironía― ¿Pues que no me has escuchado? ¡Es un Imbécil! –Volvió a explotar la rubia.

―Si, eso ya lo sabemos… ―Confirmo Rey.

― Pero… ¿Qué hizo ahora? –Quiso saber Hotaru.

― ¡Nacer! eso hizo… ―Contesto la Rubia roja de coraje.

Serena obviamente dedujo que el imbécil era Yaten… ¿Quién mas si no? Decidió acercarse y ver que pasaba.

―Hola chicas… ―saludo Serena.

―Hola –Le devolvieron todas el saludo.

―No pude evitar escuchar… ―Confeso Serena― ¿Se puede saber que te hizo el neandertal de mi hermano? –Jalo una silla y se sentó con ellas.

―Lo de siempre…―comenzó a hablar Mina― Me de entrada y cuando creo que al fin hemos llegado a algo concreto me ignora otra vez… ―dijo con tristeza.

― ¿Y lo ha hecho otras veces? –Serena quería enterarse lo máximo posible.

―Sip…―Respondió Mina ocultando sus tristeza― Ayer por ejemplo… fuimos a comprar lo que necesitaríamos hoy y que conste que él lo sugirió, pasábamos una tarde entretenida cuando de pronto empezó a coquetear con cuanta chica se le acercaba… y cuando noto que se me acercaban chicos pidiéndome un autógrafo y fotos se puso tan serio y enojado que me saco del centro comercial casi a rastras…eso sin contar de que humor termino la tarde…

― Mmmm… –se quedo pensando Serena.

―Y hoy en la mañana le llame como habíamos quedado y me dijo que dejara de molestar que estaba ocupado… ―Término de Relatar Mina.

―Aggg yo lo mato… ―comento Rey.

―Mínimo sabe que existes… en cambio yo… ―Hotaru bajo la cara sin terminar la frase.

Serena se sintió mal por ambas chicas, no podía creer que sus hermanos fueran tan patanes, era obvio para ella que ambos se sentían atraídos por las chicas pero no entendía por que ninguno se decidía actuar, cosa que ella ya estaba mas que decidida.

―No cabe duda que son un par de imbéciles… ―Comento Serena solidarizándose con las chicas― Tenemos que hacer algo para darles un escarmiento…

― ¿Me ayudaras a desquitarme de Yaten? –Pregunto Mina incrédula.

―Obvio…Se lo merecen… ―Le contesto sonriendo.

Los ánimos en el salón comenzaron a subir… poco a poco la atmósfera que era triste se fue apagando y se convirtió en una de confianza y alegría.

―Pero esperen chicas… ―Trato de tranquilizarlas Amy― No podemos hacerlo, para mi es obvio que atraes a Yaten pero…

―Pero… le daremos un empujoncito –Termino de hablar Serena.

― ¿Tienes algo planeado? –Pregunto una interesada Rey.

―Mmmm… ―contesto una pensativa Serena― Es obvio que ayer se puso celoso por los chicos que se te acercaron…

― ¿Celoso? –Pregunto Hotaru.

―Sip… obvio mi hermano no esta loco para actuar así… ―las chicas la vieron con cara de "si lo esta"― bueno si… ―corrigió Serena e hizo otra pausa― ¿Y si hacemos que se de cuenta que no es el único que llama tu atención? –se volvió a ver a Mina.

― ¿Sugieres que le de celos? –Pregunto Amy.

―Podría funcionar… ―contesto Serena.

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra, de repente el plan podría tener sentido.

―Dos cosas podemos sacar con esto… ―Comenzó a analizar Amy.

― ¿Y cuales son? –Pregunto entusiasmada Mina.

―La primera es que como dices Serena… le gustas…

―Cosa que estoy segura… ―Confirmo Serena.

― O dos… ―Continúo Amy― Que estamos todas alucinando y solo te ve como amiga.

―Cosa que no creo –Negó Serena.

―A mi me parece buena idea… ―Confirmo Rey.

―Yo no estoy tan segura. –Declaro Hotaru.

―Es mejor saberlo de una vez. –dijo Serena.

―En eso tienes razón. –Confirmo Mina― Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos?

―Chicas, por que no se apuran… ya es muy tarde y todo sigue tirado… ―Las reto Lita que iba entrando al salón.

―Tranquila… primero estamos entretenidas con el nuevo plan –Le dijo Rey.

Como Lita no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban, se acerco para ver ahora que plan las tenía a todas tan emocionadas, después de unos minutos en que le contaron el plan estaba tan emocionada como ellas.

―Me parece una idea genial… ―Confirmo Lita.

―Vamos a hacer que el pobre de Yaten escupa su hígado. –Comento Serena emocionada.

―Necesitamos un chico guapo para eso… ―Dijo pensativa Lita― Por ciento olvídense de Drew…

―Y de Darien –Continuo Serena.

―De Richard también. –Dijo Rey.

―Y por consiguiente de Taiki. –Les aclaro Amy. Mostrando se vena celosa.

― ¿Entonces quien? –Pregunto Hotaru.

―Es obvio que no podemos usar en este plan a nuestros novios y maridos, Yaten no se lo creería… lo cual nos queda Haruka y Seiya –Dijo Serena.

―Y a Haruka tampoco por Michiru y por que esta noche toma el vuelo a Alemania… ―Siguió con el razonamiento Lita.

―Nos queda… Seiya – Dijo Amy.

― ¡Si! Seiya Será… ―Dijo emocionada Mina.

Serena al ver la cara de Hotaru cuando dedujeron su única opción no le quedo más remedio que aclararle que era solo de momento.

―No te preocupes Hotaru… solo será por hoy, ya sabemos que Seiya es tuyo. –Le dijo la rubia.

―Además prometo no tocarlo mas de lo necesario… todas saben que al que quiero es a Yaten –Aclaro Mina.

―Listo… esta noche serás la sombra de Seiya y nosotras veremos como reacciona Yaten. –dijo Rey.

―Y yo me encargare de hacerle de abogada del diablo. –Dijo Serena emocionada.

Le entusiasmaba la idea de llenar el buche de piedritas de Yaten, iba a ser entretenido hacer brotar sus celos por Mina. Y de paso hacerlo aceptar sus sentimientos por ella.

Una vez completado el plan, siguieron adornando el lugar para la despedida de Haruka y Michiru.

―**.―.―.―.―.―.**

Llegando la hora indicada para la cena, el restaurant ya estaba impecable, la cena estaba lista, los invitados también habían llegado, solo faltaba que llegaran los festejados. Y por supuesto el plan estaba en marcha.

―Conozco esa cara… ―Le susurro Darien a Serena después de abrazarla por la espalda― ¿Qué estas tramando princesa?

― ¿Yo? –Pregunto inocentemente Serena sin apartar la mirada de un enojado Yaten.

― ¿Qué planean? –Pregunto Darien en voz alta a las chicas que estaban sumamente entretenidas mirando a Yaten al otro lado del salón.

― ¿Nosotras? –Pregunto inocentemente Lita.

―Si, ustedes… todas ustedes. –Dijo Darien mirándolas a todas.

―Nada hermanito, nada… ―Contesto inocentemente Rey.

―Mas les vale que eso sea cierto… ―dijo Darien dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena y yendo a buscar a su amigo.

A la hora indicada para la cena llego Haruka y Michiru, y la sorpresa no lo fue tanto ya que intuía que algo se traían entre manos. Después de abrazos, besos y saludos todos se acomodaron para cenar, lo hicieron entre bromas y anécdotas, Haruka les contó sus planes para la nueva temporada y todos quedaron muy emocionados por los planes.

Mina tal y como quedaron fue la sombra de Seiya, este al principio quedo mas que extrañado al ser el receptor de toda la atención de la rubia ya que siempre era Yaten quien se llevaba el honor, pero después de un tiempo las cosas siguieron su curso y termino por olvidarse del asunto.

Por otro lado Yaten no dejaba de ver como la rubia no dejaba de sonreírle y mimar a Seiya, noto el desconcierto de su hermano pero luego vio como terminaba relajándose y aceptando las atenciones de la rubia, cosa que le molesto de sobre manera. Creía que se había perdido un capitulo de la novela. ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

Al principio Mina estaba nerviosa por que el plan no fuera a resultar, pero al ver que Seiya estaba enfermo de gripa y era fácil mimarlo se le fueron pasando los nervios, recordó que era una persona animosa y entretenida con la cual era fácil interactuar, comenzó a disfrutar de su compañía.

Después de la cena, el café y el postre dieron paso a un poco de baile, cada pareja fue en busca de su media naranja para poder bailar. Mina como correspondía arrastro a la pista de baile a un enfermo y desganado Seiya.

―Vamos Seiya… solo una vez… ―Le rogaba la rubia.

―Pero cosita, me siento malito… ―Le contesto el pelinegro pero dejándose arrastrar.

Yaten veía la escena sin perderse ni un segundo… _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?_ Serena llego a distraerlo de sus pensamientos para arrastrarlo a la pista y así poder empezar su parte del plan.

― ¿Por qué esa cara y ese humor hermanito? Estamos de fiesta… ¿Lo has olvidado? –pregunto haciéndose la desentendida, no pudo evitar picarlo.

― ¿Cuál cara? –Pregunto osco Yaten―. No veo que tenemos que celebrar. –volvió la vista a donde se oía la risa de Mina.

― ¿Verdad que hacen una linda pareja? –Dijo Serena siguiendo su mirada― ¿Quién iba a pensar que terminarían juntos?

― ¡No están juntos! –Contesto Yaten al borde del colapso.

―Pero lo podrían estar… ¿No seria emocionante? –Pregunto una sonriente Serena.

― ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Si no fuera mi hermano lo estrangularía. –dijo Yaten sin pensar.

― ¿Y eso por que? –No pudo evitar preguntar Serena.

― ¡Mas vale que no mueva ni un milímetro esa mano o se la arranco! –Dijo Yaten al ver que la mano de Seiya estaba muy debajo de la espalda de Mina.

―Por dios… que sanguinario eres… solo bailan… ―Dijo Serena sonriente.

― ¿Y que esa mujer no piensa decirle nada? –Yaten seguía a punto de escupir su hígado y perdido en su monologo.

―Pero es algo que a ti no debería importarte… Mina solo trata de llamar la atención de Seiya… yo no veo nada malo… ―dijo Serena.

― ¿Nada de malo? ¡Por dios Serena trata de seducir a Seiya en frente de todos! –Gritaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

―Sigo sin saber que te tiene tan de mal humor… ―Le dijo Serena con una sonrisa en la cara.

― ¡Tu jamás entiendes nada!

Dijo Yaten muy enojada y se fue dejándola sola en la pista. Serena al ver que iba al servicio de caballeros ya no pudo aguantar la risa y se fue a sentar con las chicas que estaban más que emocionadas al ver que el plan había dado resultado.

Ya dentro del sanitario, Yaten se miraba en el espejo tratando de contener sus tendencias homicidas y calmar sus celos, ¿Mina y Seiya? ¿Dónde demonios se había perdido? Tenia que hacer algo para separar a esos dos antes de que terminaran realmente juntos como insinuó Serena… Pensándolo bien también debería de matar a esa rubia intrigante y mal intencionada y si lo hacia de forma lenta y dolorosa se lo merecía.

Por otro lado, Seiya cada vez se sentía mas mal, les pidió disculpas a todos, se despido de Haruka y Michuru, les deseo un muy buen viaje y suerte a Haruka y tomo un taxi y se fue a casa.

Mina estaba más que feliz, las chicas estaban apartadas de todos, intercambiando impresiones de la noche, no cabía en si después de que las chicas le aseguraron que Yaten no solo estaba celoso sino que tenía pinta de asesino en serie.

Hotaru por otro lado cada vez se veía más y más preocupada por Seiya, y no dejaba de preguntar si realmente estaría bien. Por lo que Serena vio su otra oportunidad y todo en una misma noche.

―Toma. ―Le dijo Serena a Hotaru expendiéndole unas llaves de colores. Hotaru la miro extrañada pero tomo el juego de llaves― Mi auto es el que esta aparcado cerca de la puerta trasera, el plateado. La Azul es la del departamento de Seiya… ―Hotaru la miro con los ojos muy abiertos― Más vale que seas buena enfermera y lo cuides muy pero muy bien… Es mi hermano más especial así es que entenderás que lo único que quiero es que sea feliz.

―Pero… ―Hotaru se callo, no sabia que decir.

―Corre ve… pero antes pasa a la farmacia y dale muchos líquidos.

Al ver las chicas que Hotaru seguía sin moverse, todas comenzaron a reír, Rey le aclaro el plan de Serena.

―Primero tienes que ir por el coche donde te dijo Serena…luego pasar a la farmacia a comprar medicamento para Seiya… después conduces hasta el departamento de Seiya… entras con la llave azul…le haces una sopita de pollo… le das su medicamento… y lo cuidas mucho hasta que se recupere…

― Pero… ―Hotaru seguía con los ojos como platos.

―Y si alguien pregunta… me amordazaste, maniataste y amenazaste para conseguir la llave… ―Le dijo Serena alegremente―. Y una cosa más… un solo rayón en mi coche y te lo cobro como nuevo…

Hotaru sin más palabras abrazo a Serena y a las chicas y salio tras de Seiya. Las chicas solo la vieron irse emocionadas, no había nada más bonito que el amor…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de varios minutos vieron salir a Yaten del sanitario más controlado lo vieron acercarse a ellas con pasos de depredador y comenzaron a dudar que si no lo habían llevado su plan muy a la practica.

― ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –Le pregunto a Mina.

―Ya se fue a casa… pobrecito esta tan enfermo… ―Dijo con aire ausente.

― ¿No seria mejor que lo fueras a ver como sigue? –Le sugirió Rey.

― ¿Ustedes Creen? –Pregunto Levantándose.

―Tu no vas ni a la esquina… ―Yaten la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia él― Vas a venir conmigo…tenemos que hablar. –Dijo sin darle opción a opinar.

―Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. –Se quejo Mina.

―Eso es lo que tu crees… anda camina… ―Le dijo Yaten a Mina jalándola para que caminara.

Las chicas los vieron salir del restaurant sin decirle una palabra a nadie…

―Woooow… si se creyó lo de "Yo tarzan, tu Jane" –Dijo Rey divertida.

―Dale chance… anda que escupe espuma por la boca… pobre de mi hermanito –Dijo divertida Serena―. Ha sido una noche muy provechosa… dos parejas en un día… me siento tan feliz.

―Quien lo diría… se te da el ser cupido… ―Le dijo Lita a Serena.

―Y quien diría que fuera tan entretenido… ―Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Hola chicas…

Se que tarde siglos en publicar pero andaba perdida y sin ideas para el fic, ojala y el capi les haya gustado, ahora viene la parte interesante… hacer que se enteren los papas de Serena de su relación con Darien.

Besos a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

SalyLuna


	19. Love is in the air

**Capítulo 19: "Love is in the air"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Serena veía como Yaten y Mina salían del restaurant y se preguntaba si su plan había sido un éxito como pensaba… al ver la reacción de Yaten comenzaba a dudarlo. Darien se acerco a ella al ver que se quedaba tan pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa princesa? ―Pregunto abrazándola.

—No estoy tan seguro de que mi plan haya funcionado, Yaten iba muy enojado…

—Bebé… te dije que no te metieras en eso… ahora solo espero que las cosas entre ellos no se compliquen.

—Solo espero que no… solo intentaba ayudar… —Dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su novio.

—Deja de preocuparte antes de tiempo, mañana hablas con él y vemos como fueron las cosas, por lo pronto disfruta de la fiesta.

Le dio un suave beso en la cabeza para luego buscar sus labios, al ver que se tranquilizo la guió al grupo que platicaba de lo más animado.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Después de literalmente arrastrar a Mina por todo el restaurante y sacarla casi casi a empujones la rubia dejo explotar su mal genio.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Deja de jalarme! ―Se quejo la rubia jalando su brazo.

— ¡La que debería de decirme que demonios se trae con mi hermano eres tu! —dijo encarándola Yaten.

— ¿Yo? No se de que me hablas… —dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia su coche para poder irse a su casa.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? ―Pregunto Yaten deteniéndola otra vez—. ¡No te vas a ir asta que me digas que te traes entre manos! ―Dijo deteniéndola otra vez.

— Me voy a mi casa… ¿Dónde abría de ir sino? ―Lo miro y continuo sin dejarlo hablar— ¿Sabes? Estas de un insoportable…

— La única que culpable de que este de un humor insoportable eres ¡tú!

— ¿Yo? Ahora resulta que sea la culpable de tu trastorno bipolar… mira… ¿En verdad no has pensado en tratarte? Me preocupas… ―dijo la rubia con sarcasmo y volvió a darse la vuelta para irse.

—Déjate de chistecitos y dime que te traes entre manos… —Volviéndola a agarrar del brazo.

— ¡¡Oye suéltame!! —dijo jalándose—. ¡Me lastimas! —Él aflojo el agarre pero sin soltarla.

—No te vas a ir hasta que hayamos hablado… —Dijo Yaten tranquilamente.

—Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo… lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo…

—Pero da la casualidad de que pretendes meterte con mi hermano… y no te lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Tu quien eres para permitirme o no las cosas? Además… yo no oí que Seiya se quejara. ―Mina lo miraba desafiante.

—Ya te lo dije… aléjate de mi hermano… —Yaten de pronto tenia una miradita asesina que empezaba a preocupar a Mina—. No voy a permitir que te acerques a él. No se de donde te nació tanto amor por él… primero te morías de amor por mi… y ahora…

Mina no lo dejo continuar por que le planto una cachetada, la enfureció el tono con que le iba hablando y mucho más el saber que él sabia que ella lo quería y haya sido tan insensible para haberla ignorado tanto tiempo, y para colmo que se lo echara en cara.

—No puedo creer que este enamorada de una persona tan arrogante e insensible como tú… —Se iba a dar la vuelta y él volvió a detenerla— ¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! ―Dijo jalando de su agarre su mano— He sido una estúpida al haberme enamorado de alguien como tu… eres arrogante, pretencioso, cínico, insensible, altivo, insoportable…

Yaten no la dejo continuar por que la jalo a su abrazo y sin pensarlo más selló sus labios rojos con los propios, dejo de pensar coherentemente al escuchar la confesión de amor de su boca, no le importaba donde estaban solo quería sentirla contra él. Sentía que poco a poco el coraje que tenia contra ella por haber intentado seducir a su hermano se iba disipando conforme sentía moldear sus labios contra los de él.

Mina en un momento se sentía tan cabreada por la actitud tan insoportable de él, primero por la manera en que la saco arrastras del restaurante, luego por osar a gritarle en plena calle, seguido por intentar prohibirle hablar con su hermano y para rematar que le echará su amor en cara, ese fue la gota que colmo el vaso, lo ultimo que supo es que estaba despotricando de lo lindo contra él para al siguiente segundo encontrarse inmersa en el calor de sus brazos para después verse silenciada por sus labios contra los de ella, eso si fue algo que no se esperaba.

El beso comenzó un poco brusco por la manera en que Yaten hizo las cosas, pero cuando se dio cuenta que contaba con la cooperación de Mina, fue suavizando las cosas, para que en segundos el beso quedara al rojo vivo, se convirtió en uno lleno de la pasión reprimida por parte de ambos. La falta de aire les hizo separarse.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por que no voy a permitir acercarte a Seiya? ―Pregunto dulcemente Yaten, con sus labios casi pegados a los de ella.

—Comienzo a tener una idea… —Contesto Mina con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a mi departamento y termino de convencerte. ―Le dijo el peli plateado sin despegarse de ella.

—Mmmm… puede que te cueste convencerme… —Dijo picadamente Mina.

—Jajajaaja… —Rió por lo bajo— Mmmm… —Hizo una pausa para darle un ligero beso— ¿Sabes? Tengo argumentos muy convincentes. ―Le dijo él atrapando su labio inferior con los dientes para poder succionarlo hacia su boca.

—Creo… —Mina suspiro— Comienzo a tener dudas…

Yaten la abrazo y la guió hacia su propio auto para llevarla a su departamento y así poder comenzar a convencerla el por que era mejor que se olvidara de Seiya.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Después de que Hotaru saliera de la fiesta no muy convencida de lo que hacia fue siguiendo el plan que Rey y Serena le habían dado, ya había ido a la farmacia por algo para la gripa, ahora iba de camino al departamento de Seiya pero seguía sin saber muy bien que hacer, las chicas desde hace mucho ya le habían dicho que era muy tímida y que necesitaba que se desinhibiera un poco pero no sabia muy bien que hacer. Solo esperaba que Seiya no la echara a patadas del departamento.

Llego al estacionamiento y se quedo dentro del coche para poder calmar su alocado corazón, había llegado el momento de tomar al toro por los cuernos, era hoy o nunca, y después de respirar muy profundamente y tomar las cosas del asiento de pasajeros, salio del coche y lo cerro bien, entro al edificio de departamentos y tomo el ascensor al piso 10.

Una vez en el piso deseado se paro en la puerta y intento relajarse, no espero demasiado y abrió la puerta antes de que se echara para atrás y saliera corriendo antes de haber intentado si quiera hacer el intento para una relación con el esquivo de Seiya.

Entro al departamento para encontrarlo oscuro, busco a tientas un apagador y como pudo llego sin mayores accidentes a la lámpara de la sala, al encenderla se llevo una sorpresa, Seiya estaba acostado en el sofá y solo llevaba los pantalones, la camisa y la chamarra estaban desperdigadas por el camino, se veía angelical profundamente dormido, tenia las mejillas coloradas por que seguramente tenia temperatura.

Sin pensarlo más se inclino sobre él y comenzó su labor de enfermera, pero por el podría bien ser si él se lo pedía astronauta.

Seiya al sentir que algo le tocaba la cara, la retiro del contacto pero este le siguió y no le quedo más remedio que abrir los ojos, y para su sorpresa vio unos hermosos ojos violetas que siempre le habían gustado.

— Mmm… creo que estoy soñando ―Dijo con vos adormilada—. Veo una bella hada de hermosos ojos violetas. ―esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

—No tonto, ni soy hada, ni espejismo y menos alucinación, he venido a ver como estabas. ―le quito un mechon negro de cabello que tenia sobre los ojos.

—Aparte de ser mi hada eres mi medico personal…

—Más bien hoy soy tu enfermera…

—Eres una caja de sorpresas… —comenzó a enumerar— medico, enfermera, hada, alucinación… wooow que más podía pedir…

Hotaru se enterneció de Seiya, era tan tierno con ella, pero su ternura no era precisamente lo que ella quería de él, más bien quería su amor, e iba a hacer lo que fuera por ganarse el corazón del cantante.

Por lo pronto fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua para que tomara sus pastillas, después de que él estuviera bien ya iba a planear que iba a hacer para que se quedara con ella y le correspondiera su amor.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado y la hora de llevar a Haruka y a Michiru al aeropuerto había llegado y por lo consiguiente separarse momentáneamente de ellos, pero Serena no estaba tan triste como siempre que le tocaba separarse de Haruka ya que ahora tenia al hombre que amaba con locura y sabia que él estaría con ella para evitar que se sintiera triste.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se despidieron y Serena vio al par de chicos abordar y sintió las lagrimas surgir pero antes de que llegaran a su mejilla tenia unos brazos envolviéndola y evitando que se sintiera sola como siempre.

—Te amo Darien…

—Yo también princesa…

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Al fin me aparezco… espero que me hayan extrañado y que les guste el capi de hoy, se que no apareció mucho Sere y Darien pero en los próximos es solo de ellos, ya falta poquito para terminar el fic.

Espero sus Reviews y me digan que les parecio el fic.

Besos a todos

SalyLuna.


	20. Una Preocupación Menos

**Capítulo 20: "Una Preocupación Menos"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Serena al despertar lo primero que querría hacer es de marcarle a Yaten para saber en que habían quedado las cosas entre él y Mina, pero sus ganas tuvieron que esperar unos instantes ya que al intentar moverse se vio presa de un abrazo cada vez más apretado conforme intentaba salir de el.

― ¿Estas despierto? ―Pregunto a su novio intentando quitar sus brazos de su alrededor.

―Gracias a ti… ―Fue la respuesta adormilada de Darien, para después volverse a acomodar.

―Oye, suéltame, necesito hacer una llamada… ―Decía la rubia agarrando sus manos y desenvolviendo su cintura de ellas.

―Por dios princesa, son las 8 de la mañana… deja dormir a la gente. ―dijo asomando hacia el reloj despertador de la mesa de noche y volvió a acercar hacia él a la rubia.

―Ya se que hora es, solo quiero saber que paso ayer con Yaten. Ya no aguanto la curiosidad y te recuerdo que no me dejaste comprobarlo anoche.

Al ser la más despierta, al fin logro salir del posesivo abrazo de su novio y tomar el teléfono de la mesita de noche, se acomodo en su lado de la cama y volteo a ver a su bello durmiente y se encontró con que ya había vuelto a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, estaba acostado boca arriba con la cara hacia el costado opuesto de ella, sobre su rostro caían mechones de su espeso cabello negro, tenia un brazo echado sobre su torso que la bendita sabana había dejado al descubierto, pero aun con ella no podría disimular mucho su desnudes, no podía dejar de pensar que era la perfección masculina en persona, ni sus románticas sabanas lilas de satén podían restar ni un solo gramo de tal perfección.

Sacudiéndose mentalmente así misma, regreso a su llamada telefónica, después de satisfecha su curiosidad ahora si tendría tiempo de seguir admirando a su novio de pies a cabeza, pero por lo pronto tenia una curiosidad que saciar.

Sin más demora busco en la memoria del teléfono el numero del departamento de Yaten, y después escucho el tono de marcado y espero a que el susodicho contestara pero después de varios timbrazos el buzón salto, refunfuñando colgó, espero unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado, y como era más su curiosidad volvió a intentarlo y el proceso de re―marcado comenzó, pero esta vez al ultimo timbrazo una voz adormilada contesto y al instante la reconoció.

_¡¡Mina!!_

Fue tanta su sorpresa que abrió los ojos y como no supo que hacer colgó cuando la rubia pregunto quien era.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸**

El sol hacia tiempo que ya había entrado por la ventana por a la pareja que dormía placidamente en la cama no le importo en lo más mínimo, después de estar varias horas despiertos durante la noche, lo ultimo que tenían en mente era levantarse de la cama y menos que todo separarse.

Yaten dormía de costado y sobre su pecho estaba recargada la cabeza de Mina, la tenia abrazada tan estrechamente que le sorprendió que la rubia escandalosa no se quejara de que le cortaba la respiración, pero ella lo abrazaba de igual manera, tenía sus brazos fuertemente apretados en torno a su estrecha cintura y lo apretaba como si fuera a escapársele. Por si fuera poco las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas, no era la posición más cómoda para dormir pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos les preocupara mucho. Sobre ellos había una sabana blanca tapando su desnudes y cubriéndoles del aire matinal.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, pero a ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno de contestar, luego la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio para que en segundos se volviera a escuchar el molesto timbre nuevamente.

― ¡Por dios! ―Se quejo la rubia medio adormilada.

―Ignóralo ―Fue la respuesta de Yaten.

Volvieron a acomodarse sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo cuando de pronto volvió a irrumpir el sonido del teléfono. Mina ya más despierta y más cerca de la mesa de noche donde sonaba el aparato, se estiro para agarrarlo y contestar.

― ¿Hola?

Pregunto aun adormilada y dejándose caer a la cama nuevamente. Al no tener respuesta por parte del otro lada de la línea volvió a intentarlo.

― ¿Si? ―La comunicación se corto sin previo aviso―. No era nadie. ―Le dijo al peli-plateado que la miraba adormilado

―Desconéctalo y vuelve aquí.

Mina solo sonrió con su orden pero hizo lo que Yaten amablemente "sugirió". Descolgó el teléfono y más rápido que pronto regreso a los brazos de su recién estrenado novio.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸**

La cabeza y la imaginación de Serena iba a mil por hora, se olvido de sus intenciones románticas después de su llamada y zarandeó a Darien para contarle su más reciente descubrimiento.

―Despierta… ―Lo llamo al no recibir respuesta de Darien―. ¿A que no adivinas lo que acabo de descubrir? ―Le decía moviéndolo.

―Me lo cuentas más tarde. ―Contesto Darien sin abrir los ojos.

―Darien… ―Seguía moviéndolo―. Despierta.

―Ya desperté ―Pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

― ¡¡Darien!! ―Demando ya enojada la rubia.

―Ok… Ok… ya desperté.

Darien volvió su cuerpo hacia el lado donde estaba Serena y se obligo a abrir los ojos, Serena más contenta al ver la disposición de su novio recobro su emoción y prosiguió a contarle.

― ¡¡Mina esta en casa de Yaten!! ―dijo emocionada― ¿Sabes que significa eso?

― Mmmmm… ni idea. ―Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, pero al parecer Serena no noto su apatía.

― ¡¡Mi plan funciono!!

―Bebé, es muy pronto para cantar victoria, que Mina haya dormido en su casa no quiere decir nada.

― ¿Siempre eres tan aguafiestas? ―Le recrimino mal humorada su novia.

―Amor… no te enfades, pero es la verdad, solo hay que dejar que pase el tiempo y veremos si tu maquiavélico plan funciono.

―Eres malo… ―dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros―. No tenias que arruinar mi celebración. ―Termino enseñándole la lengua.

Darien no contesto pero la jalo de la mano hacia él para poder abrazarla y buscar su boca para un dulce beso, no tenia ganas de pelear, sin más la volvió a abrazar y a acomodar para volver a dormir.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸**

Después de recuperar unas horas de sueño perdidas Serena se estiro al despertar nuevamente para darse cuenta que ya era casi medio día, después de despertar temprano en la mañana se había vuelto a dormir en brazos de Darien, pero al despertar completamente fue conciente de los pequeños gruñidos de su estomago en protesta de la falta de alimento, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior había estado tan nerviosa y preocupada que había perdido el apetito, pero el ruido de su panza le recordó que ya lo había recuperado y era hora de levantarse. Al voltear a ver a su novio a su espalda lo descubrió observándola atentamente.

―Buenas días princesa… ―dijo dándole un besito en la nariz.

―Mm.… ―dijo acurrucándose nuevamente contra él― ¿Llevas mucho despierto? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Solo unos minutos… ―En eso la panza de Serena volvió a hacer ruido―. Me despertó el ruido de tu estomago. ―Le dijo en broma.

― ¡¡Eso no es verdad!! ―Contesto la rubia roja de pena.

―Jajajaja ―Rió entre dientes―. No, no lo es, de hecho fue el teléfono quien me despertó, ha sonado al menos 3 veces en la última media hora.

―No lo escuche ―Confeso la rubia.

―No me extraña amor… fue difícil escuchar entre tus ronquidos.

― ¡Yo no ronco! ―Se quejo la rubia dándole un golpe en el hombro.

― ¡Auch! ―Se sobo el hombro―. Eso dolió…

―Yo no ronco, eres un mentiroso ―Le enseño la lengua.

―Lo sé, solo me gusta hacerte enfadar…

Darien busco sus labios con los propios para acallar su replica, era divertido hacerla enojar para después conseguir su perdón a besos, hacer repelar a su novia era ya casi un deporte, verla arrugar la nariz y fruncir el ceño hacia querer quitar sus signos de enojo a besos y caricias.

Serena al ver hacia donde iba tanto arrumaco de Darien le recordó el hambre que tenía, pero al parecer Darien ya lo había olvidado, él se estaba acomodando entre sus piernas y se la comía a besos y sus manos vagaban libremente por su cuerpo con caricias.

―Darien… ―Decía Serena entre besos―. Ya es medio día.

―Nunca te ha importado eso. ―dijo dándole besos en la garganta.

―Bebé… ―decía tratando de empujarlo―. Bebé… ―intento reprimir un gemido―. Tenemos todo el día para esto.

―Mmmm… me gusta tu idea… ―hablaba mientras besaba su cuello y jalaba la sabana que Serena aferraba contra sus senos.

―Amor… ―intentaba quitar sus manos―. Enserio… espera. ―Lograba quitarle una mano pero la otra seguía jalando la sabana.

―No quiero. ―Darien seguía un camino de besos y mordiscos hacia sus labios.

―No seas caprichoso… ―Serena intentaba aguantarse la risa al oír a un Darien encaprichado.

Estaba por darse por vencida cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, _¡Demonios!_ Pensó Serena, pero Darien lo ignoro y seguía en su tarea de hacerla rendirse, pero esta se estiro hasta que logro alcanzar el aparato, lo acerco a su rostro lo mejor que pudo para ver el numero en el identificador, era difícil ignorar a Darien cuando este le daba pequeñas mordidas sobre la línea de la mandíbula, pero al reenfocar su atención al aparato que parecía incapaz de callarse que quedo congelada…

― ¡¡Mi madre!!

Esto les cayó como balde de agua fría, _vaya manera de cortar las ganas de hacer el amor_, pensó Darien. La llamada de la madre de la novia no tenía precio.

―Me rindo. ―dijo Darien acostándose en su lado de la cama.

― ¡Oye… no es mi culpa! ―se quejo la rubia volviendo a su lugar la sabana.

―Vamos contesta… ―le recordó que el teléfono sonaba desde el otro lado de la cama.

―Nop… no tengo ganas de hablar con ella ―dijo volviendo a colgar el aparato en su lugar.

―Debe de ser importante, lleva sonando desde hace media hora. ―le dijo mirándola como si la animara a contestar.

―Nop… hoy solo quiero estar contigo, ya después hablare con ella.

A Darien no le pareció buena idea pero termino aceptando, y al ver que su novia se paraba de la cama vio su plan en la basura por lo que también opto por levantarse.

Serena tomo la camisa del suelo que el día anterior llevaba Darien y se la puso, se la fue abotonando de camino a la cocina, si Darien no tenía hambre ella si. Una vez en la cocina busco en el refri algo de comer.

Darien la siguió a la cocina solo con boxer, pensándolo bien él también tenía hambre, su nuevo plan era comer, tomar un rápido baño, salir por ahí a pasar el tiempo para después ir a su casa y pasar el domingo en su departamento viendo televisión o haciendo el amor.

―**.―.―.―.―.―.―**

Media hora más tarde tenían todo preparado, café, jugo, huevo y fruta picada, estaban sentados muy juntititos dándose de comer uno al otro entre beso y beso, estaban inmersos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de entrada se abrió sola y alguien entro.

―.―.―.―.―.―

Al entrar hecho una miradita al departamento, no vio nada fuera de su sitio, el departamento estaba en completo silencio, raro en Serena, siempre estaba escuchando musica o cantando, pero ahora estaba silencioso. Cerro con cuidado la puerta principal y dejo su bolso y las llaves en la mesa de centro y fue en busca de la rubia perdida, era raro que desapareciera así, al avanzar unos pasos escucho la risa de Serena en la cocina y encamino hacia allá.

―Serena ¿Dónde te has metido, llevo la toda mañana buscándote?

Se quedo parada en el lumbral de la puerta al ver a su hija besando apasionadamente a Darien en medio de lo que parecía ser su desayuno.

― ¡¡Mamá!!

― ¡¡Ikuko!!

Darien y Serena se separaron de un salto con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa para luego ponerse rojos como jitomate por la comprometedora situación en que los encontraron.

Ambos medio desnudos, comiéndose a besos, ella sentada sobre él, él con una mano en el trasero de ella y la otra dentro de su camisa explorando, las manos de ella entrelazadas con su cabello negro, pequeñas marcas de mordiscos por ambos cuellos y pechos.

Serena al ver a su impactada madre se paro de un salto del regazo de Darien para abotonarse nuevamente la camisa e intentar explicar lo que era obvio e inexplicable de la situación.

― ¡¡Esto no es lo que parece!! ―vio de reojo a Darien que se paraba tras el respaldo de la silla para ocultar su evidente excitación―. Bueno si, ¡Pero lo puedo explicar!

―Ikuko yo… bueno nosotros… este… ―por primera vez en su vida Darien no sabía como explicar lo que pasaba.

Ikuko salio de su shock y se volteo para darles un poquito de la intimidad que evidentemente acababa de interrumpir, en todos los años de su vida nunca se medio imagino encontrarse a su hija y al hombre que ella decía odiar a muerte apunto de hacer el amor. _¡¡Dios, esto es tan embarazoso!!_

―Perdonen chicos… los esperare en la sala.

Salio de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire y recobrarse del shock y darle sentido a lo que acababa de presenciar.

―.―.―.―.―.―

Tan pronto como Ikuko salio de la cocina, la pareja corrió a vestirse a la habitación y a pensar en como explicar que no se odiaban como habían proclamado al mundo y que se amaban.

― ¡¡Por todos los demonios!!

Blasfemo Serena al abrir violentamente la puerta del clóset para buscar algo rápido que ponerse, mientras tanto Darien recolectaba su ropa del piso, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Serena arrojo sobre la cama ropa interior, calcetines, un par de jeans y una camiseta, mientras tanto Darien comenzaba a vestirse.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio, se había acabado de golpe los deseos de bromear, tenían delante de si un problema bastante grande, ¿Cómo le dirán a la mama de Serena que se amaban y que querían estar juntos? Y todo después de tantos años de hablar mal el uno del otro.

Darien escucho suspirar a Serena a su espalda, él se ponía la camisa que Serena había botado despreocupadamente sobre su cama y ella ya vestida se ponía los calcetines, volteo a verla y la vio tan confundida como él, sin más se sentó junto ella y le tomo la mano.

―Todo va a salir bien princesa… ―le apretó la mano dándole ánimos.

―Sabia que teníamos que hacer esto tarde o temprano, pero esta no era la forma de enterar a mi madre que estamos juntos. Darien, si hubiera llegado 5 minutos después nos hubiera encontrado haciendo el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina. ―dijo serena completamente afligida.

Él se sentía igual de preocupado que ella, pero ahora ya no era tiempo de lamentaciones, tenían que pensar una forma rápida y eficaz de decirle a todo mundo y por lo pronto a su asustada madre de Serena que estaban juntos y así seguirían.

―Tranquila bebé… todo va a salir bien… saldremos de esta. ―Le dijo Darien antes de darle un ligero eso en los labios―. Te quiero y no voy a dejarte, una vez que te he recuperado no voy a permitir que ni tus padres ni nadie nos separen.

Le tomo el rostro con las manos para darle un profundo beso, una vez que se separo de ella busco sus ojos para ver si ella tenía una replica a su comentario y como no fue así, le sonrió, acaricio dulcemente sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta para terminarse de vestir.

.―.―.―.―.―.―.

Una vez vestidos y más unidos que nunca, salieron para enfrentar lo que les esperaba en la sala, encontraron a Ikuko frente a la ventana con una taza de café, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Darien le dio a Serena un apretón en la mano que tenía entre la suya para después hacerle frente a lo que tenían por delante.

―Ikuko… ―empezó Darien.

― ¡¡Chicos!! ―Ikuko dejo rápido la taza que tenía en las manos para ir a abrazarlos a ambos afectuosamente―. No saben lo feliz que me hacen… sabía que harían una pareja maravillosa…

Serena y Darien intercambiaron miradas de asombro, esperaban de todo, casi, casi el Apocalipsis, pero nada los preparo para las felicitaciones eufóricas de Ikuko.

― ¿Mamá?

―Mi niña no sabes lo feliz que soy… siempre dije que Darien se me hacia él hombre perfecto para ti, el tan callado y equilibrado es perfecto para tu carácter impulsivo…

―Gracias Ikuko… ―Contesto Darien no sabiendo si era la respuesta correcta.

―Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta que había algo entre ustedes…

― ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ―pregunto Serena sin dejarla contestar.

―Mi vida… era obvio… desde que los vi peleando en el restaurante supe que había algo especial entre ambos y después me dedique a observarlos, cada vez era más evidente, buscaban la atención del otro aunque fuera de manera indirecta y cada vez los vi más juntos… ―se quedo pensativa―. Aunque ahora ¡pooof¡ Mejor no hablemos de eso… ―Serena y Darien automáticamente enrojecieron.

― ¿Estas contenta? ―Pregunto tímidamente Serena.

―Por supuesto mi amor… si te ves radiante… ―suspiro―. ¡Lo que hace el amor!

―Nos quitas un gran peso de encima Ikuko… ―sonrió Darien y apretó la mano de Serena que estaba helada.

―Yo estoy feliz por ustedes muchachos… ―de repente su sonrisa callo.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ―Serena pregunto preocupada.

―A tu padre le dará un sincope. –Aseguro Ikuko.

― ¡Por favor no le digas a papá! ―pido Serena en tono suplicante.

―Obviamente no… tenemos que pensar como decirle ―se quedo pensativa Ikuko.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸**

Hola chicas!!

Espero que me hayan extrañado, les traje capi y espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, cada vez estamos mas cerca del final, actualizare tan pronto como tenga idea de como seguirle.

Les mando besos a todas


	21. Arde Troya

**Capítulo 21 "Arde Troya"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo paso volando y sin darse cuenta pasaron 3 meses y con ellos fueron sucediendo muchas cosas.

Una tarde Rei llego que no cabía en si de gusto y un perplejo y fantasmal Nicolás tras anunciando que serian padres, que Rei tenía 2 meses de embarazo.

La relación entre Yaten y Mina iba viento en popa, casi nada había cambiado entre ellos, seguían peleando cada 2 por 3, de 5 minutos, 3 se peleaban como perros y gatos, uno se ignoraban olímpicamente y el ultimo se comían a besos. Esto último fue un cambio radical en sus peleas, las chicas de hecho pensaban que se peleaban para luego reconciliarse.

Y la relación entre Hotaru y Seiya iba cada vez mejor, las chicas asesoraron a la tímida Hotaru y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una mujer despampanante, Seiya quedo más que contento con el nuevo look de Hotaru, y esta poco a poco fue tomando confianza en si misma.

Serena y Darien después del pequeño incidente en la cocina con Ikuko, tuvieron más cuidado con su relación, sobretodo por que aun Kenji desconocía sobre ella, y después de darle mil vueltas al asunto de cómo enterarlo y al no encontrar una solución viable decidieron dejarlo para después.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Era domingo y entre que los hombres iban y perdían su tiempo jugando fútbol, las chicas quedaron en desayunar en el restaurante de Lita. La ultima en llegar como era costumbre fue Serena.

―Lo siento chicas… se me hizo un poco tarde ―llego Serena patinando.

—Se te pegaron las sabanas. ―dijo Lita divertida.

—Yo creo que el culpable es mi hermano… —Comento Rei divertida.

—Lo dirás de broma, pero si… —dijo la rubia sentándose junto a su cuñada— Hola bebé ¿como estas? —le dijo la rubia acariciando la panza de la pelinegra.

—Yo creo que durmiendo, esta quietecito. —contesto Rei poniendo su mano sobre su abultado abdomen de 5 meses.

—Que bueno que al fin llegaste, muero de hambre —comento Mina.

—Yo creo que las mirare comer, me he sentido un poquitin enferma, he tenido arcadas y nauseas. —dijo la Serena encogiéndose al pensar en la comida.

—Eso te pasa por comer en la calle. —comento Lita.

—Juro que no, si no como en casa, como aquí contigo… —dijo Serena haciendo pucheros.

—Has de haber contagiado algún virus —Comento Amy.

—Deberías de comer algo, te vez pálida —comento Hotaru.

Después Lita pidió a un mesero que comenzara a servir el desayuno que había preparado para todas, una vez servido, dieron gracias por los alimentos, y comenzaron a comer alegremente entre chisme y chisme.

Serena solo con oler la comida comenzó a sentir su estomago más revuelto, las arcadas que se habían ido, tristemente regresaron, el olor a huevo cocido no le dio tiempo más que correr al baño de mujeres a descargar lo poco que tenía en el estomago.

Al salir del privado se topo con la cara preocupada de Amy y Lita que la esperaban para cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Cosa que dudaba seriamente al mirarse en el espejo, estaba pálida como papel y tenía ojeras. Se acerco al lavabo y se lavó la boca y se hecho agua en la cara, después se seco con un pedazo de papel que le paso Lita. Entro Hotaru con un baso de agua que la rubia agradeció y se lo llevo a los labios, pero acto seguido regreso al privado a devolver la poca agua que tomo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Me voy a morir! —Se quejo la rubia otra vez lavándose la boca—. ¡¡No puede ser que me de asco el agua!!

Las 3 chicas solo intercambiaban miradas especulativas, era obvio que Serena estaba enferma, pero dudaban que fuera mortal, es más, Amy apostaría a que se pasaba en unos meses, 9 para ser exactos.

Después de que Serena se sintiera mejor regresaron con las demás chicas que esperaban que se reunieran con ellas para continuar comiendo, pero al ver a Serena se preocupara, era obvio que algo le pasaba.

— Sere… ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto Rei preocupada.

—Eso creo… —Contesto la rubia sentándose pesadamente junto a ella.

—Será mejor que visitaras a Amy en la clínica y te hiciera un chequeo —comento Mina preocupada.

—No creo que sea para tanto —se quejo la rubia recargándose en el hombro de Rei.

—Yo creo que es mejor, así estaremos seguras de que no tienes nada malo —comento Hotaru.

—No es nada, al rato se me pasa. —intento sonreír las rubia.

—Iré a traer algo ligero que puedas comer —comento Lita alejándose hacia la cocina.

Después de uno momentos regreso con un platón de fruta picada, Serena ante la insistencia de las chicas comió poquito a poquito, no con muchas ganas, pero era peor quedarse sin comer.

Después de un tiempo y al ver que Serena poco a poco recuperaba el color, el desayuno regreso a su acostumbrada alegría y platica, después de terminar dieron paso al café y al pastelito y galletitas para acompañarlo, y un rato después llegaron los hombres del grupo sudorosos y muertos de hambre.

Darien al ver a Serena que estaba muy desanimada y pálida, se acerco sin basilar a ella para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

— ¿Te sientes bien princesa? —se acuclillo junto a ella.

—Sip… solo un poco mareada. —le contesto sonriendo para evitar que se preocupara, pero al ver que no funciono, añadió—. Lo prometo, me siento mejor.

—Ya le dijimos que es mejor que Amy la revise mañana en el consultorio —intervino Mina.

—Ya les dije que no es necesario… se me pasara… —se defendió Serena.

—No discutas amor, mañana iras a ver a Amy. —sentencio Darien.

—Si papá, lo que tu digas —contesto Serena con ironía.

Después todos se sentaron y continuaron con el desayuno y la platica, Serena al dejar de ser el centro de atracción se sintió mejor, era solo una pequeña infección en el estomago provocada por algo que comió, no veía por que armaban tanto jaleo.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

El lunes por la mañana, fiel a su palabra Darien paso a dejarla a la clínica donde trabajaba Amy, al no poder acompañarla a la consulta por el exceso de trabajo que tenían en la empresa, mínimo se cercioro que Serena asistiera a la consulta, aunque se había sentido mejor desde el incidente en el desayuno el día anterior, aun así Darien la llevo y Serena no estaba muy conforme que digiera.

—En verdad amor, no es necesario, me siento bien. —le decía la rubia.

—Ya lo se, pero aun así iras a que Amy te revise, estas muy pálida y no has comido casi nada. —decía Darien intercalando la mirada entre ella y la carretera.

—No tengo mucha hambre, pero seguro que más tarde regresa. —Serena hacia lo que fuera por evitar la consulta, no le gustaban los hospitales.

—No vas a convencerme, así es que deja de quejarte. —Darien le acaricio la mejilla y siguió conduciendo.

Serena al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, termino por hundirse en el asiento y mirar por la ventana.

Una vez en el consultorio, Darien dejo a Serena en manos de Amy y se fue a la empresa. Dentro del consultorio, Amy procedió con el chequeo de rutina, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, decidió hacerle algunos exámenes clínicos para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Y mientras la examinaba procedió con las preguntas de rigor, sus hábitos alimenticios, horas de comida, horas de sueño y descanso, si tenía estrés, y después paso a las preguntas un poco incomodas, aunque Amy fuera medica y su amiga hablar sobre su vida sexual era incomodo.

Después de la consulta, le mando a tomar vitaminas confiando en que estas abrirían el apetito de la rubia, y como Serena no podía ir a recoger los análisis por el trabajo, Amy quedo que los recogería y le haría saber el resultado por teléfono, así acordaban la siguiente cita.

Serena salio después hacia la oficina, para enterarse que Darien tenía que hacer un viaje por un problema que había en una filial de la empresa y regresaría a más tardar el viernes, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

El miércoles por la tarde la secretaria de Serena le informo que tenía una llamada de la Dra. Mizuno, cosa que recordó a Serena que había quedado ella de llamar a Amy y por el trabajo había olvidado. Le dio las gracias a la secretaria y le pidió que le pasara la llamada.

—Hola Amy lo siento, se me paso el tiempo con tanto trabajo. Y como no esta Darien lo tengo que hacer yo sola.

—Me imagine que tendrías mucho trabajo, solo te llamo por que tengo los análisis en mis manos. —El tono de Amy era muy profesional.

—Ok, dime, tengo un bicho en la panza ¿Verdad? —Contesto animada Serena.

—Mmmm… nop…

— ¿Entonces si estoy enferma? —Pregunto preocupada la rubia.

—Mmmm… tampoco.

—Amy… me estas asustando… —el tono de voz de Serena reflejaba su preocupación.

—No es nada grave, es solo que no se si decirte por teléfono. —contesto indecisa Amy.

—Más vale que me digas ya, me tienes preocupada, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —contesto Serena mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa.

—Esta bien… solo tienes una pequeña anemia…

—Eso no es tan malo… —contesto sonriente la rubia, ya se había asustado.

—Hay algo más… estas embarazada.

Después de la noticia Serena se quedo muda, se esperaba todo menos un bebé, después de recuperarse del shock de la noticia, le dijo que la pasaría a ver al consultorio antes de terminar el día y colgó.

_Por dios ¡un bebé!_

_¿Cómo demonios sucedió?_

Después de la pregunta, se reto así misma por una pregunta tan estúpida, era obvio como había sucedido, al fin y al cabo ella y Darien eran todo menos célibes, pero eso no quitaba que la sorpresa fuera menor.

Tendría que decírselo inmediatamente a Darien, tomo el teléfono y se quedo a medio camino hacia su oído, no, no podía decírselo por teléfono, esto no es algo que se diga por teléfono. Tendría que verlo a la cara y decirle que iban a ser papás.

Inconscientemente se llevo las manos a su aun plano abdomen, era la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, un pequeño bebé de ella y Darien. Quería salir a gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero a como estaban las cosas eso de gritar tendría que esperar.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Los días pasaban tan despacio que quería gritar, no veía la hora de que llegare el viernes y poder compartir la noticia con Darien, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Había pasado por el consultorio de Amy y esta le había dado la receta con las medicinas que tendría que tomar para el embarazo y las indicaciones generales.

El jueves por la noche al hablar con Darien estuvo a punto de decirle pero no lo hizo, quería ver su cara cuando se lo dijera, en cambio le dijo todo lo que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Hablaron por horas, el le dijo que llegaría a medio día y que todo estaba saliendo bien, que solo era terminar unos pendientes y regresaría a Tokio y se verían a medio día en la oficina, ella le dijo que seguía mejor, que Amy había encontrado una ligera anemia y que le había recetado unas vitaminas y una dieta, solo omitió un pequeño detalle, pero eso se lo diría mañana en medio de una deliciosa cena.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

El viernes por la mañana Serena se perdió en el trabajo y pendientes que tenía por delante que no sintió el paso del tiempo, cuando despejo un poco su mente se dio cuenta que era hora de comer y Darien aun no había regresado, se dijo que seguro lo haría a más tardar por la noche, le dio permiso a su secretaria de salir a comer, encargo algo al restaurante de Lita y espero a que lo llevaran y decidió seguir trabajando.

Después su comida llego, y como aun no se le pasaban del todo las nauseas, solo picoteo la comida, prometiéndose que más tarde terminaría de comer, intento regresar al trabajo y se dio cuenta que necesitaba información que estaba en el despacho de Darien e intento localizar a la secretaria pero aun no regresaba de comer, así que decidió buscarla ella misma, le vendría bien caminar un poco.

Camino el pasillo, la estancia y la recepción que separaba ambos despachos, y entro en el de Darien para buscar lo que necesitaba, a la hora de comida, el ultimo piso de la empresa era demasiado tranquilo y solitario, solo se oían sus tacones al caminar, al regresar por el camino que antes había recorrido iba metida en el expediente que tenía en las manos, oyó distraídamente la campanilla del ascensor al llegar al ultimo piso, no le dio gran importancia al pensar que serian las secretarias regresando de su hora de comer y siguió metida en su expediente.

Oyó que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y volvían a cerrar para que este descendiera al piso que lo haya solicitado, Serena estaba tan metida en la lectura que no se percato que no llegaron los pasos que esperaba, sino unos más sólidos y pesados que los de una secretaria.

—Mmmm… —dijo la voz en tono de meditación—. Te ves tan hermosa concentrada con esa boquita fruncida que quisiera devorarte a besos.

Serena levanto inmediatamente la cara, al ver a un divertido Darien mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con esa miradita lasciva suya, se olvido de todo salvo de que su amado al fin estaba frente a ella, corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban y se arrojo a sus brazos. E inmediatamente busco sus labios con los suyos. Lo beso con todo su amor.

—Hola princesa… de saber que esta seria la bienvenida, hubiera regresado antes. —le dijo contestando sus besos.

—Te extrañe bebé… —le decía dándole besitos donde podía.

—Yo más mi amor.

La tomo en sus brazos para apretarla contra él y demostrarle a besos lo mucho que la había extrañado, no le importaba que estuvieran a medio hall de recepción, solo quería sentirla contra él. Serena no supo en que momento dejo caer el expediente que tenía en las manos, solo se concentro en enterrar los dedos en su espeso cabello y atraerlo hacia ella.

Estaban inmersos en sus besos que no se percataron que el ascensor volvía a subir y menos de la llegada de este, cuando las puertas se abrieron las personas sonrientes que iban dentro se quedaron de piedra.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —vocifero una vos enojada.

Darien y Serena se separaron en el acto, no podía ser que los hayan sorprendido de forma similar dos veces. Pero ahí estaba, Kenji mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos e Ikuko mordiéndose el labio al no imaginarse que algo así pudiera pasar. Serena fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Es mi empresa y vengo cuando se me antoje —le contesto de forma cortante.

—Kenji… —Ikuko trato de calmarlo.

—Ahora mismo vas a explicarme que haces con mi hija. —le exigió a Darien.

—Creo que eso es más que obvio Kenji. —fue la seca contestación de Darien. No iba a justificar su relación con Serena.

—Eres un maldito traidor, has abusado de mi confianza para aprovecharte de mi hija. —le recrimino con furia acercándose peligrosamente a Darien.

— ¡Papá! —se quejo Serena.

— ¡Tu te callas! —le grito a Serena.

—No le grites a mi hija —amenazo Ikuko.

—Tranquilízate Kenji, es mejor que hablemos. —le dijo Darien para calmarlo.

—No voy a hablar contigo, eres un traidor, un arribista, un aprovechado, yo te di trabajo, te di mi confianza y tu me pagas aprovechándote de mi hija —lo acuso Kenji.

—Basta Kenji, no digas cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir. —le sentencio Ikuko.

— ¡¡No lo defiendas!!

En un arrebato de furia arremetió contra Darien, golpeándolo en la mandíbula y tirándolo de golpe al piso. Este no se defendió, no podía golpear al hombre que estimaba tanto y al cual consideraba un segundo padre por muy enojado que estuviera.

Al ver a Darien caer con violencia al piso, Serena se apresuró a ayudarlo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera ayudar a Darien, su padre la jaló del brazo para tratar de alejarla de él, Serena vio en los ojos de su padre una mirada que combinaba furia, frialdad y desilusión. Ya alarmado por Serena, Darien se reincorporó de inmediato y limpió la sangre de su boca. Producto de un labio partido resultado del golpe.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste papá! —Lo acuso Serena.

— ¡Ya te dije que tu no te metas! —Le dijo a Serena y a su esposa por igual—. Y tú, —dirigiéndose a Darien—. Más te vale que no vuelvas a poner un solo pie en mi empresa y mucho menos te quiero cerca de mi hija.

— ¡Papá escúchame! —le decía Serena pero Kenji no le hacia caso.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo! ¡No te metas!

— ¡Basta! —trato de detenerlo Ikuko.

— ¿Por qué demonios no estas sorprendida? —Acuso a su mujer—. Es por que lo sabias ¿verdad? —la miro como si con su silencio lo hubiera traicionado.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¿Y que? —le espeto Ikuko en reto.

— ¡Tu también eres una traidora! —la acuso, lleno de desilusión.

—No hice nada malo, no veo por que he de arrepentirme de guardar un secreto, para mi, la relación de los chicos me hace muy feliz, no veo por que a ti no. —lo cuestiono.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¡Por que es un traidor! —lo volvió a acusar Kenji.

En eso el ascensor volvió a subir y ahora si eran las secretarias, que al ver la escena prefirieron retirarse y no atraer hacia ellas la obvia furia del dueño de la empresa.

—No soy ningún traidor Kenji —al fin se defendió Darien—. Estoy enamorado de tu hija, ¡No me importa lo que pienses!

— ¡¡De lo que estas enamorado es de su cuenta corriente!! —lo acuso.

— ¿Crees qué tu hija vale tan poco como para que me importe más el dinero? —recrimino Darien.

— ¡Kenji cuidado con lo que dices! —Le volvió a decir Ikuko.

— ¡¡Eres un mal nacido, un aprovechado, yo te acogí como a un hijo, y eres tan ingrato como para pagarme con traición!!

— ¡Si el amar a Serena para ti es traición, pues bien, soy el peor traidor del mundo!

— ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡LARGATE! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte en la vida!! ¡¡Para mi estas muerto!! —Le grito y quiso volver a acercarse para golpearlo otra vez.

— ¿Y yo también estoy muerta papá? —se le planto enfrente Serena.

— ¡¡Deja de decir estupideces!!

— Papá… —Serena buscaba su atención—. ¡Si Darien se va, yo me voy con él!

— ¡Déjate de estupideces niña tonta! —trato de apartarla.

—No soy una niña papá —contesto Serena con paciencia—. Estoy enamorada papá, y si Darien se va me voy con él. Así de sencillo.

— ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! ¡El que se va es él! —miraba a Darien por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

—No papá escucha… —Serena intentaba razonar con él—. ¡Lo amo! Y donde el vaya yo iré con él. —le dijo convencida.

—A donde él ira, será a al cárcel, por abuso de confianza, por fraude, por chantaje y por lo que se me ocurra.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —grito Serena.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. —le aseguro Kenji.

— ¡Eso es una mentira Kenji y lo sabes! —declaro Darien.

—No me importa, con tal de alejarte de la insensata de mi hija soy capaz de todo. —lo amenazo.

— ¡Basta Kenji! —se quejo Ikuko.

—Unos años en la cárcel le bastaran para arrepentirse de morder la mano que le dio de comer.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡He dicho que te calles Serena!

— ¡No puedes haces eso papá!

— ¡Por supuesto que puedo! —iba a arremeter contra Darien nuevamente, y este lo enfrento.

— ¡No papá! —Se interpuso entre él y Darien—. No puedes dejar a tu nieto sin padre. —le recrimino al borde del llanto.

— ¡¡¿Qué?!! —preguntaron 3 voces al mismo tiempo.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Chicas espero que el capi les haya gustado… espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Besos a todas

Salyluna.


	22. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 22 "Sentimientos"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Serena iba en el auto encogida aun de miedo, no sabia en ciencia cierta que había sucedido la ultima media hora, solo sabia que unos momentos había estado tocando el cielo en brazos de Darien para al siguiente estar en medio del ataque de ira de su padre.

_¿Cómo habían salido de ahí?_ No lo sabia, solo recordaba a sus papas discutiendo, a Darien con mirada de incredulidad y después nada. No sabia como había llegado al auto, apretó fuertemente lo que fuera que tuviera en las manos, bajo la mirada a su regazo y encontró sus cosas. Seguía aturdida, aun retumbaba en su cabeza la pelea, _¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a eso?_

No tenía ni idea, solo sabia que estaba en el auto junto a Darien de camino a casa, no habían hablado desde que salieron de la empresa, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que decir, de lo único que estaba segura era que ese era el momento de estar callada. Se volvió a ver a Darien, este tenía la mandíbula apretada, su vista en ningún momento se despego del frente, tenía los nudillos blancos producto de la fuerza con que apretaba el volante.

Siguieron así hasta llegar al departamento, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ella estaba preocupada por la reacción de Darien al enterarse del embarazo, aun seguía sin entender la reacción de su padre, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

Darien estaba en un torbellino de emociones, por un lado estaba la furia fuera de lugar de Kenji, por más que pensaba no entendía que le pasaba, entendía que se molestara de su relación con Serena, era de esperarse que se molestara, pero jamás imagino que a tal grado. Kenji estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de separarlo de su hija, cosa que siendo francos hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a lograr. Luego por otro lado, de buenas a primeras se encontraba sin trabajo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y para colmo… enterarse que iba a ser padre en medio de tremendo embrollo.

_¡Un bebé!_

Necesitaba calmarse para poder hablar con Serena. La vio de reojo sentada junto a él. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, iba de cara a la ventana, por primera vez en su vida, Serena iba callada, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que salieron de la empresa. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Eso era algo que lo preocupaba enormemente.

—**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Después de unos minutos al fin llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Darien. Seguían sin intercambiar palabra alguna, y ninguno de los dos sabia como iniciar la conversación que obviamente tenían que tener.

Ambos bajaron del coche, Darien abrió el maletero y saco su maleta de viaje y cerro el coche, caminaron al elevador para poder llegar a casa, caminaban al mismo paso, uno junto al otro, Darien agarro sus cosas con una mano, para con la otra agarrar la mano de Serena y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Este sencillo gesto alivio la tensión que vibraba entre ellos. Al sentir el contacto de la piel del otro por fin sintieron que todo saldría bien.

Sin soltarse de la mano, salieron del elevador y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, una vez enfrente, Darien soltó la mano de Serena para poder abrir la puerta, una vez realizada la tarea volvió a tomar su mano, sin saber por que, necesitaba sentir su tacto en la piel.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Darien guió a Serena al sofá, no sabia bien lo que tendría que hacer, pero pensó que estar cómodos era un buen primer paso, una vez sentados uno al lado del otro, Darien se percato de que la mano de Serena era un hielo, esto le había pasado desapercibido, sin ser conciente de lo que hacia jalo a Serena a sus brazos y la apretó contra si.

Serena al sentir su fuerza y su calor envolviéndola soltó a llorar, no sabia el por que, solo sentía las lagrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas, se apretó más contra Darien, necesitaba sentir su refugio, su calor, su presencia.

Darien la jalo hacia su regazo, la acomodo sobre sus piernas para poder abrazarla mejor, pego la cabeza de ella contra su cuello para poder poner su cabeza sobre la de ella, sentirla temblar producto de su llanto lo dejo desarmado completamente, verla llorar lo angustiaba más que cualquier otra cosa del mundo.

―Calma princesa, estoy aquí y nada malo pasara… ―Le decía entre susurros.

Ella se aferro más a él sin decir nada, Darien la fue meciendo, le acariciaba la espalda de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo tranquilizador. Poco a poco su llanto fue cediendo, con el paso del tiempo fue recuperando el ritmo regular de su respiración y las lágrimas iban dejando de fluir. Darien en ningún momento dejo de decirle palabras cariñosas y de acariciar su espalda. Una vez calmada, Serena se concentro en respirar hondo, estaba convencida en volver a ser dueña de sus emociones.

―Lo siento… ―decía Serena en un susurro―. No se lo que me pasa. ―susurraba sorbiendo su nariz.

―Tranquila cielo, todo esta bien. ―La calmaba Darien sin dejar de abrazarla.

Permanecieron así lo que parecieron horas o tal vez segundos, uno en brazos del otro, necesitaban sentir a su ser amado, el saber que no estarían solos fue el catalizador de todos sus problemas. Darien al ver que Serena estaba más tranquila, se decidió a tomar el toro por los cuernos, era hora de hablar, de aclarar las cosas.

―Princesa… ―la llamo para atraer su atención―. No se que fue lo que paso en la empresa y no me importa, lo único que sé es que tu estas conmigo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, sin ti tendría una existencia negra, vicia, estéril, no tendría color, estaría sumido en una profunda soledad…

Al ver que Serena quería hablar, le puso un dedo sobre los labios, Serena entendió que era su tiempo de hablar, lo miro a los ojos, estos brillaban, en ellos pudo ver el amor que él le profesaba, sonrió bajo su dedo, para después darle un beso al dedo que la callaba. Darien sonrió y tomo aire para continuar.

―A pesar de tener a Rei, siempre me sentí solo, podía estar rodeado de miles de personas y aun así sentirme solo en el mundo, es como tener un hueco en el pecho. ―tomo la mano de Serena y la puso sobre su corazón―. Cuando te conocí, sabia que poner mi atención en la amiga revoltosa y llorona ―le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz―, estaba mal. Pero después de tratarte y conocerte eso no me importo, solo con verte sonreír, mis días grises comenzaron a tener color, tu sonrisa era el motor de mi vida, el solo verte me hacia feliz. Después no se como paso, pero me enamore de ti, al principio me negaba a estar enamorado de ti, te veía como una niña a la que debía de cuidar, y después descubrí que tu también me amabas y fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, estar contigo le dio sentido a mi vida, después fui un tonto al dejarte, con eso no solo te hice daño a ti, que eras desde ese entonces lo más maravilloso de mi existencia, sino también me hice daño yo, volví a una vida en la más completa soledad.

Serena al ver que el hacia una pausa, elevo su mirada buscando la suya, estaba mirando hacia la nada, perdido en sus recuerdos, pero pudo ver de la soledad que le hablaba en sus ojos, ella se repego más a él, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos que aun tenían agarrada fuertemente su mano, recargo su mejilla en su pecho y espero a que continuara hablando.

―Cuando te vi entrar en la oficina de tu padre y ver a la mujer hermosa en la que te habías convertido quede anonadado, eras la visión de todas mis fantasías, con solo mirarte sonreír me hacías feliz, no importaba que tus sonrisas no fueran para mi, cuando te bese contra la puerta fue lo mejor que me había pasado en años, sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío ―esbozo una sonrisa y Serena también sonrió al recordar el beso―. Desde ese día me propuse recuperarte, sabía que eras mía y me proponía hacerte volver conmigo. ―Suspiro―. Poco a poco el trabajo fue acercándonos más, yo sabía que para ti era un martirio estar junto a mí, pero para mi era como volver a tocar el cielo. El mejor momento de mi vida hasta entonces fue cuando apareciste en mi puerta con una excusa tonta y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaste aceptando que aun me amabas, no podía creer que tú, la persona más maravillosa del mundo, estuviera enamorada de mí. A partir de ese día, no he hecho otra cosa que intentar que fueras feliz a mi lado, intentar hacerme indispensable para ti, para que nunca quisieras dejarme.

―Jamás te voy a dejar, eres lo más importante para mi, eres el aire que respiro, te necesito hasta para conciliar el sueño. ―Sonrió.

Serena no pudo contenerse para contestarle, se estiro sobre su regazo para poder rodear su cuello son sus brazos, Darien la abrazo por la cintura y la apretó contra él, al verse interrumpido y ver que sus temores de que Serena se fuera eran infundados. Soltó el aire que no sabia que llevaba reteniendo desde que comenzó a hablar. Después Serena busco sus labios con los propios y se esforzó en demostrarle y hacerle saber sin palabras que era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, satisfecha al ver que Darien le respondía al beso, y con poder sentir el amor que él sentía por ella se separo poco a poco y volvió a su posición original, se acomodo nuevamente sobre su regazo para después apoyar la mejilla sobre su pecho y esperar a que continuara hablando. Darien después de respirar profundamente estuvo listo para seguir hablando.

―Después de la muerte de mis padres, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales, siempre tuve sueños con una familia, con una mujer que me amara incondicionalmente, con alguien que no le importara que fuera retraído, que se sintiera bien a mi lado, no sabia que mi sueño de tener a mi compañera de vida llegara tan rápido, a mis 20 años, tenerte frente a mi fue un shock, no esperaba que esa persona que tanto ansiaba llegara en forma de una niña revoltosa y llorona de 15 años. Tuve una batalla interior para poder digerir los sentimientos que despertabas en mi, ahora veo que cuando te pedí que te alejaras de mi fue por miedo a lo que sentía. Pero hoy a mis 32 años me doy cuenta que tal vez fue lo mejor, ahora puedo manejar lo que siento por ti, después de estar sin ti, puedo ver que eres lo que necesito en mi vida para poder sobrevivir.

A este paso Serena volvía a llorar, pero ahora si sabia por que lo hacia, jamás imagino que todo eso pasara dentro de Darien, el era su príncipe en corcel blanco, nunca pensó que el tuviera miedo de lo que sentía por ella y mucho menos de que sus sentimientos fueran tan grandes y tan profundos.

―Ahora has hecho mi otro gran sueño realidad. ―Darien puso su mano sobre el vientre de Serena―. Tener una familia era mi sueño más importante, tener a alguien que me amara sin condición alguna, alguien a quien cuidar y por quien desvelarme cada noche pensando en su seguridad y si bienestar, alguien que alegre mis días, alguien que con una sonrisa pueda hacerme olvidar hasta de mi propio nombre.

Serena sin poder soportarlo más, volvió a rodear su cuello con los brazos, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, había tenido miedo de que Darien tomara su paternidad con reserva, sabia que el bebé no entraba aun en sus planes pero al ver que el lo aceptaba sin condición alguna y que más allá de todo, amar al pequeño ser que aun no conocían termino por derrumbar sus pocas defensas.

―Jamás volverás a estar solo. ―le decía en susurros contra su oído―. Te amo tanto que me duele respirar, sin ti no tendría razón alguna para vivir. Ahora me tienes a mí y al bebé, estaremos juntos siempre.

Serena no encontró más que decirle, su corazón estaba inflamado de amor, por primera vez no le daba miedo su futuro, sabia que tenía a un hombre que la amaba y esperaban a un bebé fruto de ese inmenso amor que se profesaban. Todo lo demás dejo de existir, solo estaban ellos, el bebé y su amor, podrían enfrentar al mundo y sabían que nada ni nadie los separaría.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Listo chicas… aquí tienen el capi de hoy, sorry por demorar en publicar pero necesitaba saber que poner en el capi, les cuento que tenía algo muy diferente para este capi pero comenzó a escribir y este fue el resultado, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.

Nos estamos leyendo lo más pronto posible.

Besos.

SalyLuna


	23. Embarazo

**Capítulo 23 "Embarazo"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Después de la noche anterior, Serena despertó al alba, no por gusto, las nauseas la despertaron, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de su entorno, sintió un brazo posado protectoramente sobre su vientre, esto la hizo sonreír, y al mover la cabeza, sintió otro brazo bajo la cabeza, al intentar moverse, la presión sobre su cuerpo se hizo mayor, Darien que estaba acostado tras de ella acerco más el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo y el leve movimiento hizo más intensas las arcadas, Serena intento quitar los brazos en torno de su cuerpo para poder incorporarse pero Darien no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

―Darien… espera… ―Serena le decía en una voz ahogada.

― ¿Qué pasa princesa? ―pregunto Darien aflojando el agarre.

―Tengo nauseas. Quiero sentarme. ―Le susurro Serena.

Darien termino de despertar en ese momento y ayudo a Serena a sentarse pero sin querer lo hizo con un movimiento brusco que sirvió para intensificar los malestares de la rubia, Serena no soporto más y salio corriendo al baño y Darien fue tras ella muy asustado. Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta que Serena trabó al entrar, la encontró de rodillas frente al inodoro regresando la poca cena que había consumido la noche anterior, Serena al oírlo entrar levanto la cabeza y Darien pudo ver que estaba pálida y apunto de llorar.

― ¡Sal de aquí! ―le dijo Serena.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ―le pregunto preocupado Darien arrodillándose junto a ella.

―Nop… es mi forma de recibir el día. ―Le dijo la rubia―. Me ha pasado la ultima semana… es más me estoy acostumbrado.

No pudieron seguir conversando pro que a Serena le vinieron nuevas arcadas y volvió a inclinar la cabeza al inodoro, Darien se puso en pie y lleno un vaso con agua para que ella pudiera enjuagarse la boca. Una vez que la pobre de Serena termino de vomitar se hizo hacia atrás y acepto encantada el vaso de agua para enjuagar su boca y poder dar sorbitos para que se le pasaran las nauseas.

Darien se sentó tras ella, la jalo a sus brazos y la acorruco entre ellos, el costado de la rubia estaba apoyado contra su pecho, una mano la rodeo y la pego a su pecho para que con la otra pudiera acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo hasta que Serena normalizo su respiración y se acomodo en sus brazos para recibir sus apapachos. Darien le pregunto si ya estaba mejor y como ella le respondio que si, la tomo en brazos para llevarla otra vez a la cama para volver a dormir.

―**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―**

Más tarde ese día, Serena estaba acostada sobre la camilla del consultorio, observaba alrededor, era su primera ecografía y estaba un poco nerviosa, Darien al ver su miedo tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios, ambos compartían su temor por lo que fuera a salir en la eco, esperaban a Amy para el análisis. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, la Dra. Mizuno entro en el consultorio y les sonrió al ver la aprensión que ambos padres tenían.

―Tranquilos chicos… todo va a salir bien.

―Eso espero Amy. ―dijo Darien intentando sonreír.

Amy le aplico un gel frió en el abdomen a Serena que hizo que la piel de la rubia se le pusiera chinita de frió, después le paso un escáner en el estomago y comenzó el estudio, midieron la cantidad de liquido amniótico del bebé, midieron al bebé, le vieron su espina dorsal, etc., etc., etc., vieron todos los pormenores del embarazo.

La aprensión de los futuros papas se fue diseminando con el paso del tiempo, Amy les iba explicando todo lo que hacia y veía, no encendían mucho de las imágenes de la pantalla ya que todo esta oscuro y cuando Amy les dijo que vieran a su bebé ambos padres no distinguieron nada, entonces Amy les explico donde estaba, Serena veía la pantalla con la boca abierta de emoción y Darien le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, era la primera imagen que tenían del bebé y les pareció la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Después puso el alta voz con los latidos del corazón del bebé, para este momento la pareja lloraba de felicidad. Después del estudio Amy les dijo que los esperaba en su consultorio, salio dándoles un momento de intimidad a la emocionada pareja.

Darien ayudo a incorporarse a Serena, le limpio el gel del vientre y ayudo a acomodarse la ropa, una vez de pie la estrecho en sus brazos y beso su coronilla, era todo lo que podía hacer debido a la emoción que lo embargaba y Serena lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. Una vez controladas sus emociones se miraron a los ojos.

―Gracias princesa. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ―le dijo Darien dándole un leve beso en los labios.

―Fue maravilloso, no puedo esperar a que comience a moverse. ―la rubia se llevo las manos al vientre.

Cuando fueron dueños de si mismos otra vez, alcanzaron Amy en su consultorio privado que ya los esperaba con varios papeles sobre el escritorio, una vez sentados les alargo una carpeta que al abrirla encontraron un CD y una fotografía del bebé.

―En la carpeta encontraran la grabación de la ecografía de hoy, la primera foto del bebé y el resultado escrito de la prueba. ―Les dijo Amy sonriendo.

―Todo esta bien ¿Verdad? ―pregunto Darien.

―Como ustedes mismos lo vieron, si, todo esta bien, el bebé esta en perfecto estado y se desarrolla muy bien, ahora Serena tiene que continuar con las medicinas que le di y alimentarse muy bien.

―Pues con las medicinas todo va perfecto, me las tomo como me indicaste… ―hizo una mueca―. Pero con la comida… ―se le revolvió la panza de solo pensar en comer.

―Las nauseas terminaran alrededor de las 12 semanas de gestación, y como tienes 9, quiere decir que te quedan unas 3.

― ¡No por favor! ―Se quejo la rubia―. Eso quiere decir que no comeré en 3 semanas… ―hizo pucheros.

―Hoy lo primero que hizo en la mañana fue correr al baño ―comento Darien preocupado.

―Como le comente a Serena la semana pasada, es normal en los 3 primeros meses de embarazo, y dado que son las primeras nauseas que enfrenta es normal que no las controle, con el paso del tiempo se acostumbrara y podrá ir controlándolas.

―Lo dudo mucho. ―Comento Serena―. Es horrible.

―Como puedes ver con Rei, superada esa etapa, y su embarazo va perfecto. ―comento Amy sonriendo.

―Me quiero brincar esta etapa y dedicarme a comer como Rei. ―dijo emocionada la rubia al recordar que Rei no hace más que comer.

―Lo siento princesa, eso no se puede. ―La consoló Darien―. Pero después podrás comer lo que se te antoje.

―Ni tan así, tiene que comer balanceadamente y no por dos personas como lo hace Rei. ―negó con la cabeza Ami.

―**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―**

Después del salir del consultorio decidieron cenar fuera y eligieron el centro comercial, y una vez saciado el apetito de Darien y de picotear la comida por parte de la rubia decidieron dar una vuelta por la plaza. Encontraron una tienda especializada en bebés, cosa que emociono a la pareja e inmediatamente se dirigieron a ella.

Al entrar se les perdía la vista con tanta cosa que vieron para bebés, en un lado estaban los muebles, en otro la ropa y por otro los juguetes. Una dependienta se les acerco y ofreció su ayuda.

― ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? ―pregunto la chica.

―Solo pasábamos a ver, pero si… ―dijo Darien―. Queremos un cambio de ropa para un recién nacido. ―le dijo a la chica y a Serena le guiño un ojo.

Emocionada Serena se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso para después seguir a la chica, esta les enseño varias cosas encantadoras, en diferentes colores, rosa, azul, amarillo, verde.

― ¿En que color les gustaría? ―Les pregunto la chica―. Tenemos azul, rosa…

―Mmm… ―se quedo pensativa Serena viendo los objetos―. Aun no sabemos el sexo del bebé.

―No quisiéramos errar el color. ―comento Darien.

―En ese caso… pueden elegir entre en verde y el amarillo, son los colores más usuales.

Darien y Serena se perdieron viendo ropa para bebe, y terminaron escogiendo un mameluco con su gorrito de color verde, en el frente tenía bordados patitos amarillos, era la cosa más bonita y adorable que hayan visto en mundo, pequeñita y afelpada. También escogieron un juego de sabanitas, una cobijita y un cobertor para bebé. Se estaban emocionando con la compra cuando se le ocurrió a Serena que el bebé no tenía donde poner sus cosas. Ya habían hasta elegido cuna, carreola, cambiador, corral y un roperito para su ropa.

―Amor… ―dijo Serena para llamar la atención de Darien.

―Dime princesa…

―Aun no tenemos el cuarto del bebé, ¿Dónde pondremos sus cositas? ―le pregunto con un puchero.

―Pues en la habitación libre… ―le dijo Darien como si fuera obvio.

―Claro… pero primero tenemos que deshacernos de todos tus trebejos. ―dijo refiriéndose a todas las cosas que Darien guardaba en el cuarto libre de su departamento.

―Pero todo eso sirve… ―se quejo el pelinegro.

―Para estorbar solamente… ―dijo Serena―. Será mejor que primero arreglemos el cuarto del bebé y después comprar todo lo grande ―refiriéndose a los muebles.

―Creo que tienes razón.

―No quiero que las cosas se estropeen por tenerlas de aquí para allá.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo y terminaron solo comprando la ropita que ya habían escogido, prometiendo regresar a comprar todo lo demás que les había gustado.

―**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―**

Regresaron al departamento emocionados por el día que habían tenido, al otro día tenían que ir a desocupar el departamento de Haruka por que Darien quería que desde ese momento vivieran juntos y ya no había razón alguna para esperar, además también tenían que informarle al resto del grupo que Serena estaba embarazada.

Al día siguiente, Darien llamo a los chicos para reunirlos en el restauran de Lita y Serena les llamo a las chicas, quedaron de comer todos juntos a las 2 de la tarde y como les dijeron que era importante todos fueron puntuales, hasta Serena que era la que siempre llegaba tarde junto con Mina pero esta vez sus respectivas parejas se cercioraron de que no fuera así. A las 2 en punto estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa.

― Y bien Serena… ¿Por qué nos citaron aquí? ―pregunto impaciente Mina.

―Tranquila cariño… ―la tranquilizo Yaten―. Dales tiempo para hablar.

―Chicos digan lo que tengan que decir, la comida que prepare para hoy se esta enfriando ―se quejo Lita.

―Vamos bombón… ya hace hambre así es que apresúrate. ―los apresuro Seiya.

― ¿Se van a callar o van a seguir quejándose? ―Les pregunto una impaciente Rei―. Déjenlos que hablen.

―Gracias hermanita por poner orden ―la felicitó Darien.

―Ok. Ya nos callamos… hablen ―Los apresuro Andrew.

― ¿Si no se callan… como esperan que hablen? ―pregunto Taiki.

― ¡Se callan todos! ―ordeno la rubia, al obtener el silencio, prosiguió―. Ahora si Darien… diles… ―le sonrió a Darien.

― ¿Yo? ―la miro el pelinegro.

―Claro… te corresponde. Ahora hazlo. ―le mando Serena.

―Chicos, nos están preocupando… ―les informo Hotaru.

―Hablen de una vez ―sugirió Nicolás.

Serena y Darien intercambiaron miradas, era divertido tener a todos en ascuas pero antes de que se pusieran agresivos era hora de decirles la verdad, intercambiaron una sonrisa con Amy que era la única que conocía la buena noticia.

―Bueno ya… ―al ver Serena que tenía la atención de todos prosiguió―. ¿Están listos?

― ¡¡Serena!! ―Se quejo la mayoría.

―Ok, ok… ya… que carácter ―se quejo Serena.

― ¿Hablan ahora o callan para siempre? ―pregunto Impaciente Yaten.

― ¡¡Estamos esperando un bebé!! ―anuncio Darien.

― ¡¡Vamos a ser papas!! ―les dijo Serena.

Todos estaban emocionados y no se dejaron esperar los abrazos de felicitación, después de dar los pormenores del embarazo y felicitar a la pareja pasaron a comer, entre la comida Serena les platico a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado el viernes pasado con su papá, los más sorprendidos fueron los hermanos Kou que jamás se hubieran esperado eso de Kenji, la que más se indigno fue Rei que prometió hacerle una nada visita amistosa al papá de su amiga cosa que Darien y Nicolás desecharon inmediatamente.

Serena les pidió que nadie se metiera, no quería involucrar a nadie en la pelea con su papá y se aseguro que le prometieran que no iban a tratar de solucionar el problema, y todos a regañadientes estuvieron de acuerdo. También les comentaron que esa tarde pensaban pasar las cosas de Serena al departamento de Darien, los demás se ofrecieron a ayudar y después de comer se fueron todos al departamento de Haruka para sacar las cosas de Serena y llevarlas al otro departamento.

―**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―**

No fue la mejor tarde para Serena ya que los chicos y Darien no la dejaron mover ni una cuchara, por lo que Serena se enfado, no dejo de alegar que la trataban como si estuviera enferma pero ni aun así la dejaron tocar nada por lo que termino sentada mirando como todos andaban de aquí para allá con cajas y bolsas mientras ella y Rei miraban a todo mundo desde el sofá y con una caja de galletas.

Una vez que estuvo listo lo de la mudanza y con una Serena aun enfadada que veía a Darien desde la cama con una miradita asesina mientras él terminaba de acomodar sus cosas personales en el baño y en el closet de la recamara.

―Vamos princesa quita esa cara… ―le decía Darien mientras colgaba las ultimas prendas de la rubia.

―Me sorprende que le hables a un enfermo terminal ―le dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

―No digas eso amor… ―le dijo Darien mientras colgaba la ultima prenda―. Solo trato de cuidar de ti y del bebé.

―Lo único que haces es exagerar, no iba a pasar nada malo con que los ayudara a hacer las maletas o a acomodar mi propia ropa. Y no solo hoy sino que lo has hecho desde que sabes del bebé. ―se quejo Serena que miraba a Darien con resentimiento.

―Lo se cariño, es solo que no quiero que les pase nada. ―Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios a Serena, que esta esquivo y termino dándoselo en la mejilla―. No hagas berrinche, solo quiero cuidar de ti. ―le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara―. Me moriría si algo les pasara a ti o al bebé por un descuido mío. Entiendeme por favor.

Serena al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y al ver que su miedo era real y no algo que dijo para salir al paso y evitar problemas la conmovió, era cierto que Darien la cuidaba de más para evitar que algo malo les pasara, pero aun así era extremo su cuidado, tenía la intención de hacérselo ver pero decidió que en otra ocasión, al ver sus ojos vio arrugas de cansancio en ellos por lo que decidió dejar el tema para después, no se iba a quedar la cosa inconclusa, eso seguro.

―Esta bien… pero que quede claro que no me gusta… ―le dijo haciendo puchero.

―Lo se princesa, pero déjame, me siento mejor cuidando de ti y del bebé.

Se acerco a ella para besarla, esta vez la rubia no se quito y en cambio busco su boca, se besaron demostrandose todo su amor y aceptación, después del pequeño besito Darien la acorruco en sus brazos y pararon unos minutos abrazados. No era necesario hablar, con el simple hecho de sentir a la persona amada era más que suficiente.

―Te amo. ―le dijo Darien después de soltarla.

―Yo también amor. ―le dijo Serena dándole un besito en los labios.

Después Darien se acomodo de forma que el rostro le quedara a nivel del vientre de Serena, aunque los pasados días solo se había limitado a acariciar y besar el abdomen de la rubia no había intentado hablarle al bebé, pero hoy en lo que esperaban su turno para la ecografía vio a una pareja que salía del un consultorio donde el hombre le hablaba al vientre de su esposa, eso lo conmovió y se decidió a intentarlo. Se acomodo al nivel del vientre y le levanto el camisón a la rubia a la altura de la cintura para así no tener impedimentos entre el y el vientre aun plano.

―Hola bebé… ―dijo en susurros sobre el vientre de Serena―. Hoy te vimos por primera vez y eres la cosa más hermosa del mundo, también oímos tu corazón y parece un tambor, eres una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar, no sabes cuantas ansias tengo de que salgas de ahí, me muero por poder ver tu cara, el color de tus ojos, el sonido de tu voz, te prometo que seré el mejor papá que la vida te podría dar, se que seré un padre demasiado protector, es más ya lo soy, y te digo un secreto… tu mamá no esta contenta con eso pero se tendrá que aguantar por que no voy a cambiar…

Para este tiempo Serena no pudo contener las lagrimas, sabia que Darien era la persona más tierna del mundo, si bien el se comportaba de una forma reservada con los demás y seca con ella era de lo más tierno y dulce, con ella no le importaba mostrarse como en realidad era, ella sabia que podía llegar a ser muy vulnerable, pero esta faceta suya de papá la desarmaba, le robaba el corazón con una sola palabra.

Como Darien estaba metido en su dialogo con el bebé, Serena se dedico a acariciar sus espesos cabellos y a dejar que el amor por este hombre le llenara de calor el alma.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Hola chicas perdonaran la demora pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir, espero que el capi les haya gustado, a mi me gusto como quedo, todo tierno. :D

Les comento que solo falta un capi para el fin y como por lo visto será largo no les prometo nada pero tenía la intención de terminar el fic antes de que terminara el año, me apurare lo más posible para poner el ultimo capi lo antes posible.

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad, espero que se la pasen increíble, cenan muy rico y no se les olvide poner su cartita a santa.

Besos y abrazos.

SalyLuna.


	24. El Mejor Día de Mí Vida

**Capítulo 24 "El Mejor Día de Mí Vida"**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Había pasado un mes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bien dicen que cuando uno es feliz no importa nada más, solo importan las cosas que te hacen feliz, y para Serena tener a Darien solo para ella era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, jamás lo había tenido pasa si sola, siempre lo compartía con su trabajo, con su familla, con amigos pero jamás había sido de ella sola y eso le encanto.

Darien se desvivía por ella y para ella, a él le hacía feliz el que su mujer y su bebé estuvieran bien, sabía dentro de si que estaba mal criando a Serena, pero para él que su princesa estuviera feliz lo demás dejaba de importar.

Habían hablado de casarse pero no habían llegado a nada en concreto, para Serena un papel donde dijera que ellos eran uno del otro era mero papeleo, para ella le bastaba con tener la absoluta atención del pelinegro, por lo cual, la boda podía esperar… por otro lado Darien quería hacer las cosas bien, que su relación se hiciera legal no solo para los hombres sino también con dios, para el era importante formar una familia y esa era la forma de formalizar las cosas.

Ikuko llamaba periódicamente a la pareja pero nunca hablaban de Kenji, para Serena era un tema muy delicado y requería tacto para mencionarlo por lo que Ikuko prefirió hacer sus intentos de reconciliación de lado paterno.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Para Ikuko la separación de su familia era un tema que requería de toda su atención, al fin de cuentas Serena y Kenji eran todo lo que tenían en el mundo y el momento que pasaba su hija debería de ser la situación más hermosa del mundo y no causa de una pelea entupida y sin sentido.

Al principio intento hacer que Serena y Darien dieran su brazo a torcer para con Kenji pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que ahora si el padre había herido a la hija de una forma que solo Kenji podía reparar. Por lo que decidió no quitar el dedo del renglón y no parar hasta que los problemas familiares no quedaran resueltos satisfactoriamente, ya que era obvio que para ambas partes seria más que imposible olvidar lo ocurrido pero ella estaba convencida que podría hacer que volvieran a ser una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no solo ellos 3, sino tenía que incluir a Darien que ahora era parte fundamental de su desquebrajada familia.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Kenji con cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más miserable, era obvio que sin Serena su vida era un completo infierno y no solo por estar peleado con su única hija sino que desde la discusión en la oficina su vida matrimonial volaba para convertirse en divorcio.

Su ira mal contenida había dado paso al caos, no solo a nivel personal que era el que realmente valía, sino a nivel laboral, no concebía que en un mes su empresa que le había costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas, se estuviera yendo a pique, al parecer dependía tanto de la dirección de Darien y Serena que ahora sin ellos se estaba yendo al infierno.

Por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas, había intentado llamar a su hija por teléfono pero su mayor logro había sido colgar mientras el teléfono sonaba, no podía llegar y decir solamente "lo siento, me equivoque" eran palabras tan vanas… tan inútiles.

Su hija se merecía lo mejor del mundo y obviamente el no era ni de cerca el padre que una criatura tan perfecta como era su hija merecía, pero en vista de lo obtenido tenía que hacer algo para que ella se diera cuenta que la amaba con toda su alma y no solo la quería a ella sino también al bebé que ahora esperaba y cambian al hombre que consideraba un hijo más. Quería ser parte de su vida, se un constante en su vida, alguien al cual recurrir no solo en los problemas sino también en los días buenos e iluminados.

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Era un día perfecto, sábado, en medio de la primavera, la brisa fresca entraba por la ventada del departamento, la pareja holgazaneaba mirando televisión, su vida se reducía a ellos dos. Serena comenzaba a quedarse dormida en brazos de Darien cuando el timbre sonó, no esperaban a nadie por lo que estaban más que dispuestos a ignorar la llamada y seguir inmersos en su mundo. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez con mayor insistencia por lo que Darien dejo acomodada a Serena en el sofá y fue a abrir la puerta antes de que molestaran a los demás vecinos del piso.

Pero al llegar a la puerta y abrirla se quedo más que sorprendido, todo se esperaba menos que del otro lada se encontrara cara a cara con el padre de su novia en persona y de carne y hueso.

―Buenas tardes Darien… ―hablo medio cohibido Kenji―. Siento molestar pero quisiera hablar con ustedes. ―Al ver que Darien no contestaba, continuo―. ¿Puedo pasar? ―mirándolo dudoso.

―Si claro… ―se hizo a un lado―. Lo siento, es solo la sorpresa, no esperaba que fueras tú.

Ambos caminaron a la sala y encontraron a Serena dormitando cómodamente en el sofá donde Darien la había dejado. Darien le hizo señas a Kenji para que se sentara en el otro sillón, mientras Darien recuperaba su lugar en el sofá junta a Serena que al sentirlo regresar se acomodo para hacerle sitio y poder seguir durmiendo.

―Princesa… despierta… ―le decía moviéndola―. Tenemos visita.

―Nop… tengo sueño. ―le contesto escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

―Despierta, es importante. –le dijo sacudiéndola. Al ver que no le hacia el menor caso volteo a ver a su suegro que contenía la risa.

―Serena…

Esta al oír la voz de su padre abrió los ojos de par a par y se sentó de un salto y lo volteo a ver con cara de sorpresa.

―Desearía que me hicieras el mismo caso… ―dijo quejándose el pelinegro.

―Cállate… ―Serena le enseño la lengua y se volvió a ver a su papá―. ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―lo miro sorprendida.

―Vine a hablar contigo… ―hizo una pausa―. Bueno con los dos… ―al ver que la pareja intercambiaba miradas, prosiguió―. Solo espero que no sea tarde para enmendar mis errores.

Al ver que no decían nada, lo tomo como buena señal para continuar hablando, había ensayado en su casa ante el espejo, pero tener enfrente a la hija era una cosa completamente diferente, sabia que tenía que decirles, pero jamás había abierto su corazón a nadie a excepción de Ikuko y con las demás personas le costaba trabaja, se dijo que esta situación tenía que cambiar. Tomo aire profundamente para darse valor y recordó las palabras de Ikuko antes de salir del auto y dejarla esperando en el estacionamiento. _"Deja que tu corazón hable"_

―Verán chicos…esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida… puedo hablar sin parar en medio de una junta directiva para lograr que se haga lo que yo quiero y cuando yo lo quiero, puedo convencer a la persona más indecisa pero lo que no puedo hacer es… ―hizo una pausa―. Bueno lo que no se como hacer es pedirle perdón a mi hija por ser el peor padre del mundo…

―Papá… ―Serena interrumpió.

―Cariño… déjame terminar ―respiro profundamente otra vez y enfoco su vista en ella―. Se que en muchos sentidos… o más bien en todos he sido el peor padre del mundo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás he dejado de amarte, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas fuiste el regalo más grande que dios nos haya podido dar, quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento que te tuve en mis brazos no he dejado de amarte he intentar hacer lo mejor para ti. Se que siempre hemos tenido una relación un tanto distante pero jamás dudes que te amo. Tú y tu madre son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Para este paso, Serena tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, jamás se imagino a su papá diciéndole esas cosas, sabía que un padre quería a sus hijos pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a que su padre se lo dijera, sin pensarlo más corrió a sus brazos, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella lo quería y quería que estuviera con ella en este momento tan maravilloso de su vida.

―Yo también te quiero papi… ―sollozo Serena en su cuello.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados recordando viejos tiempos donde para Serena no había persona más importante en el mundo que su padre, era bueno saber que él siempre iba a estar ahí para ella.

Después Kenji les pidió perdón por la actitud que había tomado en la oficina y les explico que era algo que no tenía contemplado y que de pronto sintió que su bebé ya no era la niña chiquita que si se caía y se raspaba la rodilla corría a los brazos de su papá, ahora Serena era toda una mujer y que como tal tenía que seguir con su vida y que esta ahora no solo incluía a Darien sino también un bebé. Serena le enseño a su papá el anillo de compromiso que Darien le había dado unos días antes y le contó lo feliz que se sentía.

Una vez hechas las paces y que en la familia reinara al fin la paz, Serena noto a su papá nervioso y le pregunto por que.

―Quiero hacerles una pregunta… ―hizo una pausa para recuperar el valor―. ¿Están seguros que quieren estar juntos?

― ¡Papá! ―se quejo la rubia.

―Hija… no te enojes es que es necesario saberlo.

―Por supuesto que estamos seguros que queremos estar juntos Kenji. ―fue turno de contestar de Darien quien tomo la mano de la rubia en la suya―. No solo por el bebé, es por nosotros, nos amamos y queremos estar juntos de hoy en adelante.

― ¡Perfecto! Eso era lo que esperaba oír –les dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de pedirles que esperaran un momento, saco un celular y llamo a Ikuko, le pidió que terminara los preparativos de la sorpresa que tenían para Serena y Darien, al oír mencionar sus nombres, la pareja presto más atención a la llamada telefónica. Después de terminar de hablar con Ikuko, hizo otro par de llamadas y les presto otra vez atención a la pareja.

―Chicos… les tengo una sorpresa.

― ¿Una sorpresa? ―pregunto Darien extrañado.

― ¡Dime que es! ―demando la rubia.

―Si te lo dijera princesa… ya no seria sorpresa. ―apunto Darien.

―Me haré la sorprendida después… ―le aseguro la rubia.

―Nada de eso cariño… tendrás que esperar para ver que es.

―Noooo… ¡Dime! –pidió Serena.

―No… tendrás que esperar para ver que es…

Después de unos minutos, volvieron a tocar la puerta con mucha impaciencia, esta vez entro como torbellino Mina y tras de ella entraron Amy, Andrew y Nicolás con caras sonrientes y un par de mascadas.

― ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ―pregunto Darien dejándolos entrar.

―Ellos son mis cómplices en esta sorpresa. ―explico Kenji.

― ¿Cómplices? ―pregunto Serena.

―Así es… ―contesto Amy.

―Ve con tu novio, dale un beso y dile adiós –le dijo Mina a Serena empujándola a los brazos de Darien.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Serena abrazando a Darien.

―Es que Darien viene con nosotros y tú te vas con las chicas y tu papá –le explico Andrew.

―No quiero ir a ningún lado ―se quejo Serena haciendo pucheros.

―Se pueden explicar, por favor. ―pidió Darien abrazando a Serena.

―Es fácil… Serena viene con nosotras y tú con los chicos… ―al ver que los dos ponían cara de "ni hablar"―. Es solo por un tiempo… más tarde se verán. ―les dijo con una sonrisa que decía que sabia más de lo que decía.

―Ni hablar… yo voy con Darien.

―Cariño… no es nada malo, confía en mí. –intento convencerla Kenji.

―No es nada malo lo prometemos… ―Dijo Andrew.

―Es solo por un ratito. ―argumento Amy.

―Dejen tanto drama, se hace tarde –les dijo Nicolás.

―Ok… ok… solo dígannos a donde nos llevan. ―quiso saber Darien.

―Es parte de la sorpresa, no les podemos decir nada. ―le contesto Kenji.

―Pero… pero… ―Serena no quería separarse de Darien.

― ¡¡Ya chicos!! ¡Por dios! ―Se quejo Mina jalando a Serena―. Como no le quisiste dar beso y decirle adiós, nos vamos sin beso. ―la jalo.

Darien fue más rápido y volvió a jalar a sus brazos a Serena para poderla besar rápidamente y despedirse de ella, después Andrew le vendo los ojos a Darien y Nicolás a Serena, cosa que la rubia no dejo de quejarse en lo que la llevaban al estacionamiento del edificio para tomar coches separados.

Todo el camino no dejo de quejarse Serena por que según ella era maltratada y que se iba a ir a quejar a derechos humanos cuando supiera a donde la llevaban, mientras que Darien fue más paciente y converso con sus acompañantes.

Después de un tiempo de viaje comenzaron a oler la brisa salada del mar, para después oír el romper de las olas en la playa, dejaron los coches y abordaron un ferry que los llevaría a su destino.

En todo el camino Serena no dejo de quejarse hasta que Mina la amenazo con amordazarla cosa que logro que Serena se callara y siguiera el viaje en silencio solo roto para decirles que el movimiento del ferry la mareaba, le dieron agua y siguieron su viaje sin contratiempos.

Bajaron del ferry y tomaron otro par de autos para hacer un corto viaje para llegar a un hotel, después subieron a una suite donde Kenji se despidió de Serena prometiéndole verla en unos minutos.

A Serena la guiaron a lo que parecía ser la mitad de la habitación, para después quitarle la mascada que le cubría los ojos, parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la luz y tomar fuerzas para matar a sus amigas, al mirar alrededor reconoció la decoración de la habitación, supo que estaban en Okinawa, en el hotel de la familia Tenoh, dio vuelta a la habitación para encontrarse a su sonriente madre cerca de la puerta que conducía al dormitorio y a sus demás amigas esparcidas por toda la habitación, estaban vestidas para una fiesta, lo que le extraño.

―Hola madre… ¿Qué significa esto? ―le pregunto.

―Hola cariño… ¿todo bien con tu padre? ―quiso saber.

―Sip… todo bien… excepto que me secuestro y se robo a mi novio. ―se quejo.

―Darien esta en una suite del piso inferior, lo veras en unos minutos. ―le dijo.

―Quiero verlo ahora. ―les dijo a todas.

―No, ahora no. Es hora de vestirte. ―le dijo Lita.

―Ya estoy vestida ―les dijo Serena señalando su ropa deportiva.

―No piensas casarte en pants ¿verdad? –quiso saber Rei.

―No me voy a casar… ―hizo una pausa procesando lo que le habían dicho―. ¡Ohhh!

―Exacto… ¡Ohhh! ―le dijo Mina.

― ¡Ahhhh! ―Serena gritaba de emoción.

―Es la sorpresa que tu papá preparo para ti y Darien. ―Le dijo su mamá―. Nosotros fuimos sus cómplices, en el dormitorio esta tu ajuar de novia, y si no nos damos prisa harás esperar al novio.

Serena se recupero de la sorpresa y corrió al dormitorio a ver el vestido, este estaba extendido sobre la cama, al lado estaba el velo y la ropa interior, se acerco y toco la tela de la falda del vestido, era de una fina gasa color perla, el vestido era ideal para una boda en la playa.

Se volvió a las demás mujeres que estaban en la entrada y las apuro para que la ayudaran a vestirse, no quería hacer esperar al novio y menos que nada, llegar tarde a su propia boda.

Se dio un baño rápido, se puso la ropa interior que estaba junto al vestido y después dejo que las chicas la ayudaran a maquillarse y peinarse, en menos de una hora estaba lista, las chicas le pusieron lo tradicional, lo nuevo: el vestido, lo viejo: una gargantilla que había sido de su abuela y que ahora era de ella, lo prestado: Rei le presto los aretes que uso en su boda, lo azul: le pusieron una liga muy coqueta en la pierna derecha, lo regalado: una pulsera que su mama le mando a hacer para la ocasión.

Se paro frente al espejo y su mamá le puso el velo, le acomodo el vestido y al fin estuvo lista para la boda, las chicas la rodearon y se fueron despidiendo una a una, las chicas salieron para avisar que la novia estaba lista, y una vez comprobado que el novio ya estaba esperando impaciente a su amada, regresaron para avisarles y así ir a tomar sus lugares.

Al poco tiempo llego su papá para escoltarla al altar, ella creyó que la ceremonia seria en el salón de recepciones del hotel pero su sorpresa fue que tomaron el camino que llevaba a la playa privada, al cruzar las puertas acristaladas, Serena vio cumplido su sueño de la boda perfecta.

_Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

El cielo estaba teñido de colores, el morado, naranja, rojo daba paso al azul profundo de la noche, a lo lejos despuntaba una luna llena, sobre la arena, había antorchas iluminando la playa, había un camino de velas indicando el sendero hacia la carpa que serviría para albergar la boda, a lo lejos había un arco de flores donde pudo ver al sacerdote esperándola para comenzar la ceremonia.

―Espero que tu idea de la boda perfecta no ha cambiado con los años… ―le dijo Kenji guiándola a ala carpa.

― ¡Papá! ¿Cómo te acordaste? ―le pregunto Serena emocionada.

―Cariño… eres mi única hija, claro que recuerdo tus sueños, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña salimos a caminar al anochecer y me contaste como te querías casar algún día… y mi vida… ese día llego, solo espero que esto sea lo que tu esperabas… ―le dijo mientras caminaban por el sendero de velas y pétalos de rosa.

―Es tal y como lo deseaba… gracias papi…. ―se detuvo para abrazarlo.

Kenji le dio un beso en su frente y se preparaba para recorrer el último tramo para llegar al altar. Mientras más avanzaba notaba que su hija estaba más impaciente, se notaba a leguas que eso era lo que quería.

Al llegar al pie del improvisado altar le entrego la novia al novio, apretaron las manos y le dijo que la cuidara, que era la cosa más querida de su vida, Darien abrazo a Kenji y le agradeció por aceptarlo para su hija y por la boda, Kenji les sonrió y tomo su lugar al lado de su esposa.

La ceremonia comenzó, Darien tomo la mano de Serena y se prometió no volver a soltarla, ella le sonreía cada vez que intercambiaban miradas, cuando llego la hora de intercambiar los votos, lo hicieron claramente y en ellos pusieron todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

_Ooh no Oh no  
_

_Todo tembló dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy_

Una vez terminada la boda religiosa, dieron paso a la boda por el civil, el juez tomo su lugar frente a la pareja y procedió a leer la epístola de la boda, al llegar el momento de las firmas, Serena fue la primera en plasmar su firma en el papel, después continuo Darien, y después los testigos por parte de la novia que fueron Seiya y Haruka, y después los del novio que firmaron Rei y Andrew.

Una vez terminadas ambas ceremonias, dieron paso a las felicitaciones, a los ahora esposos les llovió pétalos de rosas de colores, los papas de Serena fueron los primeros en felicitar a la pareja, para después dar paso a la hermana y al cuñado del novio y ya darle paso a los demás invitados.

Todos abrazaban afectuosamente a Serena y a Darien lo llenaban con advertencias para que cuidara de su amada hermana, las chicas no dejaban de bromear con Serena por que l fin había llegado a un lado sin demoras y sin la necesidad de que la hubieran correteado.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
_

Después de la pequeña cena, dieron paso a la fiesta, todo mundo bailaba al lado de la fogata que habían preparado los empleados del hotel, y como ya iba siendo hora que los novios partieran a su luna de miel, llego la hora de que Serena aventara el ramo y Darien la liga de la novia y la corbata.

Darien ayudo a Serena a subir a una silla y al ritmo de la música les hizo finta de aventar el ramo y cuando menos se lo esperaban lo aventó para que lo cachara Amy.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil  
Decir te amo  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
_

Después Serena se bajo de la silla y se sentó para que Darien le pudiera quitar la liga, una vez listo, la aventó y la cacho Seiya, después aventó su corbata y esta vez la cacho Yaten.

Al terminar de despedirse de la familia y amigos, Darien y Serena dieron la vuelta por la playa antes de irse de luna de miel por Europa, otro regalo de Kenji, iban tomados de las manos, Serena llevaba recogido el largo del vestido en una mano junto con sus zapatos, y Darien llevaba doblado el dobladillo del pantalón hasta las pantorrillas y en la mano libre su par de zapatos.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi_

―Quien iba a pensar que hoy terminaríamos casándonos… ―le decía Serena a Darien.

―Te recuerdo que no nos habíamos casado por que tu no querías… ―le dijo Darien dándole un beso en la nariz.

―Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. ―le dijo Serena sonriéndole.

―El mío también princesa… ―le dijo él deteniéndose para abrazarla.

―Ahora eres todo mío. ―le dijo Serena rodeándole el cuello.

―Y tú mía. ―le dijo Darien dándole un beso en la boca.

―Te amo… ―le dijo Serena jalando su rostro al de ella para poderlo besar.

―Y yo a ti… eres mi sueño hecho realidad. –le dijo antes de besarla él a ella.

_Todo cambio cuando te vi_

.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.

**Fin**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Hola chicas…

Al fin volví!!!!

Ojala y el capitulo les haya gustado…. Y con este doy por terminado el fic.

Les doy mil gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leerme y alentarme a continuar, gracias a ustedes pude terminar el fic ya que me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Millones de besos y abrazos a todas y cada una que me siguió en todo este año y medio que duro el fic.

SalyLuna.

PD:

Feliz San Valentín a todos, espero que se la pasen ya sea con su ser amado o con sus amigos. Un abrazo y beso a todas.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..· ·.¸¸.·´´¯··..··.¸¸.·´´¯··..·**

Serena llego tarde al departamento, entro sin hacer ruido, por ello dejo sus zapatillas en la puerta y entro en la casa de puntitas, sabia que a esa hora Darien ya estaría dormido y como no, eran 12:45.

Al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la casa vio una figura echada sobre el sofá, detrás de este, la puerta del bacón estaba corrida, una fresca brisa entraba por la puerta, haciendo mover las vaporosas cortinas, y el movimiento permitía el paso de la luz de la luna llena.

Ya más habituada a la oscuridad del lugar, pudo ver que Darien se había quedado durmiendo seguramente esperándola, cada vez que lo veía seguía perdiendo la respiración con la imagen del hombre al cual amaba profundamente.

Si dicha fue el doble al despegar la mirada de la cara de Darien para transportarla sobre el resto de su cuerpo y descubrir al hijo de ambos dormido sobre el pecho de su padre. El bebé solo vestía un ligero mameluco azul lleno de ositos, por el contrario Darien estaba ataviado solo de un boxer negro y una camiseta negra de tirantes del mismo color.

Dylan era un niño hermoso, era la copia de su padre, lo único que lo diferenciaba obviamente era la edad y el color de sus ojos, para sorpresa de ambos, Dylan tenía los ojos de la madre, la misma luz, la alegría y la picardía que caracterizaba los ojos de Serena.

Se acerco más sigilosamente a ellos, quedo delante de una postal que le hizo derretirse de ternura. Darien estaba recostado boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada sobre los cojines del sofá, por lo cual su torso estaba un poco inclinado hacia delante, sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza del bebé, tenía el rostro volteado hacia ella y podía ver que tenía el pulgar dentro de la boca y de vez en cuando hacia movimientos de succión, Darien tenía un brazo protector sobre su cuerpo y la otra mano descansaba sobre la espalda de Dylan.

Serena saco su celular del bolso, lo dejo de cualquier manera sobre la mesa de centro y se acerco más buscando la luz para capturar el momento en una foto, no quería encender el flash por miedo a despertarlos pero no quedaría otra opción más que encender una luz ya que la de la luna era escasa, miro alrededor buscando la mejor opción y decidió que la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la esquina era la solución perfecta.

Se acerco, la prendió y regreso a su lugar, tomo una foto de costado y otra de frente, pero al acercarse para tomar una de un Angulo más cercano, el ruido de la foto despertó al bello durmiente, el cual parpadeo por la luz, después enfoco su mirada en su esposa que estaba parada frente a él. Quito la mano que tenía sobre la espalda de su hijo para con ella taparse el reflejo de la luz. Serena comenzó a hablar en susurros.

―Siento haberte despertado. ―le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Creo que me quede dormido. ―le dijo a modo de disculpa.

―No te preocupes amor… ya es tarde de todas maneras. ―le dijo sonriendo. Al oír la mención de la hora el pelinegro checo el reloj.

―Sip… es la 1 de la mañana…

La conversación fue interrumpida ya que Dylan comenzó a moverse y comenzaba a despertar, por lo que Darien lo arrullo para que volviera a dormir, después el bebé volvió a acurrucarse sobre el padre para continuar durmiendo.

―Será mejor que lo lleve a acostar. ―Serena se acerco a Darien para tomar al bebé y llevárselo a dormir.

―Ok… ―Darien le paso al bebé―. No tardes, te espero aquí. –le dijo a Serena cuando esta se alejaba con bebé en brazos.

.―.―.―.―.―.―

Serena abrió una puerta blanca y al entrar encendió la lámpara de noche que había sobre un mueble cerca de la cuna, la luz se encendió e ilumino un cuarto color verde agua, en medio tenía una cenefa de papel llena de animalitos, los muebles eran blancos, había una silla mecedora donde ella le había dado pecho, y cuando dejo de hacerlo sirvió para sentarse a alimentarlo con formula y dormirlo, por donde quiera había muñecos de peluche.

Se acerco a la cuna y quito la cobijita para hacer espacio para el bebé, la acomodo de lado, lo tapo con su cobijita y en la cómoda cercana prendió el intercomunicador y tomo el otro para llevárselo con ella, prendió la música del móvil sobre la cuna y una vez checado todo, se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella.

.―.―.―.―.―.―

De regreso a la sala, encontró que Darien seguía recostado sobre el sofá, dejo el intercomunicador sobre la mesa de centro y se acerco a Darien, el le extendió su mano y se hizo a un lado para hacerle sitio y que ella pudiera acomodarse junto a él. Ella tomo su mano y se sentó en el espacio que quedo libre, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

―Hueles a bebé… ―le dijo dejando un beso sobre su pecho.

―Dylan tiene la culpa. ―Le contesto Darien―. ¿Qué tal te fue?

―Bien… llegue tarde por que nos encandilamos platicando…

― ¿Cómo esta Lita? –pregunto, comenzó a acariciar su ahora corto cabello.

―A reventar… se queja de que camina como pato… ―dijo riendo―. Ahora que lo pienso… ser queja de todo.

―Es que esta gordita… así estabas cuando Dylan iba a nacer… ―le recordó Darien.

―Ya lo se… pero pobre, a ella le faltan tres largos meses para que nazcan las gemelas.

―Pero Lita se ve bonita embarazada… no debería quejarse. ―comento el pelinegro.

―Oye…. ―le dijo dándole un codazo en la panza―. No puedes chulear a la esposa de tu mejor amigo… y menos con la tuya presente. –levanto la cabeza para enseñarle la lengua.

―Yo solo digo lo que veo y vos no tienes que encelarte… ―le dijo levantando su mirada para engancharla con la suya―. Además… sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. ―se agacho para darle un beso en los labios. Después se separaron buscando aire.

―El baby shower salio divino… Mina decoro increíble. ―Serena continúo con la plática.

―Y te entretuviste platicando después… ―acomplejo su frase.

―Sip… pero no sabes de lo que me entere… ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Ni idea… dime de que te enteraste… ―le sonrió.

―Mina cree que esta embarazada…

― ¿En serio? ―Serena asintió con la cabeza―. ¿Y Yaten que dice?

―No lo sabe… y no le puedes decir. ―lo amenazo.

―Si claro… soy chismoso como ustedes… ―le dijo girando los ojos.

―Oyeeeeeee… ustedes también cuchichean a nuestras espaldas… ―lo fulmino con su mirada.

―Eso no es verdad. ―Se defendió Darien―. Ustedes son las que se la viven en el chisme…

―No es verdad… ―se quejo Serena.

―Sabes que es verdad princesa.

Darien al ver que Serena le hacia pucheros, puso las palmas en sus mejillas para levantarle el rostro y poder juntar sus labios con los suyos. Serena al principio se resistió, pero obviamente su resistencia no duro tanto. Darien sabia que con besos podría borrar su mal humor y enojos. Al igual que Serena sabía con una sonrisa y unos ojos suplicantes, podía poner a Darien de rodillas.

Poco a poco su beso tomo intensidad, así sucedía siempre, solo bastaba con que ambos se rozaran para encender la llamita de pasión que siempre estaba presente, y era necesario más contacto para que la llamita se hiciera una hoguera.

Sin darse cuenta Serena término recostada sobre Darien, él acariciaba a placer el cuerpo de su esposa, ella tenía las manos enredadas en su cabellera negra, jalaba el rostro de Darien al suyo para profundizar los besos y cuando se separaban buscar iniciar un nuevo beso más abrasador que el anterior.

Darien separo a Serena de su cuerpo, ella al verse alejada planto sus manos sobre el torso de Darien para buscar una respuesta, pero esta llego sola cuando sintió las manos del pelinegro sobre los botones de su vestido veraniego, ella suspiro y se dejo hacer, se acomodo sobre él sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y ella estaba haciendo lo propio con la camiseta del pelinegro, jalándolo hacia arriba para sacársela por la cabeza.

Una vez que Darien cumplió su objetivo de abrir el vestido hasta la cintura, jalo a Serena para un nuevo beso abrasador, en este punto la necesidad de respirar cayo en la escala de supervivencia, en este momento era mucho más importante la necedad de saborear y complacer al otro, arrancar gemidos ahogados con el contacto de los cuerpos, pero con el tiempo la necesidad imperiosa de respirar recupero su lugar, se separaron a regañadientes, buscaron el aire a bocanadas para poder continuar con su tarea de explorar a su pareja.

Darien abandono sus labios después de delinearlos con su lengua, comenzó un viaje de descenso por el cuello de la rubia, ella arrojo su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle el acceso a la columna del cuello, él se entretuvo en el punto exacto donde el pulso de la rubia corría como loco, lo que provoco un jadeo por parte de Serena, Darien sabia los puntos exactos donde tocar, con que presión e intensidad para hacer que Serena se retorciera de necesidad. Busco con su lengua la unión entre el cuello y el hombro para plantar besos húmedos y apasionados en aquel lugar, y al obtener la respuesta que esperaba por parte de Serena, paso a darle pequeñas mordidas y succiones, esta vez Serena no pudo evitar mecerse contra él buscando mayor contacto de sus cuerpos, y arrancar gemidos por parte de ambos.

Una vez viendo que había dejado un pequeño chupeton en su cuello, satisfecho, Darien regreso a su descenso, llego al valle entre los senos de Serena, aun cubiertos con encaje negro, la vista lo excitaba pero sabia que encontraría mayor gratificación al desaparecer esa prenda, por lo que continuo con la exploración de la piel con la boca, para que a siegas con las manos, terminar de desabrochar el vestido para poder quitárselo y eliminar el obstáculo entre él y la piel desnuda de la rubia.

Para este punto, ambos tenían una fina capa de sudor sobre sus cuerpos, Darien quito el vestido y lo tiro al piso donde ya estaba su camiseta negra, le paso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena para poder estabilizarla y poder incorporarse para quedar sentado en el sofá, ahora que ambos estaban sentados, podían acariciar sus cuerpos con mayor libertad. Cosa que no desaprovecharon, Serena procedió a atacar el cuello del pelinegro, le dio el mismo trato que él a ella, mientras Darien le desabrochaba el sostén para poder devorar sus senos.

Al sentir su lengua y la boca caliente e húmeda sobre las cimas de sus senos, Serena no puedo evitar un jadeo y se entrego al pelinegro, aferro sus manos sobre sus hombres e inclino el cuerpo para poder acercarse más a él. Mientras él chupaba y lamía un seno, con la otra mano atendía a la cima gemela, para este punto Serena gemía y se retorcía sobre el regazo de su marido, buscaba el mayor contacto de ambos cuerpos, la rubia encontró el punto exacto donde pudo frotar ambos sexos cubiertos por su respectiva ropa interior.

―Darien… ―Serena susurro suplicante―. Por favor…

―Aguarda amor… no desesperes. ―Le contesto con voz ahogada―. Déjame amarte…

Ya el contacto entre cuerpos no resulto suficiente, necesitaba el contacto piel con piel, necesitaba que Darien apagara el fuego que la consumía, necesitaba ser uno con él, necesitaba esa conexión que podían llegar a alcanzar.

Darien al ver que tenía a Serena donde quería, pasó a darle un último beso sobre el pezón que disfrutaba, y en un rápido movimiento hizo que intercambiaran posiciones, ahora era su turno de quedar arriba, ataco con furor su boca nuevamente y froto sus cuerpos como segundos antes Serena había hecho. Solo sirvió para que ambos llevaran al máximo su necesidad.

Serena busco el elástico de la ropa interior de Darien para acelerar el proceso de unión, jalo hacia abajo la prenda tanto como le permitió los cuerpos unidos, esta vez Darien acepto su suplica, se incorporo para facilitarle el proceso, una vez realizada la tarea, él procedió a hacer lo mismo con las braguitas negras de Serena, ya sin obstáculos sobre sus cuerpos, él volvió a tenderse sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, froto nuevamente sus cuerpos ya sin ropa para obtener un poco de satisfacción que tanto buscaban, Serena al ver que Darien seguía jugando con ella se quejo.

― ¡Darien…! ―jadeo cuando su miembro entro en contacto con su clítoris―. ¡Ahora!

―Que impaciente eres pequeña… ―le susurro al oído, pero la voz se estrangulo en un jadeo por un nuevo rocé.

Tomo sus manos para llevarlas sobre su cabeza, una vez juntas las retuvo en su posición con una mano para con la otra buscar apoyo para sostener su cuerpo paro no aplastar con su peso a Serena. Esta nueva posición proyecto hacia delante el cuerpo de Serena, él busco su boca para acallar las protestas de la rubia, y con un empujón entro en ella, Serena levanto las caderas para completar la entrada, y ahora ambos emprendieron la danza erótica buscando la satisfacción que tanto anhelaban, cada movimiento los llevaba más cerca de la cumbre, Serena libero sus manos para acariciar su espalda, necesitaba un ancla para las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Los movimientos de entrada y salida cada vez se hicieron más rápidos e intensos, ahora los cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, los pequeños jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Darien trato de sofocar los gemidos de éxtasis de Serena con besos apasionados, pero era una tarea casi imposible ya que estaban llegando a un punto culminante, y ahora no solo Serena se ahogaba en el placer sino que Darien también entro en esa fase donde no hay retorno. Juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo, entre besos y carisias quedaron recostados sobre el sofá pare recuperar la respiración normal.

Ahora era Serena quien estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Darien como había estado su hijo, y él la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, ella repartía carisias suaves sobre su torco, pero estas eran con el fin de aplacar la excitación, por el contrario de las caricias anteriores que su fin era excitar la pasión. Darien acariciaba con una mano su espalda para con la otra poder alisar el cabello alborotado de la rubia.

―Espero que no hayamos despertado a Dylan… ―comento Serena.

―Creo que no… el intercomunicador sigue en silencio… eso es bueno… ―le dijo Darien―. Es hora de que mamá y papá se apapachen mutuamente. ―le dijo con mirada picara antes de besar su frente.

―Me parece una idea genial. ―convino Serena.

Al bajar la temperatura del cuerpo después de la pasión, ambos se percataron que la noche había refrescado de más y la piel se les erizó cuando entro una ráfaga de aire frió, Darien sin hablar se incorporo para tomar en brazos a Serena y emprender el recorrido a su habitación.

―Espera… la ropa ―le dijo Serena mientras Darien la llevaba por el pasillo.

――Déjala la recogeremos mañana. ―la tranquilizo Darien.

Sin un comentario más llegaron a la habitación para recostarse en la cama y aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían para amarse, mientras su hijo dormía placidamente en la habitación de junto.

° ¤ °.¸¸.•´¯`» " **FIN** "«´¯`•.¸¸.° ¤ °

Chicas…

Pues ahora si el fic llego a su fin, les comento que es mi primer lemon, asi que tengan una buena critica, teniendo en cuenta que no había escrito ninguno creo que este salio bien, ya saben, sus comen son más que bien venidos.

Millones de gracias por su apoyo para él fic, me divertí escribiendo y si no fuera por sus review animándome a continuar escribiendo capaz que lo dejaba a medias.

Les agradezco su compañía por estos dos años que duro el fic.

Besos a todas.

**Salyluna.**


End file.
